Wake Up Sonic
by XxAnimegirl300xX
Summary: As a student in college, life is already pretty complicated. It's even more so when you end up in a relationship with a teacher!  Sonadow! :D rating WILL go up by the next chapter :D & Even though it says drama there's plenty of humor   one sided Shadilve
1. Chapter 1

**Wake Up Sonic 1**

by ~Animegirl300

"Wake Up Sonic!" A voice from behind the bedroom door called, "We're going to be late!"  
Groaning the blue hedgehog rolled over under his covers, curled into a ball on his knees, and finally admitted defeat, scratching his quills as he stretched, and appearing from under the covers.  
He looked around his room sleepily, scanning over the piles of sports junk laying around, the closet whose clothes were sticking out of the door, the desk covered in papers excluding the small rectangle where his laptop went, and over the dressers with shampoos and deodorants, hair brushes, and other unnamed objects.  
Finally he turned to the alarm clock perched on the window sill and blinked.  
It was 10:45…  
"HOLY SH-!"  
He jumped out of the bed and in a blur of blue movement he had grabbed his shower stuff and ran out his bedroom door and to the bathroom, and soon a cloud of steam was crawling its way from under the door.

Down stairs Knuckles was waiting for his two housemates on the couch, glancing from the TV to his watch every five minutes.  
"Hurry up you two!"  
"I'm almost ready Knuckles-sama."  
Knuckles glanced up to the kitchen door, where Tails was nibbling on a piece of toast as he was grabbing on his jacket and backpack.  
"Now we have to wait for the idiot" Knuckles grumbled tapping his foot.

Knuckles at age 21 was the oldest of the group of three, and therefore felt responsible for his two friends. Especially Tails who was only 16, but graduated from high school 2 years early. Sadly enough Tails was probably the most mature out of the bunch. He was usually the one to break up the childish squabbles that he and Sonic would have on a regular basis.

Knuckles glanced at his watch again and leaned forward sighing.  
He just heard the shower head turn off and Sonic was already in his room getting his stuff for school.

"Common, lets start going; Sonic can always catch up with us."  
"Okay! Sonic we're heading out the door!"  
"Alright" came his muffled voice, and Tails and Knuckles stepped out into the streets outside of their shared house.  
It was autumn in the city of Westopolis.  
The different colored leaves littered the ground causing a canvas of orange and red and yellow against the green of the almost bare trees and grass.  
As they walked they greeted familiar faces; some friendly, others not as much.

"Ah! I see Rouge over there" Knuckles mumbled as he spotted the white bat.  
Silently he tip-toed behind her and just as he was about to launch a surprise pounce, he found himself heaved off the ground by his arm and was flipped over, slamming into the ground on his back.  
"…Ow…"  
"Good morning Knuckle-head"  
She leaned forward so her face was right over his where he laid on the ground  
"Hello Rouge."  
She grabbed his other arm and helped him up as the people passing walked around them laughing.  
Both out of embarrassment and pain Knuckles rubbed his neck.

"Oww; that actually hurt a little."  
"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on me!"

They grinned at each other and Knuckled pulled her in a one armed hug just as another friend Cream the rabbit appeared skipping up to them delightedly.

"Good morning everybody~" She said sweetly.  
"Hey girly; what's up?" Rouge asked as she leaned her arm on Knuckle's shoulder.  
"Nothing much Ms. Rouge; aren't you guys excited to be back?"  
"Oh yea, we're real excited; just another year of being buried in work, getting no sleep, and having to deal with stupid teachers."

They all grinned at this, and just as Cream was asking "Where's Mr. Sonic"  
There was a slight breeze as the blue hedgehog skidded to a stop beside his best buddy.  
"Someone call my name? Hey Cream, Rouge."  
"Hey Sonic; how are you?"  
"Ah, same old same old."  
He glanced over at the school clock.  
"Whoa; is it that late already?"  
"Well yea you idiot; you wouldn't wake up"

"But I'm the fastest thing alive! How could I be late for a stupid class?"  
Grumbling, he and Tails and Cream moved towards the building.

"So, where does it say we have first Tails?"  
"Ummm, we have chemistry first."  
"Oh no! With Mr. Binns?"  
"It doesn't say, but I'm guessing so."

They dropped Cream at her first class; Dance, and headed down the hallway to the history lecture room.

On the way they greeted and passed by Nurse Amy, the pink hair teacher who also acted as substitute sometimes when her colleges were out.  
"Hey you two; Ready for another year?"  
"As ready as we'll ever be!"

As they passed they could hear several more students greeting her.  
She was definitely one of the most liked staff members at the school besides homeless Joe; the assistant couch who sometimes slept at the school.

Sonic and Tails had just sat down in the classroom as the bell rung, and immediately Sonic went to staring outside the window he was sitting next to as Tails took out his notebook a pen and paper ready for class to start.

After a while a few more stragglers came in, and some of the students were sitting, others were standing around talking, and a couple of guys in the corner were gambling.  
After about ten minutes the class had become rowdy and some of the students were wondering where their teacher was.

"You don't think he got fired do you?" Tails was asking Sonic, who turned his attention away from the window momentarily.  
"Eh? I Hope so! But somehow I doubt it; the dudes been here for too long."  
"Yea, but after the class performance of last year, do you think the principle let him go?"  
"Again I say that I hope so."

Sonic set his head on his arms ready to take a nap just as the door burst open and someone came in.

He was a black hedgehog, very tall and slim, with red stripes running through his quills that stood up around his head and going down his arms and probably his legs.  
His red eyes scanned the room as he took in the class; students standing around conversation and the thugs in the corner.

He gave a sigh.  
Why did he always end up with the ingrate classes?  
He spoke into the noise of the buzzing of student's voices, and was instantly irked as they still failed to register his presence.

So, he went to the front of the room, set down his brief case, cracked his knuckles, cleared his throat, removed a glove, and extending his hand to the chalk board behind him, brought down his nails against the chalk board causing a horrible shrieking wail that pierced through the voices and causes many if not all of the students to cover their ears and look over at him wincing.

"Alright; now that I have your attention; let me introduce myself. I am Professor Shadow, your new chemistry teacher."  
"What happened to Mr. Binns?" piped up the voice of a hoodlum on the first row with his hat on, leaning back on his chair legs.  
"And your name?"  
"They call me Sikes" He said nodding, earning a dap from the boy behind him."  
"Ah really?"

Shadow walked from his podium, and the desk of 'Sikes' standing beside him, and before the boy could react, he grabbed the kid's hat off and kicked the legs of the chair causing him to fall out of his chair to the floor.

"Well then 'Sikes' No hats in my class room, no sitting on the back of your chair, and do not interrupt me when I'm talking."

He turned from the boy who was grabbing his hair up blushing as his class mates jeered.  
Shadow threw the hat onto a table to his left and addressed the class again.

"But to answer your question; due to the massive amount of people failing Professor Binn's class, he has been fired. Now: I do not know or care exactly how your old professor conducted himself while he was your teacher, but make no mistake; I am not Professor Binns. I will not tolerate the type of idiocy I was exposed to when I first entered this room. You all are young adults and I will not tolerate you acting like stupid animals. You ALL will conduct yourselves in a professional and orderly manner. That also stands for your work too. If you want to fail this class; I WILL flunk you, and I will do it gladly. But if there is a student who actually DOES want to learn, then I will do everything I can to make sure they pass this class, and any other class they might come to me for help with. But I do not have the time of patience to deal with the childish crap that you would send me, and so help me; if you dare to try you will be out of here faster than you can say "What happened". Do I make myself clear?"

Immediately all the students nodded complete intimidated by this new teacher.

"Now then; to all the boys; take off your hats in my class room. If I should find that you attempt to break this rule I will kick you out. And If I have to kick out anyone in this class, they will receive a failing grade and will not be permitted to make up any assignment that I might give out; and seeing as class work is 25 percent of your grade, you might not want to miss any of them as I wont be giving you very many.  
Now ladies; if there is one thing that I can not stand it's a whore. If you want to dress like a prostitute, you will not be coming into my classroom. Save that for what ever brothel you work for."

He glanced over to a boy closer to the door and he felt his eyebrow twitch as he popped a huge bubble of gum.  
These kids were just trying to piss him off.

"Mr. Johnson, spit out that gum right now or else my foot is going up your ass."  
The boy gave a start and threw it to the trash can.

His eyes scanned the room as he made sure every student was paying attention, and his eyes landed on Sonic, who had just put his head down.

He sighed, and grabbed his handbook, walking over to his sleeping form, aware that the class was watching, and he stopped in front of his seat; then with a resounding crack he brought the book down hard over Sonic's head waking him up instantly.  
"OW!"

He winced as he looked up at Shadow's face.  
"No sleeping in my class. Mr. Sonic."  
"What-? How do you know my name?"  
Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't be due to the seating chart I have in my hand; that would be too obvious"  
He turned away and walked up to the black board, ignoring the glare he was getting from Sonic who was blushing as the other kids snickered at him.

"I am also aware that you are supposedly very famous but get this; you may be a world renowned hero to the rest of the world kid, but in here you're just another snot-nosed brat that I have to waste my time teaching."  
Sonic's eyes widened and then his eyebrows cam crashing down again, and seething he sat back in his chair.  
'I got you'

"Now that we have gotten to know each other better, it is tie to turn our attention to the subject of study. Your last teacher sent me a list of all the subjects you have covered so far, therefore I presume that you know all about chemical bounding?"  
He looked around at the blank looks he received from the rest of the class besides Tails.  
"Fine then, is there anyone who knows where you all left off last year?"  
He glanced over to Tails as the kit slowly raised his hand.  
"Mr. Prowler is it?"  
"Yes sir, we left off at Acids and bases."  
"Seriously? Well then you are all a lot farther behind then I thought."  
He took a piece of chalk and wrote neatly a timeline labeled Chemistry topics to cover.  
He then went on to discuss each of these events giving them a general overview of each subject.  
"You might want to take notes class."  
There was a scramble for paper as most of the students searched for paper and pencils, but of course there is always one;  
"Yo Teach! This stuff is boring man!"  
He looked around expectantly at his classmates, but any hopes of glory were instantly dashed.  
"So was your mother, but that didn't stop me."  
The class broke into a series of "Ooohs" and the boys cheeks flushed.  
He would have said more, but just then the bell rung and there were the many sounds of people grabbing their stuff and chairs moving against the floor as the class filed out into the hallway.

Sonic hesitated at the doorway meeting Shadow's eyes in a look that said clearly  
'I hate you'  
Shadow raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.  
'Whatever'  
'You'll pay for earlier.'  
Shadow smirked wickedly.  
'I'd like to see you try'  
And before Sonic could say anything he was pulled out the class room by Tails who had spotted Knuckles and wanted to get to the next class.

"Hey you two, how was Binns?"  
"He wasn't there Knuckles; apparently he got fired. But; we have a new teacher now! He was so cool!"  
"Eh? A cool teacher? Since when did that happen?"  
"I don't like that guy…"  
Sonic said as he turned towards his friends.  
"Eh? What's wrong with you Sonic?"  
"He's angry because Professor Shadow hit him on head when he was sleeping."  
"Really? He actually had the guts to hit Sonic of all people?"  
"Yups!"  
"Wow…"

Knuckles and Tails glanced at the angry face of their friend a bit concerned.  
Sonic wasn't exactly an egomaniac, but all the years of being a big hero had built up a life of being respected and admired by everyone, and being smacked around by a teacher wasn't exactly a confidence booster.

Sonic himself didn't exactly know why he was so mad, but for some reason, he really, really didn't like that guy.

"Aww, don't worry about him Sonic; Lets go to lunch! I'll even treat you to chilidogs!"  
Immediately Sonic brightened up; he DID like chilidogs.  
"Let's go buddy!"

He grabbed the two tailed fox and he was shooting out the cafeteria.  
He was inside in a flash, setting Tails at one of the round tables and was already in line when Knuckles ran in panting.

"I hate it when he does that! He always leaves me behind!"  
"Aww~ poor Knuckles~ I wouldn't leave you behind"  
The seductive voice of Rouge floated to his ears and Knuckles gave a start and spun around blushing lightly as he realized how close she was.

"Oh get a room you two!"  
"Oh there you are Sonic; that was fast."  
"Well that IS my middle name~"  
"I thought your middle name was Maurice."  
"Shut up Knuckles."  
"Hey theres Cream~ Hii Cream" Tails called as the girl rabbit walked into the lunch room.  
"Hi everybody! What's for lunch?"  
"Chili-dogs of course!"  
The rabbit and the fox grinned at each other as Rouge and Knuckles and Sonic all glanced at each other smirking.

"So, Sonic; you thinking of getting a girlfriend?"  
"What?"  
"You know; are there any girlies that got your attention?"  
"Umm… not at the moment"  
"Oh good; it's just that I have a friend who really wants to meet you"  
"Um, that's okay Rouge I'm really not thinking of getting in a relationship at the moment."  
Rouge glanced at Knuckles and raised an eyebrow and Knuckles mouthed that he would tell her later.

"Oh look, it's Ms. Amy!" Cream was saying to Tails.  
"And look who's with her."  
The others looked around as the pink hedgehog walked in followed by none other than Shadow.  
Sonic glared at his direction and turned his attention to hit chilidog which he started to mutilate with a fork.

"Who IS that anyway? I've never seen him before." Rouge was saying.  
"That's Professor Shadow; he's the new history teacher."  
"Really? He's a teacher? But he looks so young!"  
"So that's the guy that Sonic hates now?"  
Tails nodded and they glanced at the blue hedgehog who was devouring his hot dog angrily.  
"Why, what happened."  
"He hit Sonic for sleeping in class"  
"Oh really? Well, that doesn't seem so bad to me; after all teachers do that all the time."  
"Yea, but he also said something like he's just another snot-nosed brat or something"  
Rouge giggled.  
"Well Sonic IS a brat, although I don't want to think about him being snot-nosed."  
Sonic grunted as he bit angrily on his chili-dog, and out of the corner of his eye he watched Shadow and Amy as they had lunch.

"They seem to get along well don't they" Rouge was saying.  
"Of course I could understand why Amy would like him; he's really cute~"

Secretly Rouge smirked as she watched Knuckles' reaction; he suddenly looked angry.  
Tails looked around and realized that many of the girls were staring over at him and he felt his sweat drop as he noticed that Amy was getting some very scary looks for a bunch of them.  
Fan girls were scary.

After the group was finished eating and there was a commotion as they tried to open the door.  
Outside a group of girls were pressed against the glass windows trying to see the new teacher and as soon as it was opened they all fell to the floor in a huge pile.  
It took a while for some of the teachers to clear them up.  
"Okay now that's just ridiculous" Rouge said as she pushed out of the cafeteria followed closely by Knuckles.  
As Sonic held the door for the two remaining friends he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he got the sensation of being watched.  
He turned to look and was startled as he met the red of eyes of the person he hated.  
He glared the teacher earning himself a bored expression, and he turned away to follow his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wake Up Sonic 2**

by ~Animegirl300

'Don't you hate it when the people you hate are always so effing perfect?'  
Sonic thought bitterly as he sat in his chemistry class.  
He looked around the room and his frown deepened.

He hated Shadow the hedgehog but he had to admit, ever since he'd started teaching a couple of weeks ago, this chemistry class had become the best subject for this year's students.

The problem that every had when Mr. Binns was teaching was mostly due to lack of control over the class, and a tendency for disorganization and such a boring unfulfilling way of teaching.

But that was not the problem with Shadow as a teacher;  
For one thing he had a good amount of control over his class.  
When he walked into the room the class went silent and when he was teaching they were ready to learn.  
While there used to be constant fighting and arguing during class, the usual trouble makers were kept in check; ever since Shadow had dealt with their ring leader in a manner most violent and unpleasant to watch, they were too afraid to continue.

He was definitely a lot more organized than Professor Binn's.  
All work was turned in and handed back the very next class, and he always knew exactly where everything was.

But the best part was he had a good way of teaching.  
The problem with most other teachers was; they were very boring; simply droning on and on about the subject. But Shadow had a talent for capturing his student's interest.  
And despite his no-nonsense attitude, he was comfortable around the students and had a dry wit that kept the students engaged.

All in all he was a good teacher; and that was something Sonic hated.

He was starting to get tired of hearing the other students ranting about how great he was, and the fan girls were especially annoying. They would crowd the hallways trying to get his attention, they would disturb classes squealing about him, and they never seemed to shut up.

He glared out the window at the bare trees absentmindedly until he felt Tails elbow him on the arm and glanced over.  
"Say you're here" The fox whispered and Sonic became aware of people watching him.

"Um Here?"  
"Pay attention next time Sonic" Shadow said not even glancing in his direction.  
Sonic grunted.  
'The jerk'

"Now then class, kindly put away all the things on your desk; it's time for your first test of the year."  
Many students groaned as they pushed away their notebooks and took out their number 2 pencils.  
Sonic tapped on the desk with his pencil absent mindedly as Shadow passed out the test books.  
"Do not open your test books until I say so, and do not write inside the test books. You have the rest of the class period to finish taking your test. Are there any questions? No? Good. You may begin."

Sonic flipped open his test book grudgingly and scanned over the questions.  
He forgot to study.  
He scratched his head as he read the first question.  
'Balance the equation'  
He scratched his head behind his ear.  
He knew this one…  
He scratched in his answer and went on to the next.  
'Explain the differences between a combustion reaction and a double replacement reaction.'  
He knew this one too…  
He scanned through the rest of the test book and with a jolt he realized that he actually understood this crap!

With new-found confidence he soared through the test with about ten minutes to spare, and feeling on top of the world he closed his book and stared out the window.  
Then he got the familiar sensation of being watched again, and this time he didn't need to turn to figure out who it was.

He glanced towards his teacher who was frowning with one eyebrow raised.  
'You're finished already?' The look said.  
Sonic flashed a sneering grin and Shadow's frown became more pronounced.  
There was no way that Sonic could have gotten everything right in that book and have finished early.

Not even Tails was finished, and Tails was his best student.  
He scanned the rest of the room who was still working.  
'Oh well' He thought  
Sonic was renowned for his speed fetish; apparently he was about to learn the hard way about rushing.

Just then the bell rung and he called out to the class to bring their tests to his desk in a neat orderly pile.  
He could hear some of his students complaining about the test from outside the door.  
Silently he put the pile in the class's folder for grading and went to get ready for his next class.

"Wasn't that test hard Sonic?" Tails was saying as they walked to lunch.  
"Nah not really. I think I got it actually"  
Knuckles came up from behind them.  
"Now Sonic, if Tails thinks that a test is hard, what makes you think it was easy for you?"  
"Hmph! I know Tail's is smarter than me; heck he's a genius! But I still think that test was easy."  
"Just watch when he didn't get a single answer right!"  
"Uh oh guys watch out; fan girls straight ahead"

The other two looked up at the cafeteria doors where a bunch of girls were standing around looking expectantly.  
Sonic groaned  
"Want to sit outside and eat?"  
The others agreed and they got into the lunch line glancing over to the doorway.

After a while thought the girls began to sit down with disappointed looks.  
"I wondered what happened"  
"Oh, one of the girls peeked inside his classroom and saw that he brought lunch today"  
Rouge said as she walked up to her fiends.  
"Ha, ha! He probably got tired of them too. Serves 'em right." Knuckles said.  
"At least we don't have to eat out in the cold" Tails said.  
They all looked out the windows; they could see the leaves blowing around.

"Hello you guys" Said a cheery voice as Amy walked up behind them in the lunch line with Cream.  
"Hello Ms. Amy"  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing much; and you guys?"  
"Same old, same old."  
Amy grinned and she looked around the cafeteria.

"So~ Ms. Amy~ Tell us about your new boyfriend~"  
Amy glanced at Rouge.  
"Huh?"  
"You know; it's going around that you and Professor Shadow are dating~"  
Sonic Tails and Knuckle's jaws dropped.  
"They are?"  
Amy laughed.  
"You guys are just as bad as teenagers. No Shadow and I aren't dating; we're just old friends"  
"Oh. You knew him before he started working here?"  
She nodded.  
"Yea, we went to high school together actually."  
"Really? How old is he?"  
Amy shook her head and smiled. She should have known she would be bombarded with questions; everyone wanted to know more about the new teacher.  
"He's only 24 actually; but he graduated early."  
"Oh~ What college did he go to"

Amy sighed.  
"Why don't you just ask him all this Rouge?"  
"What! And Risk being mauled but his fan girls? No way!"  
Amy's sweat dropped and she looked around.  
"You do have a point… Those girls aren't nearly as friendly as they used to be"  
She shrugged.  
"Ah well."  
"So, how have you guys been doing with your studies?"

Rouge, Tails and Cream all replied enthusiastically; Knuckles and Sonic not so much.  
On Knuckles' part is was because he simply wasn't trying to boast.  
Sonic though had other motives.  
"Your only problem is being lazy!" Knuckles told him.  
"Nuh uh! I'm not lazy; I just can't focus."  
"Hmph. I always knew you were A.D.D."  
They others laughed and Sonic huffed pouting as they got to the front of the line.

~~~~

That night Shadow was sitting in his living room grading papers on the coffee table in front of his couch.  
He flipped one out of the pile and with a red marker put a red line through all the wrong answers, counting them up and writing down the grade.  
For far the class was doing pretty well.

Most of the people got B's, there were a few C's two A's; the only 100 being Tail's, and it wasn't until he'd gotten to Sonic's test that he actually came across an E.  
He sighed; he knew it.

That boy had only gotten 13 questions right out of the 60 question test.  
He was very lucky that Shadow didn't give out F's.  
He filed the paper away for future reference and continued.

~~~~

"Okay class; I have here your graded tests from our last session. First I am pleased to say that most of you did fairly well; the majority of you have a B. You may clap it up for the two A's that were given out; Earned by Tail's Prowler and Blaze the Cat."

There was a polite round of applause and when the room quieted down Shadow continued.

"I will now be passing around your test papers; and I will allow you all 10 minutes to discuss and compare your answers to the people around you. And If I do not hand you your paper, then please see me after class."

The room went abuzz as he walked around handing out their graded tests; there were some people who weren't pleased, and others who were satisfied.

Sonic gave Tail's a pat on the back.  
"Good job buddy"  
"Thanks Sonic!"

Shadow had finally reached their table passing Tail's his test and smirking evilly at the look Sonic was giving him.  
Somehow he'd known when Shadow first said it that he WOULD be the person to stay after.  
He shot Shadow a dark look behind his back as the dark hedgehog sat behind his desk and set his timer on his desk, flipping quickly through a pile of papers on his desk and with his red marker at the ready, began to start grading the work from the pervious class.

Sonic carefully moved his head to look out the window but out the corner of his eye he was watching Shadow.  
He thought about having to stay after class, and wondered if he would be able to sneak out with the rest at lunch time.  
Probably not.

He sighed and adopted a bored look.  
He could already see this class as posing a problem, and quite frankly that WAS a problem.  
He needed to past chemistry to graduate, and his parents and he were not trying to waste money sending him here, only for him to fail a class.  
He wondered if he could get Tail's to help him out…

The timer on Shadow's desk rung and he called the class to order.

"Okay students, put your test papers away; we are about to start our lesson."

Sonic was determined to pay attention during this class, but at the minutes passed by he found it harder and harder to concentrate.

He was actually writing notes, and he was attempting to listen to the lecture, But every once in a while his mind would wander to something else; like fishing, or running, or Eggman.

The bell startled him out of a particular day dream about faraway castles and being a knight in shining armor, battling with the sword Excalibur.  
He groaned and pretended to be packing his stuff, telling Tail's he would meet up with him at lunch. Finally everyone else had left and he trudged up to Shadow's desk.

"You said to stay after if we didn't get back our tests."  
Shadow quirked a brow and handed over the test putting his elbows on the desk and putting his chin on his crossed hands.

Sonic scanned over the test paper.  
"Dammit!"  
"Watch your language Sonic."  
"Hmph! How the heck did I get an E?"  
He flipped over the papers reading and rereading the questions.  
"The problem is simple. You were rushing to get it done instead of actually making sure your answers were right."  
Sonic's expression turned sour.  
"Funny how Knuckles said the same thing" he mumbled.  
"If even your friend said that then maybe you should listen to them more."  
"Tck! Whatever. Can I go now?"  
"Yes, you may go. But if I were you I would be careful next time. If you continue to bring in grades like that you might just fail this class. That is all."  
Shadow shooed Sonic away indifferently, and Sonic stomped out of the room angrily and headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey dude; what's wrong with you?" Knuckles asked as a grumpy blue hedgehog plopped down in one of the vacant chairs at the table.  
Sonic sighed.  
"You were right. Stupid chemistry!"  
"Aww It cant have been that bad; what'd you get?"  
"I really rather not say… either way I KNEW I hated that guy!"  
"Eh? It's not exactly his fault if you rushed through a test that you didn't study for."  
"Hmph!"  
Knuckles and Tails looked at each other.  
This was very unusual behavior for Sonic; the only person he ever actually held a grudge against was Robotnick; and anyone would understand that.  
Also; Sonic was also known to be rash. What if he came up with some sort of crackpot idea to get revenge?  
Unfortunately enough for Knuckles and Tails, that was exactly what Sonic was thinking of.  
He just needed to find a way to put it into action…  
And first he would have to get close to Shadow…


	3. Chapter 3

**Wake Up Sonic 3**

by ~Animegirl300

The way to get close to Shadow was actually very simple, very obvious, and potentially beneficial.  
Tutoring.

Sonic made sure to get up early the next morning.  
He packed his stuff up neatly and set it by the door, and had breakfast ready for himself and his friends by the time the other woke up.  
Tails and Knuckles noticed this sudden change in behavior but they shrugged it off as a good thing; maybe that test had made Sonic turn his focus to the right things.

As Sonic and Tails got into the classroom Tails noted how Sonic had copied him by actually getting ready to take noted before class started.  
"So Sonic what's going on?"  
"Eh? Nothing much buddy."  
"Feeling studious today?" He asked.  
"Hmm You could say that."

"Okay class settle down." Shadow said as he walked in barley glancing a t his students. "Roll call; Alice"  
"here"  
"Austin"  
"Here"  
"Jeffery"  
"Present"

"Sonic"  
"Here"  
Shadow glanced up as he checked off his name; so he was going to be serious today!

He continued down the list until everyone was accounted for and continued straight to the lesson.  
Throughout the lesson Shadow couldn't figure out what exactly what was so interesting about Sonic's new attitude towards learning, but he supposed he had simply became used to getting annoyed at his arrogant indifferent way of acting in class.  
His eyes would linger on the blue hedgehog, waiting for him to slip up.  
But it never happened.  
He simply took notes and listened.

It was almost boring.

Finally the bell for lunch rung and the class was dismissed.  
"Hey Tails, I'll be there in a minute" Sonic called to his friend who shrugged and went out to meet a certain Cream.

Silently Sonic was having an argument in his head.  
Feeling particularly sour he slowly walked up to Shadow's desk and waited for his teacher to stop writing on the board in silence.  
Eventually Sonic cleared his throat and Shadow frowned over his shoulder.  
He hadn't noticed him standing there.  
"Yes?"  
"Okay so On your first day here you said that you would do anything you could to help a student pass if they really want to learn correct?"  
Shadow slowly sat down behind his desk.  
"Yes, I did say that. Why?" He asked tentatively as he quirked a brow.  
"Well then, I need your help"  
"oh?"  
He crossed his hands in front of his face as he registered Sonic.  
"And what makes you think that I'll help you?"  
"Look if you're not going to then I wont waste my time begging for your help. I'm simply asking as a student to a teacher."  
"Oh calm down; I never said I wouldn't help you. I simply asked what makes you think that I should."  
"Well, for one thing as I'm sure you've gathered, I'm not exactly… bright"  
Sonic folded his arms and bristled as he said it.  
Shadow raised an eyebrow and hesitated.  
"Not.. Necessarily; the fact you're recognizing that you need help says other wise. You might just need a bit of extra help."  
"So you'll do it?"  
Shadow sighed. And looked at the clock.  
"I suppose I have to seeing as I promised I would… Fine then; come back to my room after school tomorrow and we shall get started."  
"Okay!"  
Sonic turned towards the door and was on his way out when Shadow called after him.  
"And Sonic,"  
"Yes?"  
"If I find out that you are up to something, I will personally make you pay for it. Got it?"  
Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"I got it."  
"Good"

~~~~~

"What are you so happy about?" Knuckles asked as Sonic sat down at their usual spot for lunch.  
"Oh nothing. What's for lunch?"  
"What they always have for lunch Sonic"  
"What did you stay after class for Sonic?" Tails asked.  
"Eh? I was just asking him something. Don't worry about it"

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other, concern etched on their faces.  
Sonic caught the look and rolled his eyes.  
"Look guys I'm fine! I really don't know what you're worried about"  
"What are they worried about?"  
Sonic looked up.  
"hey Rouge. Knuckles and Tails are acting really paranoid."  
"How come?"  
Sonic shrugged and Knuckles glared at him as he went to the lunch line for food.

"he's up to something…"  
"yea, but what?"  
"I don't know, but knowing Sonic it really cant be good."

~~~~

After school Sonic walked down the hallway hesitantly and was surprised to see Shadow standing outside his door with his coat, scarf and briefcase.  
"You're late. Do you want my help or not?"  
"Hmph! Obviously I do if I came here at all."  
Shadow grunted and started walking in the direction opposite of where Sonic just came from.  
"Umm, where are we going?"  
"To the campus library"  
"Oh. Why?"  
Shadow frowned in his direction.  
"Obviously because the library has more resources should we need them."  
"How can a bunch of old books help me?"  
Shadow pinched his eyebrow in frustration.  
"What! Books get boring after a while"  
"Hmph"  
They walked out of the building and into the cold fall air.  
Halfway to the library Sonic started to kick up leaves to Shadow's annoyance, but Shadow was soon laughing evilly as Sonic accidentally ended up kicking a hidden concrete pipe for the underground sewage system.  
"Ow!"

Eventually they got to the white stoned building, and Sonic whistled as he looked up at it. It was obviously based on a Greek temple; it had the triangular mural on the front over the 4 pillars that kept the roof up.

"Come on Sonic." Shadow called as he reached the door. Quickly Sonic ran up after him.  
If the outside was impressive, so was the inside.  
There were hundreds of thousands of selves in every direction and Sonic wondered how people could possibly find their way around in here.  
He followed Shadow to the sitting area where there were two free couches on either side of a small coffee table.  
"Now then" Shadow said as Sonic sat down and, he set down his stuff and took off his scarf and coat.  
"The first order of business when it comes to tutoring is figuring out the best method to teach. So first I shall ask you questions related to your learning style."  
"Okay…"  
"First of all, when you remember something, what do you think of when you think about it; for example; if I were to say the word apple, what would you think of: a picture of an apple, an apples scent, or the word apple itself?"  
"Err the picture of an apple comes to mind."  
'And now I'm hungry' He thought.

"Okay. That would probably indicate that you're more of a visual learner, but just to make sure."  
He unclipped his briefcase and pulled out two different pieces of paper.  
The first was a picture of two atoms sharing a valence electron; the other had a formula that really meant nothing to Sonic.  
He set the two picture down on table facing Sonic.

"Now, I want you to try and memorize what you see in the two pictures as I explain what they are about."  
Sonic nodded and stared at the picture of the two atoms.  
"Number 1, when two or more atoms form a covalent bond they are sharing a pair of valence electrons."  
Sonic nodded once as he stared at the picture and Shadow continued.

"Number 2, AgNO3 + HCl - HNO3 + AgCl"  
"Whoa… what?"  
"I'm not going to repeat myself just try to remember it"  
He took away both of the papers and asked Sonic to quote one of the things he'd said.  
"Umm, you said when two or more atoms form a covalent bond that means they share valence electrons?"

"Humph; very good. So it's obvious that you learn better when you actually see what's in front of you, rather when you hear about it. Hmm"  
Shadow looked away thoughtfully before standing up and walking over to one of the library shelves. Sonic hesitated and followed as Shadow browsed, wondering what he was looking for.

He would pick up a book, skim through a few pages and the majority of the time would say something like "Nope" and set to down turning to the next one. What Sonic couldn't understand is how come he didn't need to look through all the books on the shelves, but he guessed he was looking for a certain book in particular.  
Shadow reached the end of the shelves and looked both ways before choosing to go right, and finally he found the book he was looking for.  
"Ah here it is; 'Chemical Bonds: An Introduction to Atomic and Molecular Structure'"  
He handed the book to Sonic.  
"Now, I want you to read at least 3 Chapters each night until you are finished reading it. Taking notes would also be a good idea. After you have finished reading this we shall start to practice applying all the knowledge you've gained to the work we might do in class."  
"Oh So I just have to read?"  
"Pretty much"  
"Okay then, Thanks"  
Shadow nodded and Sonic was dismissed.  
He ran back over to get his stuff, and was out the door in a sonic second.

Back at home Knuckles and Tails were playing video games while Sonic was chilling in his room currently yelling at the people on the MMORPG he was playing.  
"NO HEAL! HEAL! YOU STUPID DOCTOR! NO! DARN IT! Aww man…"  
He winced as the screen turned red and his character feel the ground with bulging eyes, and typed in the little text box "Rez please".

While he would wait for the doctor to rez him he grabbed the little Chinese take out box on his desk and taking his chop sticks attempted to get at the shrimp and noodles at the bottom.

"BLEH! stupid fake chop sticks…"  
He jumped up and went to the kitchen for a fork and was back in a blink of an eye. He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
Boredom~

He rolled on his side and that's when he spotted the small book, whose corner was protruding from his backpack.  
He sat up and crossed his legs holding his ankles as he started at it.  
'You really should start reading that book..' Said a voice in his head.  
'But I don't want to!'  
'But it's the right thing to do…'  
'I do the right thing all the time…'  
He went over and picked it up, turning it over and over in his hands.  
He sighed.  
It couldn't hurt.  
Sitting on his bed he leaned back against the futon and started to read.  
"Chapter 1…"

~~~~~

"Hey Sonic; what's that you're reading?"  
Sonic looked up from his book and looked around at Tails and Knuckles who were both looking over his shoulders to look at the book in his hands.  
"Hey, Hey, Hey! It's rude to read over someone's shoulder," Sonic said as he turned around, walking backwards and walked in front of his friends, snapping the book shut and folding it under his arm.  
"You do it to us all the time!"  
Sonic scratched his head.  
"So~"  
"Just show us the book Sonic!"  
"No!"  
Knuckles attempted to grab the book from him and Sonic put an arm between them, pushing Knuckles back so he couldn't reach.  
"Just let me see! It's not one of those dirty novels of yours is it?"  
"SHUDDUP KNCUKLES! And No it's not."  
"I wanna see!" Piped up Tails  
The two boys tried to grab it from Sonic as he tried to keep it away but then he felt it being snatched out of his hand and he turned around angrily, stopping when he figured out who it was.  
Professor Shadow.  
Tails and Knuckles got up from where they'd fallen and adopted shameful expressions.  
Sonic just made a face and crossed his arms tapping his foot.  
"Look; if you all are going to continue your childish squabble, kindly do it off of school property and after school has ended. Sonic and Tail's if you are late to my class I will be deducting 10 points off our next test."  
He handed Sonic back the book.  
"Now get to class all of you."

Shadow rolled his eyes as the students past; Tails encouraging Sonic to go faster.  
"You almost got us in trouble you jerk!" Knuckles exclaimed when they were out of ear shot.  
"ME! It wouldn't have happened if you two would have just left me alone!"  
"You should have just given us the book!"  
"I didn't have to if I didn't want to."  
Sonic stomped ahead of Tails and Knuckles.  
They couldn't blame him for keeping some things secret.

When he got to the class room he sat down at his normal desk and stared out the window until class started.  
He hadn't want Shadow to know that he actually found that stupid book interesting.  
He glanced at it where it lay on top of his notebook under his hand, and he frowned.  
It was stupid.  
But he was actually learning something from it.  
He could remember how to balance equations, how to classify them, how to tell when a chemical reaction had reached equilibrium…  
He knew it!  
But he was too prideful to admit that Shadow had been correct.  
Sourly he tapped on his desk with his pencil, unaware that Tails was watching him anxiously.

"Hey Sonic?"  
"Huh?" Sonic asked glancing over.  
He stopped tapping momentarily.  
"Are you mad at us?"  
Sonic looked surprised and suddenly felt guilty.  
It was their fault: they had just been playing around.  
"No! Of course not!"  
"You aren't?"  
"No, I'm not; I'm sorry buddy."

Tails smiled brightly and he turned his attention to the front as Shadow walked in.  
"Good Morning class. Today we shall be going over the material covered last class, by conducting a lab. Kindly pair up with two extra people and send one up to my desk for your materials."  
With the scuffling of chairs and movement of books the students went to group up.  
Tails and Sonic looked up as a green hedgehog with scratched on his chest, wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket with flames on the sleeves sat down in the chair next to Tails and put his feet up.  
"Yo! You need a partner right?"  
"Apparently not now," Sonic said friendly  
"Sonic's the name, And He's Tails."  
"The name's Scourge. It's your pleasure."  
The green hedgehog lowered his glasses from his light blue eyes and he smirked cockily.

When Tail's was back with the lab materials everyone was working on their lab project nicely and equally… Except for Scourge.  
As Tails and Sonic worked on measuring, weighing and combining the different chemicals as it said on their lab report, Scourge was going on about the people he'd beaten up, the stores he'd robbed, and he latest escape from the police.  
"….Heh! The never saw it coming"  
"I'm sure they didn't" Sonic said politely but absentmindedly.  
"Can you pass the sulfate Tails?"

Scourge looked down at the small beakers.  
"Hey wanna see something cool?"  
He grabbed the beaker containing hydroxide and poured it indo the beaker with the sulfur in it and immediately out of the beaker shot a large amount of foam.  
"WOAH!"  
"Dude! What the hell?"  
Scourge laughed evilly as Shadow came over to see what was going on.  
"Since you all want to act like idiots, the three of you will be receiving a failing grade for the day and you all shall stay in here during your lunch time to clean up both this mess, and the other lab stations in this class room. The bell shall be ringing in 10 minutes so I suggest you get busy."

For the rest of the class period Sonic and Tails were throwing mutinous looks towards Scourge as they got rid of the foamy stuff that covered spot on the desk, as he sat back in his chair picking at his teeth. Tails' ears were dropping disappointedly as he wondered how he was going to make up for the missing grade.  
Idly Sonic thought at least his stuff hadn't been ruined: he was sure that old librarian he got the book from would be after him if he returned it in a condition similar to how Tail's notebook looked.

After the lunch bell the boys gathered up the beakers from the other tables and brought them to the sink to be washed, while Shadow sat at his desk grading papers.

As Sonic and Tails washed up the beakers Scourge amused himself by playing with the thermometers until eh saw the looks on their faces.  
"Aww don't worry about that old grade it wasn't like a test or anything."  
Sonic and Tails met each other's eyes as Scourged glanced over at Shadow and leaned his head in to whisper to them.

"Hey, wanna hear something about Mr. Emo pants over there?"  
Before the others could refuse he continued.  
"Okay, so my friends and I were talking the other day right? And I told em we had this new teacher. And when I told them it was Shadow they all told me some things~"  
He glanced over again making sure he couldn't be over heard, and although he tried to ignore what Scourge was saying, Sonic found himself intensely interested.

"Okay, so my homes Rodger told me about how a couple of years ago, he used to work at a high school. And that's when it happened. Apparently he was harassing some girl; a student of his. It was really creepy; you know like pictures over the internet and crap, and the girl's mother found out and informed the authorities; so he got fired! Heh! But I guess that's what you get for being a child molester."  
With a smirk Scourge turned around on his stool and headed to the door.

"I'm off Professor!"  
"Whatever"  
Sonic and Tail's looked at each other as they wondered the same thing.  
Was it true?

"So what do you think of Scourge's story Sonic?"  
Tails asked quietly as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Hmph! I wouldn't believe anything that Scourge says; that dudes a royal pain in ass. He's probably just making that stuff up!"  
Tails nodded and grinned at his 'Older brother'  
"If you say so Sonic"  
Sonic grinned back at him but in his mind he wasn't so confident.  
Even if Scourge was a jerk, they really didn't know much about the Professor.

What is he really was some sort of pedo?  
Sonic shivered and he sat down at the table with the others.  
Did this mean he should stop going to tutoring with him?  
'Not really; he wouldn't dare to do anything at a library' the voice in the back of his mind said.  
And secretly he really didn't think Shadow could be that bad…  
After all wasn't he the one who was running away from the fan girls that stalked him around the school?  
Either way he really hoped that Scourge was just making it up…


	4. Chapter 4

**Wake Up Sonic 4**

by ~Animegirl300

"And AGAIN you are late hedgehog"  
Sonic didn't even look up from the backpack he was ruffling through as he walked up to an irked Shadow.  
"Sorry…"  
He zipped up the bigger pocket of his backpack, frowning as he stuck his hand in another.  
"I seriously cannot find my wallet… I know I had it before lunch…"  
He mumbled to himself and his hand caught onto something, and he pulled out what Shadow presumed was a cookie.  
"Ooh~ I wondered where that went"  
"If you eat that thing in front of me I will gladly kick you." Shadow said as a vein in his temple popped menacingly.  
Sonic paused, the cookie only a few inches away from his mouth and gave Shadow a look before putting the cookie back.

Shadow turned around to the exit and walked on, leaving Sonic to follow in his wake.  
As Sonic watched him from behind he wondered about what Scourge had said.  
If Scourge WAS right; this new information might put a huge stopper on his plans.  
His unfinished plans he reminded himself, but plans none the less.

From what he gathered in his experiences with the guy, he really didn't seem like the type of person to harass someone…  
'Well not in that way' He corrected himself as he felt area on his head that was still tender from when Shadow hit him.  
'Actually scratch that' He thought  
Shadow just didn't seem like the type to actually chase someone…  
He stopped and shivered as the image of Shadow beckoning suggestively came to mind, and the alarm bell went off in his brain.  
'BAD THINGS!'  
He clasped both sides of his head as he tried to block out the image.

Shadow glanced back at his student as he realized he had stopped.  
He tilted his head to the side and doubled back stopping in front of the blue hedgehog.  
"What are you doing?"  
Sonic opened his eyes and was startled to see Shadow standing only a foot away, his arms crossed looking annoyed.  
"Oh it's nothing~" Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head and attempted a laugh, noting how his eye was twitching.

A cold breeze kicked Sonic out of his embarrassing thoughts as he shivered. And Shadow raised an eyebrow.  
"You're cold?"  
He sighed and grabbed off his scarf holding it out to Sonic.  
"Here. You may use it for now but I expect it back in the same condition as I've left it with you."

Sonic looked astonished and hesitated before talking the scarf.  
"Heh, Thanks"  
Shadow grunted and Sonic tied it around his neck before they walked on toward the library.

~~~

"Well then, I'm glad to see you've actually been studying." Shadow said as he reviewed the notes that Sonic had diligently taken from the book.  
Sonic grinned and turned his attention back to the few practice problems sitting in front of him.

He tapped his cheek with his pencil as he thought it out, a habit that Shadow had pointed out before.  
It had only been a bit less than a week so far, but Sonic was making good progress.  
He understood the theory, he knew the steps, he just made small mistakes in the details that threw him off.

Sonic wrote in his last answers and handed the paper over to Shadow who frowned a he concentrated.  
"In this first problem you've made a mistake right here in the subscripts. There are 2 Hydrogen, not 3."  
Sonic gave him a look.

"Hmph! I blame you and your stupid handwriting!"  
Shadow smirked and he went over the rest of the paper.  
He really didn't mind Sonic's little jabs as much as he would have before.  
"Don't blame me if you have the literacy of a six year old."  
"Nah nah! It's more like a 12 year old, but my literacy is a lot better than your penmanship."  
"Oh~ You learned a new word? Aren't you so proud"  
"Yes, I am actually; aren't I just a complete badass?"  
"Language Sonic; do remember I'm still your teacher. And if you leave out the bad, then yes you are."  
"Har, har! Touché~ And this is coming from the emo teacher?"  
Shadow scoffed.  
"Oh please, as IF I haven't heard that one before. And I am NOT emo."  
"Oh yes you are;  
E is for Emotional, ruin everybody's day,  
M is for miserable people,  
O is for on the dark side cuz we got some fresh cookies~.  
Actually.. What ever happened to that cookie anyway…"  
"Why am I not surprised; a college student quite Niga-Higa songs. And don't you dare eat that cookie Sonic! I do NOT want to get blamed if you die from food poisoning."  
"I've eaten worse! Once there was this old chilidog I left under the couch at home. And then there was that slice of pizza from on top of the fridge."  
"I did NOT need to know that Sonic. Anyway here is your paper back. Make corrections."

He waved his hand in a shooing manner and Sonic set to work as Shadow flipped open one of the thick leather-bound books.  
"I'm still glad to see that, that book helped you."  
"Yes surprisingly. I guess this old library is good for something."

"And I'm guessing there's a reason for why you and your friends were fighting over it?"  
Sonic hesitated from his writing and looked up, but Shadow was looking down at the book he was reading.  
Sonic shrugged.  
"We weren't exactly fighting; they were just trying to grab it from me."  
"Any particular reason why you wanted to hide it in the first place?"  
"Eh? I guess I rather them NOT know that I'm a complete idiot."

His teacher scoffed.  
"I'm sure they both know that already."  
Sonic shrugged.  
"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe one of them could help you with your studies?"  
Sonic bristled a little at the thought.  
"As if having to ask YOU isn't enough."

Shadow looked up at him and raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Ah~ so it's a pride thing is it?"  
"I guess you could say that"  
"hmm. You just don't want to be outdone by your 'Little brother'"  
Sonic paused in what he was doing.

'Was that the reason?'  
He bit down on his thumb nail.  
He'd never actually thought about like that…  
But that would make a bit more sense…

As a hero Sonic had always shined in everything he did, but here in school where wits were being pitted against each other, Tails was always the one to come in on top.  
He didn't exactly mind Tails finding something that he was recognized for; but he DID wish that people would stop criticizing his own intellect against him.

He shook his head, aware of Shadow looking at him expectantly.  
"No that's not the reason…"

Shadow shrugged.  
"So then? What IS the reason for this sudden change in interests?"  
Sonic gave a noncommittal shrug.  
"I don't know; besides the need to actually pass."  
"If you say so"  
It didn't really matter much; Shadow was just curious.  
Silently he turned his attention to his book.

~~~~

"Hey'a Sonic! Where were you?" Tails called from where he sat on the couch as Sonic entered the apartment.  
"Hey Tails, I was just… out"  
He shrugged and set down his backpack ignoring Tail's questioning look with a jolt of guilt.

He hated keeping secrets from his best friend.  
"So, what's going on?" He asked as he looked around.  
"Knuckles is out with Rouge so I'm just hanging out I guess."  
"Oh, that's cool of them; they never really get to hang out much anymore."  
"Yea, I hope the have fun. Oh, and theres some left over Chinese food in the fridge."  
"Ah Thanks~. Orange chicken here I come!"

He ran to the fridge and in a flash he had his orange chicken and a soda and was sitting next to Tail's on the couch watching movies and talking about life.

Sonic felt sort of bad now that he'd talked with Tail's;  
For a while now he hadn't been acing like the friend and brother he claimed to be, and he hadn't noticed how much stuff Tail's was going through.  
For one thing he was still trying to figure out how to proceed with Cream;  
He'd liked her for a while, but Tails was a shy little guy.  
Sonic tried giving him a pep talk, and even if he couldn't give his friend any detailed advice, at least he succeeded in cheering him up.

"So, what's been going on with YOU Sonic?"  
"Eh? Oh nothing much really; school work I guess."  
"Is that why you've been acting weird lately?"  
"I've been acting weird?"  
Tails nodded.  
"Yea, it's like you come home late every day and just go up to your room these days… and when we're all hanging out it's like you're distracted by something. Is everything okay?"  
"Aww I'm sorry buddy. I actually hadn't realized. Everything's okay though; I guess I need to start paying more attention to you guys huh?"  
He grinned at his two tailed buddy who smiled before adopting a wondering look.  
"Umm... is it okay to ask where you always go off to after school?"  
Sonic scratched his nose and glanced at the young fox.  
Then he sighed.  
"I'm sorry Tails; I do appreciate the concern, but I really rather not say"  
"oh, okay Sonic."  
"Sorry…"  
"Nah, it's okay, if you don't want to tell me, I'll respect that and besides." He said grinning "I don't tell YOU all my secrets either!"  
"Oh really! And what are YOU hiding!"  
Sonic said as he crossed his arms and raised an eye ridge grinning.  
"Wouldn't YOU like to know?"  
"Oh I'll figure it out some time; you can't hide from your big brother!"  
"We'll see!"

For the rest of the night they played video games and watched movies, both glad to have had their friendship rekindled.

~~~~

Sonic rolled onto his side in bed.  
It was nighttime; the moon was shining brightly in the middle of the sky, but Sonic couldn't sleep for some reason.  
Fitfully he rolled over again.  
He couldn't figure it out.  
Why was he feeling so restless?

He knew that if he didn't go to sleep now he would be tired tomorrow.  
And Shadow would get pissed if he started falling asleep in class again…  
He blinked as he thought of his teacher…  
'Shadow'

His eyelids closed halfway as he stared into space.  
What was going on with him?  
It had been two weeks since he'd started going to Shadow for tutoring, and Sonic was having problems;  
The very reason for doing these extra lessons had originally been a part of his plan for revenge… but lately Sonic felt that his heart simply wasn't in it anymore…  
He was starting to … almost… enjoy those extra lessons…

Sonic slapped his face as he thought it.  
GOD! He was acting so weird.

At first he'd hated Shadow almost as much as he hated Robotnick…  
Then something changed when he started spending time with him.  
When he saw him, he didn't feel the old spark of anger he used to.  
And when they met up the air had lost the old tension.  
They were almost friendly these days.

And Sonic found that very disconcerting.  
He groaned and rolled over again.

Shadow was always on his mind these days.  
And that was scary.  
It would be completely out of the blue when Sonic would wonder what was going on with his black and red teacher, and the constant looking over his shoulder thinking he was near by was getting on his nerves.

And to rap it all up, there were some nights when he would appear in his dreams. Those dreams would be strange and oddly blurred, and the only things about those dreams that he could remember was Shadow's face.

Sonic grabbed both sides of his head and shook himself back a forth.  
This was ridiculous!  
Angrily he rolled on his stomach and bit his pillow.  
He wanted it to stop!  
He had no idea what this stupid feeling in his chest was, but he wanted it gone!

He was then distracted as he felt something tickled the top of his head.  
He looked up at his head board and realized it was something red, and made of cloth.  
He reached for it and brought it closer to his face so he could see.

It was a scarf.  
Shadow's scarf, he realized with an unpleasant jolt.  
He stared at it and glanced around as if to see if anyone was watching, and he rolled over on his back holding it up in the air and looking at it.

It was soft between his fingers.  
His nose twitched as the breeze of the fan blew the scarf closer to his face, and his nose caught its scent.  
It smelled of him…  
It was a pleasant smell, soft and dark subtle.  
And it was driving him crazy.  
He rolled over halfway on his side, halfway on his stomach and clasped his hands to his chest as he curled in a ball, still clutching the scarf.  
His eyelids dropped sleepily as he laid there breathing in the intoxicating smell, wondering when in the hell had he gone soft for that stupid teacher of his.

~~~~

"Sonic wake up!"  
Sonic's head popped off his pillow as he was startled awake by the voice of his friend Knuckles right over him.  
"AH! I'm awake!"  
Knuckles laughed at the sight of the sleepy hedgehog.  
His blue quills were sticking up in odd directions and his eyes looked dazed with sleep.  
Sonic looked around and with a jolt he realized he'd fallen asleep holding on to Shadow's scarf.  
Sneakily he hid it under his pillow.  
"HAHA! Anyway come on! It's Saturday and we're going bowling remember?"  
"Oh yea, all right I'll be down in a minute."  
For a few minutes after Knuckles left Sonic sat there staring into space trying to remember the dream he'd been having.  
It had been a good dream; he remembered feeling particularly happy, but he couldn't recall exactly what went on.

He got up and headed to the bathroom staring in horror as he saw what he looked like in the mirror.  
Usually he when he slept he stayed still for the night, but his hair was telling him that he had been restless.

He turned on the water and after a while a cloud of steam was fogging up the room.  
He stood there under the showerhead with his eyes closed feeling the warm water cascading down his body and soaking through his fur.  
It felt so nice, so warm, so soothing.

And that's when it hit him.  
His eyes popped open despite the hot water and he almost fell over in shock.  
THAT'S what his dream was about!

He leaned against the shower wall for support and he looked to the floor his mind racing.  
His dream… had been… about… Shadow…  
Only last night it hadn't been one of the usual dreams when his face simply popped up!  
That dream last night had been about something very far from innocent.

His mind was going hay-wire.  
He'd never had a dream like that before; he'd heard people talk about having them, but never in his life had it happened to him; he had a lot more to worry about than that type of craving…  
So why was it happening now…

He shut off the water and grabbed a towel trudging back to his bed room, where he lifted his pillow and stared at the red scarf that was hidden there.  
'You!' He thought angrily.  
'This is YOUR fault!'

With a huff he leaned his arms on his desk shivering.  
'Damn him!' He thought.  
'Damn that stupid hedgehog!'

~~~~

"Hey Sonic!"  
"Good morning blue!"

Sonic smiled as he walked into the kitchen, he's calmed down a bit from his little tantrum.  
"Good morning my peoples! What's fro breakfast!"  
"We're having WAFFLES~!" Tails called from the table as Sonic went to the fridge for orange juice.  
Next to the fridge Knuckles was at counter with the waffle maker.  
Sonic laughed as he realized that Knuckles was wearing his pink cooking apron.  
"HAHA! That's a nice color for you red!"  
"Aww shuddup! It was a gift!"  
"whatever Knucks~"  
He dodged a punch from the echidna and went over sit across from Tails at the table.  
"What you reading there Buddy?"  
"It's call the 'Tao of Pooh'"  
Sonic almost spat out his juice.  
"The tower of poo what?"  
Tails laughed and shook his head.  
"No it's the Tao of Pooh: T-A-O P-o-o-h ha!"  
"It still sounds like the tower of poo to me."

~~~

"Amy, why do I listen to you?"  
Shadow asked as he and the pink hedgehog walked down the street of Westopolis.  
"Because I'm always right of course!"  
"Hmph!"  
"Aww common Shadow, don't be like that! It'll be fun!"  
"In what way could throwing around a heavy stone ball at a bunch of white sticks possibly be fun?"  
Amy made a face.  
"It's about the competition!"  
"What ever! It'll be boring!"  
Amy sighed.

Arguing with Shadow was a futile effort; but at least he wasn't running away.  
"I still think you'll have fun. Ah there we are!"  
Amy spotted the bowling joint and scanned the crowd for someone.  
For a minute Shadow wondered what she was looking for but his question was answered as she waved and called to someone.

"Hi Rouge there you are!"  
A white Bat that Shadow recognized as a student waved to Amy and walked over pulling along a red echidna who was usually affiliated with Sonic.  
'And that meant…'  
Unsurprising the blue hedgehog appeared from the crowd after the echidna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wake Up Sonic 5**

by ~Animegirl300

Sonic looked up at Shadow and for maybe the second time that day wondered if the world just hated him.

Shadow was the very last person he wanted to see right now in light of what was happening to him.  
Why oh why did HE have to be here!  
He forced a grin and grabbed Tails excusing themselves.  
"I and Tail's will just go grab a table. Come on buddy!"

Before Tail's could reply he and Sonic were inside sitting at one of the tables.  
'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, damn it, damn it!' Sonic thought as he tapped the circular table with his finger and covered his face with the other hand with his elbow leaning against its surface.

Tails noted that Sonic's eye was twitching and felt a sudden wave of concern, but he couldn't comment because the rest of the group had come in.  
As Shadow sat down carefully in a seat across from Sonic, the blue hedgehog jumped up to go with Knuckles and Amy to rent the bowling balls.

"Are you feeling okay Sonic?" Knuckles asked as they stood in line as he noted his anxious expression.  
Sonic looked at him and waved it off.  
"Yea I'm good. 3 please" He told the guy behind the counter; ignoring Knuckles' suspicious looks.

"Come on Shadow~, aren't you playing?" Amy asked the black hedgehog.  
"No thank you. I'll just sit here."  
"Aww! You're no fun!"  
"I never pretended I was"

As the other went over to the bowling lane Shadow took out a book and waited.

As Sonic waited for his turn, his eye twitched constantly as he tried to resist the urge to look over his shoulder.  
He glanced out of the corner of his eye barely moving his head and his expression normaled out as that weird foreign feeling started up again in his chest.  
Shadow was sitting with one arm over the back of his chair and his left leg crossed over his other looking carelessly handsome as always.  
Sonic slapped himself as he realized the road his mind was heading down.  
'DAMN IT!'  
He almost banged his head against the green bowling ball in him hand but the fear of looking like a complete fool kept him from it.

'Why me' He thought.  
"Your turn blue"  
Knuckle moved out of his way as he stood at the end of the lane.  
He gave a small breath, stood up straight and brought his arm back, and with a large amount of power swung the ball and sent it rolling along to the pins quickly.  
With a crash all of the pins dropped and Sonic gave a small cheer.  
"Mwahaha! Strike!"

He gave a cocky grin and a thumb's up over his shoulder at the others, and felt a small twinge of disappointment when he realized Shadow wasn't even paying attention.  
He gave a mental huff and went back over to the bench to watch the others.  
It wasn't until Amy's 4th turn that Shadow came over with the rest of the group.  
Sonic felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Shadow's deep voice came up behind him.

"Who's winning?"  
Sonic looked up over his shoulder and shrugged.  
"So far Knuckles and I are tied for first."  
"Hmm"

Shadow walked around from behind the bench and sat down crossing his arms and legs as he watched.  
Sonic felt edgy and anxious as he realized how close the other hedgehog was.  
He stood up rigidly and his hair was standing on end.  
He tried to keep his attention straight forward but he couldn't help but glance over at his teacher. He leaned forward leaning his face on his hand and adopted a bored look as his eyelids closed halfway, but out of the corner of his eye he was staring at Shadow.

As he looked at the dark hedgehog's arms that were crossed over his chest, he wondered idly what it would be like to feel them around him, and suddenly he felt his face grown hot and he snapped his eyes forward as the image burned in his brain.  
'DAMN IT!'

"It's your turn Sonic" Shadow said, sending tremors down Sonic's spine as the blue hedgehog looked up at him confused.  
"What?"  
Shadow looked at him with an eyebrow raised from where he was watching the others, in a look that clearly said 'pay attention stupid'  
"I said it's your turn"  
"Oh!" Said Sonic jumping up "Opps"  
Sonic ran over to the others and did his best for the rest of the game to keep his attention off Shadow at all costs.

~~~~

On Monday Sonic woke up early feeling the strangest sort of feeling as he remembered the dream he'd just woken up from.

He'd done it again.  
Disgusted with himself, Sonic push the 'damned' scarf away from himself and his face flushed as scattered vague images came to the front of him mind.  
'Damn it!'

He buried his face in his pillow and his fists clenched.  
What the heck was effing wrong with him?  
What was up with this stupid friggin' obsession?  
He gritted his teeth bitterly and rolled over, putting the back of his arm over his eyes.  
'Don't think about it! Don't think about!' He told himself over and over, but to no avail.  
The vision of that stupid damned hedgehog still popped up in his mind and he truly could not get it out for more then 5 minutes.

He sighed and sat up, his eyes down cast.  
"Why?" He whispered desperately.  
This wasn't like him.  
Sonic had always been happy being single and independent.  
He'd never been attracted to someone like THIS before.  
Before it had only ever been a slight twinge, but then it would die maybe the next day.

But that wasn't happening now…  
NOW he'd been having this problem for how long? Almost a week?  
Sonic shook his head stubbornly.  
It was just a faze, he told himself.  
Just a simple little 'thing' that would go away any day now.  
Or so he hoped…

Later on during class time Sonic found it hard to concentrate on what was going on in class, that is until Shadow came in with the announcement of a test.

The rest of the class groaned and Sonic put away his stuff as he got ready.  
Maybe a test was what he needed; anything to keep Shadow off his mind.

As soon as he had his test paper he began.  
'Well, at least SOME good came from tutoring with him' Sonic thought as he scanned it over.  
The majority of the questions were familiar problems that he and Shadow had worked on before.  
Sonic couldn't exactly remember the answers themselves, but at least he knew what to do.  
He was very careful as he went from question to question, sometimes glancing up at the clock to make sure he wasn't rushing.  
He was also unaware that he was being watched.

Shadow's eyes scanned the room every few minutes to make sure there was no talking of looking at other people's papers, and constantly out of the corner of his eye he found himself watching the blue hedgehog intently.

He probably shouldn't have cared very much, but he had to smirk to himself a little as he realized that Sonic was following his advice; or at least he'd stopped rushing through things.  
If there was anything that a teacher loved, it was when a student actually learned something from them, and being that Sonic was his current pet project it was gratifying ti know he'd made some progress.

~~~~~

"Boy I'm beat!" Sonic said stretching as he and Tail's exited the class room.  
"Yea; that stuff was pretty hard! How do you think you did?"  
"I probably did alright. But what are YOU worrying about? You always ace every test don't cha?" He said as he ruffled Tail's hair affectionately.  
Tails swatted his hand away childishly and whined.  
"Hey! don't do that! People are laughing!"  
"Ha, ha So? You didn't mind before"  
"Yes but I was a kid back then~"  
Sonic pretended to cry.  
"My little brother is growing up!"  
Tails punched Sonic on the arm playfully.  
"Aw shut up!"  
"It's true~"

"Aww what a cute little conversation"  
The two boys looked up to see the unwanted figure of Scourge the hedgehog standing a few feet in front of them.  
Sonic raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you want Scourge"  
The green hedgehog chuckles and reached into his pocket.  
"I came to return this to you" He said smirking evilly.  
He threw something to Sonic, who caught it and looked down surprised.  
It was his wallet!

"Wait! That's why it was missing! You stole it, You little thief!"  
Scourge pulled at his collar cockily.  
"I prefer the term I 'borrowed it' actually. You have it back don't cha!"  
"Yea, empty! You little bastard!"  
That wiped the smirk of Scourges face. He snarled at the blue hedgehog and took fighting stance.

"What'd you just call me you little punk!"  
"Oh I'm the punk? At least I don't go around stealing peoples lunch money like a little sniveling coward!"  
"What ever, serves me right for trying to return it to yuh. Why don't you and your little boyfriend go back to making out instead of picking fights with your betters"

For one very short second Sonic's face paled as he realized what Scourge was implying, and even thought he had included the wrong person, he was somewhat right…  
But that small moment didn't last for long;

In the next second Sonic and Scourge were on the floor brawling it out!  
Tails attempted to break it up, grabbing Sonic's arm and yelling for him to stop, but it wasn't until they each felt themselves pulled away from each other did they stop.  
"ALL THREE OF YOU BREAK IT UP NOW"  
Sonic and Scourge winced as the dooming voice came crashing into their ear drums, as Shadow held them by the scruffs of their necks.  
"What the hell is going on here?"

Scourge sneered up at him evilly.  
"Oh nothing, we were just having a talk, that's all"  
Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed Scourge by the ear, walking him to the front door.  
Over his shoulder he called,  
"You two stay right there until I come back, and you'd better have not moved when I do"

Tails and Sonic looked at each other.  
"I'm sorry buddy… now I've gotten you in trouble too…"  
Tails shook his head.  
"Nah it's okay… it was definitely worth it to see that left jab you gave him to nose" he said grimly.

Sonic laughed nervously.  
As long as his dad didn't here about this, he'd be okay.  
"Soo~" He said looking around and rubbing his knuckles to his palm. "Nice weather we're having~?"  
Tails grinned up at his big brother.  
That was Sonic; always doing his best to cheer someone up, even if they both were in the same situation.  
"Anyway, I'll try and clear your name with Shadow; you were only trying to break it up, so it's not fair if you got in trouble for this!"

Shadow came around a few minutes later, followed by a wrinkled old man that everyone knew as Bob the janitor.  
Sonic and tails looked in opposite directions guiltily as he started to mop up the Scourge's blood.  
'I hope it hurt too' Sonic thought bitterly.  
"We are going to my class room to discuss this. Come on"  
As they got into his class room Shadow wasted no time in telling them their punishment.  
"While Scourge is being suspended seeing as this is his second offense so far, you two will be assigned to helping out the various teachers with their various extra activities for the next few weeks, during your lunch time, starting tomorrow. Got it"  
Sonic took a breath, and glanced at Tails, gaining a bit of confidence.  
"Actually I don't"  
Shadow raised an eyebrow.  
"What is there not to get Sonic?" He said it in a tone that suggested that he was trying very, very hard not to hit Sonic at that moment.

"What I don't get is, why is it that Tail's is being punished? Scourge and I were the only one's fighting, and he was just trying to stop me and Scourge up. Even thought the stupid git deserved to get pummeled anyway."  
He added for Tail's benefit.  
Shadow gave a sort of frown that Sonic found hard to read before he turned to the kitzune.

"Is this true Tail's?"  
Tails gave a start as he was acknowledged, and nodded.  
Shadow gave an exasperated sigh and shooed him off.  
"Fine, fine, you may go Tail's"  
Tails hesitated and glanced at Sonic before he left the room leaving Sonic and Shadow alone.  
Shadow eyed the blue hedgehog interestedly.  
"That was noble of you."  
Sonic shrugged trying to ignore the awkward feelings that were running through him at the moment.  
"Well, it was the truth!"  
"Yes, but a lot of people rather not tell the truth now do they? Anyway, seeing as we not material to cover yet, and I have so much work to grading these tests, I shall not be tutoring with you today." He said gesturing to the rather large pile on his desk.  
"Oh, okay. See you later then" Sonic said trying to ignore the mild disappointment he felt.  
Shadow came a noncommittal wave as he looked down to the papers on his desk, and Sonic left, torn between wanting to get out of there as fast as he could, and staying close to Shadow longer.  
He could have smacked himself for want to stay, but he didn't want to seem any stranger than he already was…

~~~~

Shadow stared at the paper in his hand as if he could not believe his eyes.  
"Wow"  
That was the only real way to describe this new development.  
In his short time teaching, he'd never actually met a student who could improve so much in such a short amount of time.  
He scanned the test over again, just to be sure.  
But he knew he had been right the first time.  
The very student who had failed to the bottom of the class last week had now managed to get into the top ten of his class.  
But even with this start he had a bit for work to do.  
Shadow leaned back against his couch, remembering his thoughts from earlier.  
That Sonic was full of surprises wasn't he?"

~~~~

The next morning after class Sonic waited anxiously for his teacher to give him what he assumed was bad news.  
He must have failed again, he thought sadly.  
And he thought he would have done well this time.

"Well then Sonic, here is the grade of the test you took last class." Shadow said as he handed the paper to Sonic carefully.  
Sonic covered his eyes as he picked it up and after taking a slow breath, to shadow's amusement, he peeked from behind his hand…  
His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"W…w… this… this is mine?" Sonic asked his eyes still wide as he pointed to the paper in his hand.  
"Yes, yes it is; congratulations Sonic"  
For a second there was silence and then Sonic exploded into a blur a movement as he ran around the room excitedly.  
"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I PASSEDD~! AH~!"

Shadow smirked behind the hands crossed in front of his face, and he watched Sonic celebrate. He had definitely earned that 89%.  
Plus there was the small fact that Shadow actually enjoyed seeing Sonic happier than usually the way Sonic acted around him was either angry or … what was the word…isolated? So seeing him relax was a bit refreshing.

He almost laughed out loud as Sonic continued his victory dance, doing a cross between eh cabbage patch and the moonwalk, but sooner or later he would have to blow Sonic's bubble. So why not do it now.  
"Sorry to break up your little party; but remember? You still have some work to do."  
Sonic paused in his dancing and he slumped his shoulders.  
"Aww, man!"  
Shadow gave a low chuckle as he stood up and gestured for Sonic to follow him.

After a few minutes Sonic realized that they were heading towards the track field not too far from the main building and wondered what he would have to do, right before they stopped in front of an old dilapidated shed.  
Shadow took out the key and opened the door and turned on the light.  
"Here we are."  
Sonic looked over Shadow's shoulder at the mess that was obviously suppose to be sport supplies.  
"Because the fall sports season shall be starting soon, you are going to be cleaning out the sports supply closet, so the equipment can be moved here instead of the general supply closet.  
I need you to clear out the junk, sweep, scrub, and dust.  
There's a bucket there, a sponge there, the water pipe over there and the soap and ammonia and rubbing alcohol there. Get to work"  
As Shadow turned around sniggering to himself evilly Sonic closed his jaw that had dropped when he first saw the inside of the building, rolled up the sleeves of his jacket, and grabbed the bucket and want over to the water pipe to get to work.  
This was going to be a very long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wake Up Sonic 6**

by ~Animegirl300

A very tired blue hedgehog trudged along his teacher as they walked to the library together.  
Sonic yawned and he readjusted his backpack staring sleepily ahead with a groan at his aching arm muscles.  
He's let himself go just a tiny bit after Eggman's last attack, and so he wasn't as durable as he used to be.  
His arms hurt from scrubbing so effing much and his tried to ignore the stinging of the cuts on his hands from his fight with Scourge.  
Unfortunately he'd forgotten that rubbing alcohol irritates cuts.

Shadow glanced over his shoulder at the blue hedgehog and shook his head.  
"Oh come one. If we don't hurry up and get inside you are going to end up sick."  
Sonic gave a huge yawn and just as he might have replied his foot caught onto something on the ground and he fell face forward on the ground groaning; his arms unwilling to pick himself up.

He glanced behind him to see what he'd tripped over and saw it was a familiar pipe.  
'Ah we meet again!' He thought acidly.  
And he rolled over on his back about to sit up, but when he got on his back he found he forgot exactly what he was doing as he found himself staring up at the black hedgehog.

Uncomfortably he was forced to remember a certain dream he'd had last night and the image sent an uncomfortable from the back of his neck downward.  
"What are you doing you idiot?"  
"I fell" Sonic said blinking up at him innocently.  
Shadow's eye twitched as he looked down at the hedgehog in front of him.  
"Well then, get up."  
"I was about to when you started asking me questions." Sonic said smirking as he pushed himself up with an abnormal amount of effort.  
Shadow sighed and he tapped his foot impatiently, a habit he'd actually gotten from Sonic.  
Sonic grinned up at the black hedgehog innocently as the teacher glared back down at him.  
"Can we go now? You may not care about your own health, but I certainly do"  
"Okay, okay fine! Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Race yuh!"  
With that Sonic was off at sonic speed and Shadow frowned and skated off after him.  
He was such a child.

Sonic skidded to a halt outside the library and grinned back at his infuriated teacher.  
"Ha, ha! I Win!"  
"Tck! Only because you cheated." Shadow sneered maliciously.  
"Isn't this so sad? The hero of Mobius has to cheat to win a simple little race."

This definitely wiped the smirk of Sonic's face and he yelled at the black hedgehog angrily as his teacher walked into the building smirking.

Still fuming he followed Shadow to their usual meeting place and sat down next to the black hedgehog as he fished his stuff out of his brief case.

As Sonic worked Shadow stuck to reading his various books and Sonic wondered how the guy always finished them so quickly.

"Weren't you reading a different book yesterday?"  
"Hmm?" Shadow glanced up. "Yes, I was"  
"So, how'd you finish so quickly?"  
Shadow shrugged.  
"I'm a fast reader I guess"  
"Hmm"  
There was a pause as Sonic continued to work.

"So, what was that fight with Scourge about yesterday?"

Sonic paused and he felt his face heat up.  
He'd almost forgotten about what Scourge said, and now that he was reminded, he felt embarrassed seeing as how he was just thinking about some very pervy thoughts which only underlined Scourge's comment.

"He stole my wallet, and made a very rude comment about me and Tails."  
"What was the comment?"  
"I really rather not say"  
Sonic went back to his work and ignored the stare that Shadow was giving him.

Sonic hated when he did that: he was already crushing on him enough to the point he couldn't even have a peaceful sleep, so having him stare at him so intensely only made it worse.  
Although he was looking at his paper he could feel Shadow watching him and he shivered uncomfortably,  
'DAMMIT! STUPID TEACHER!'  
He mind was weeping in humiliation right now.  
And of Course, Shadow was completely oblivious…

~~~~~~~

For next few weeks Sonic was having a lot more trouble than he was sure he could handle.  
For one thing, in all his classes now that the students have been there for a month and a week already the teachers were beginning to make things harder than ever for them.  
They'd began to tighten up on things involving work quality, using very strict rules and guidelines and restrictions,  
The work load had nearly tripled in each class, and every student took eight classes a day,  
Then for Sonic, he had to do petty assignments to help the various teachers all thanks to Scourge and at the same time fit in time for looking out for Eggman.  
Surprisingly enough though, Sonic was actually looking forward to his couple of hours of tutoring with Shadow.

He was actually starting to get the hang of this whole chemistry thing, and Shadow, being the stupid, show-off, multitalented jerk that he was would sometimes help with other subjects as well.

Sonic was over his original feelings of hatred.  
In fact, Shadow had become less of that annoyingly perfect jerk face teacher, and more of an advisor and almost a friend. Even if Sonic wouldn't let himself get too close to him like that.

He was still dealing with the awkwardness of his feelings.  
He hid it well, but lately Sonic was having more and more trouble keeping his mind out of the gutter, and Shadow off his brain.  
And the dreams… they'd continued… only they were becoming steadily worse as the days went by.

They were a lot more frequent, and a lot less innocent these days, but despite the dreams, Sonic hadn't felt less sleepy than he ever had before.  
Sonic was trying to something about it.  
He really was.  
But there wasn't really anything he could actually do about it all.  
And to be truthful, he wasn't even sure if he didn't want it.

Sonic coughed blushingly where he laid in bed staring at the ceiling and scratched his nose.  
When he ignored the feelings of embarrassment of being caught up by a dude, the prospect of that ever happening was…almost… desirable…

In a blur of movement Sonic rolled over and buried his tomato red face in his pillow.  
'Why am I thinking that? WHY AM I THINKING THAT!'

He opened his eyes as something soft tickled his chin from under his pillow, he knew what it was but that didn't stop him from looking down, or his eyes misting over as image of him and Shadow came to mind and make his cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

He bit his lip.  
He hated this!  
He hated feeling so… so... vulnerable…  
That's what love was doing to him wasn't it?  
It was making him vulnerable…  
…Love sucked…

~~~~~

Sonic felt strange as he sat down in first period that day.  
It was like everything was fuzzy.  
Maybe he needed sleep or something?

Sonic rested his chin on his arms until Shadow walked in.  
After roll he found himself in a daze, and unable to focus on the work.  
Several times he would rouse himself up from a daydream and realize he'd been staring at his teacher instead of listening to the lecture and he winced.  
He shook his head and began to write down the notes, but soon his mind was wandering again…

Shadow looked so happy when he was teaching he thought…  
When he was in front of the class explaining there was an unmistakable spark in his eyes, and Sonic realized for maybe the first time, that maybe that's what made him such a successful teacher: he actually enjoyed it.  
Teaching made him happy…

And with a pang his cheeks heated up as he wondered…  
'I wonder if he could ever look at me like that…'  
He turned his attention to outside the window nervously.  
He didn't want Shadow to catch him staring…

He sighed inwardly and covered his mouth with his hand with his elbow propped up on the desk.  
He'd finally broken down…  
As much as it embarrassed him, and as much as it went against his previous feelings, he… liked the guy… and he WANTED him to feel the same about him…  
So what could he do?  
He planned to just wait a while and try to figure out the black hedgehog's feelings…  
That would be easy right?

~~~

Shadow flipped through the pages of his monthly planner and frowned as he wrote new events onto his calendar.  
Every week day he was working from 11 to 5 and immediately after school he had tutoring with Sonic from 5 to 7.

As he scanned the small calendar, he wondered why he didn't mind the tutoring very much: after all during those two hours he could be doing quite a bit seeing the work load he always had; but not only did he not mind it, he almost enjoyed it.

Shadow usually kept to himself most of the time, so it was good to have someone besides Amy around; Amy was a good friend and everything, but he it got a little boring always being with one person only.

He supposed that the reason was, Sonic was so different;  
Most people became offended due to his habit of remaining silent or isolating himself, but Sonic didn't seem to mind his need for a quiet environment sometimes.  
And at the same time he wasn't boring.

He was always doing something ridiculous and getting himself in trouble, but Shadow didn't find it all that annoying: it was more amusing than anything else.  
He was becoming something like his favorite student besides Tails.

Shadow grunted out of his musings and went back to work he had no time to be pondering such things.

~~~~~

It turned out to be a lot harder trying to break through Shadow's guard than Sonic thought.

For the next week and a half when he'd see his teacher he'd tried to be friendlier.  
Like if they happened to see each other in the hallways he would wave or nod or give a simple hello.  
In tutoring they would have normal conversations from every subject in the book from food to weather to upcoming events.  
And although he felt they were closer friend-wise, they weren't exactly on the level he wanted, and he had no idea how to get there either.

~~~~~

"Hurry up Sonic."  
Shadow called over his shoulder as the blue hedgehog was standing over something poking it with a stick.  
"Heh, heh! It's a slug"  
Shadow's eye twitched and he walked over grabbing Sonic's ear none-to-gently and led him over to the library.  
"OW! Don't do that! My ears are sensitive!"  
"Then stop acting childish."  
"Hmph! Who said I was acting childish! And aren't teachers supposed to like children or something?"  
"Hmm, not necessarily"  
Sonic went over to the couches where they usually worked and flopped down on the sofa with his arms behind his head, and put his feet up on the table.  
"Well I'm beat. Thanks to you and your stupid assignments."  
"It's your fault for fighting, and why are you complaining now? Your punishment ended today."  
"I'm complaining not since I could have done it then I'm sure you would have given me harder stuff if I did."  
Shadow smirked; he probably would have.

"Either way stop complaining and sit down, and get to work so we can leave"  
He told Sonic who's gotten up to admire a huge stone statue of the globe.  
"Okay, okay I'm coming. Oh and please don't get mad but I sorta don't have the notes from today's class"  
Shadow gave him a glare.  
"And why not?"

Sonic scratched at his nose.  
"I kept getting distracted"  
"By what?"  
'You~'  
"Errm you know stuff, like what was outside the window and that desk was looking extremely interesting today!"

Shadow glared at him again and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Fine then, I'm not going to help you with that today. Isn't there another class you need help on?"  
'Well~ There IS sex education~3 , you could teach me all~ about that' said the pervy voice in his head.  
Mentally he told that voice to shut up and stay down.

"Err there's always math?"  
"Fine, sit down then"

Sonic sat on Shadow's left, and ignored the stupid voice in his head that was suggesting what else he could sit on.

"So what do you need help for in math?"  
"Ummm well there was that algebra stuff it was like factoring and expanding poly-what-zits"  
Shadow's brow twitched.  
"You mean polynomials, stupid hedgehog. Alright. Show me any work you've done on today so I can see where you are."

As Shadow scanned over his papers Sonic plucked the lint off his gloves and then leaned forward, propping his elbow on his knee and flicking about a paper ball on the table with his finger.

Pluck~  
Shadow's ear twitched once.  
Pluck~  
The ear twitched again.  
Pluck~  
Sonic looked out the corner of his eye and smirked behind his hand as the ear twitched again.  
Annoying Shadow was fun.  
Pluck~  
The ear twitched and this time so did the black hedgehog's eye, and Sonic's grin got wider.  
Pluck~

This time Shadow's fist clenched in time with his ear and eyelid.  
He was getting riled up now~  
He plucked the paper ball one more time and before shadow told him through gritted teeth to "Stop plucking that ball right now, or else you'll find it stuck up some place you don't want it to be".

Sonic grinned up in feigned innocence at his teacher who scowled at him.  
Yes; Annoying Shadow was LOTS of fun~

'He's so cute when he's angry~' The mischievous voice thought, and Sonic couldn't help but agree.

He gave Shadow a few minutes to calm down before he went on to their usual short "How are things" conversation.

Shadow gave Sonic a sideways smirk and glanced out the corner of his eye as he prepared to tease Sonic for a bit.  
"So~ I've heard that you had a particular amount of fun with Amy the other day"  
He said referring to one of Sonic's work periods during lunch.

Sonic felt his cheeks light up and he gaped at the black hedgehog.

On this certain work period Amy had been trying to tease him into telling her who his apparent crush was, as she'd heard from Knuckles and Tails.  
At the time he'd been so flustered at her teasing, and angry at Tails and Knuckles, he wasn't even sure what he'd said.  
"S-shut up!"  
Shadow laughed as he saw Sonic's face.

"Ohh~ So it's true, Huh?"  
"Shut UP!" Sonic whined childishly, and somehow seeing Sonic blushing for furiously only encouraged his teasing.  
"Ohhh~ Do I sense embarrassment?"  
Teasing Sonic was too much fun.

There was something in how Sonic looked with his face flushed, and his ears folded that really appealed to the black hedgehog in a way that was normal for him.  
But, he decided he'd had enough revenge on the blue hedgie next to him; just one more ought to do it.

"Of course I can see why you wouldn't want to say; who would like a stupid idiot like you anyway"  
Shadow had meant it jokingly; otherwise he wouldn't have said anything.  
He hadn't seen how the color had drained from the blue hedgehog hog's face, or how his eyes had widened as he stared at the black hedgehog feeling as though he'd been slapped in the face.  
Was that what he really thought about him?  
He lowered his eyes to the floor and grabbed his arm.  
That really hurt.

Shadow glanced up at Sonic with his eyebrow raised as he saw movement out the corner of his eye, and in a split second he registered the look of pain that was etched on the blue hedgehog's face.  
'Oops'  
Mentally he was putting a gun to his head as he realized the affect his words had, had on the blue hero.  
He winced. 'Not to self; be careful what you say'  
He hesitated as he raised an arm, but that look of sadness pushed him to make a move.  
Gently he put an arm around the blue hedgehog's neck and pulled him against his side in a soft hug.

"Hey, don't look like that! I was only joking. I'm sorry."

Sonic felt his face flush bright red at the unexpected sign of affection. And for a minute he stayed there, rapped under Shadow's arm, held so closely, then as the world stopped moving again he sat up propping both hands on the sofa and he pushed himself up, still facing Shadow,

Shadow had been looking down at him, so now their faces were centimeters apart as Sonic sat up leaning in so closely, and time froze again.

Bum-bum…  
His heart beat was the only thing he could hear at that moment…  
Bum-bum…  
And he wasn't in control of his body anymore…  
Bum-bum…  
On it's own accord his face was moving closer…  
Bum-bum…  
He Stopped breathing…  
Bum-bum…  
His eyes closed fractionally… And Shadow's widened..  
Bum-bum…  
Bum-bum…  
Bum-bum…

And their lips connected… softly… sweetly… gently… and way to quickly… it ended.

In a split second Sonic's eyes widened and time went super slow as he felt himself pushed away… As he fell back there was only one thing that caught his attention;  
The fiercest glare of the deepest disgust and anger he had ever received from another person…

And in that short quarter-second as he felt the wooden armrest of the couch hit his back, several different waves of emotions came over him;

Sadness, rejection, pain…  
And In the next quarter of a second he'd moved at the speed of sound as he grabbed all his stuff and was out the library before that second had even passed.

Shadow stood frozen where he stood alone and shakily he sat down again holding his forehead in shock.  
'Shit'

~~~~

Sonic laughed manically to himself as he ran passed the borders of the city, passed the fields of the country and as far as he could, fighting the rush of emotions he raced with.  
It WOULD be raining.  
He felt the drops of water slap his face as he ran through it, soaking through his fur and getting into his eyes…  
But he didn't care about it…  
He didn't have the time…  
He was too busy running ahead, fighting the emotions of pain and sadness that were threatening to come crashing down on him again.  
This is what he always did with his emotions; and now he knew the reason.  
He would run away as fast as he could away from them… be cause at that moment… his emotions were killing him…

He came back much later, soaked from head to toe in rainwater, as he walked up the steps to the front door of his house.  
He didn't know and he didn't care what time it was.  
As he opened the door he was thankful that Tails and Knuckles were in bed…  
He didn't think he'd be able to pull up his mask for too long right now…

He dropped his backpack near the door and as quietly as possible he turned on the shower, thankful for the soft spray option.

He turned up the heat until he couldn't stand it anymore as an after shock of the emotions threatened to come after him…  
Pain….  
He gave a soft sort of laugh to himself.  
He was hurting…  
But he wouldn't cry…  
He wouldn't let himself be so weak…  
So he wondered silently why the shower water tasted like salt right now….


	7. Chapter 7

**Wake Up Sonic 7**

by ~Animegirl300

Sonic sigh as he looked in the mirror, his expression was blank.  
He didn't feel like smiling right now…  
But he sorta had to: if Tails or Knuckles saw him down, then they would worry, and be both hated making people worry about him, and he really did not want to talk about last night…  
Last night….

His ears dropped as he imagined that look…  
It was that look that had kept him away all night…  
And that look that was killing him silently…  
He shook his head.  
'NO Sonic… don't think about that right now.'  
He nodded to himself in the mirror and went to the door, and as he grabbed the door handle he took a deep breath and put on the most convincing fake smile he could have ever made.

"Hey buddies~" He said excitedly as he walked in the kitchen.  
"Sonic! Hi!"  
"What's up true blue?"  
"If I say the ceiling will I get hit?"  
"YES!"  
"Alright then; the sky!"  
He dodged Knuckles' spatula. And sat down across form Tails.  
'So far so good Sonic, you're doing great' He told himself.  
That morning he was all the action as he tried to put his happy, carefree mask on.  
He greeted Rouge and Cream humorously gentlemanly outside the school doors and he tried to hide the nervousness he felt as he and Tail's entered the class room.

Sonic sat down at his usual desk and wondered if he could switch seat to the back of the classroom as he stared pointedly out the window.  
BOOM  
That was the sound of the door. Shadow was now in the room.  
Sonic glanced at his teacher nervously out the corner of his eye as he walked behind his desk and prepared for roll.  
Maybe Shadow would have forgotten about last night.  
He waited…  
He turned his eyes to the window again as the deep voice called down the list.  
He waited…  
And as his name was called he felt the room freeze.  
"Sonic"  
Oh he remembered all right.  
There was no mistaking the sound of pure intense hatred and acidity as he said it.  
"Here"  
He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, but he wasn't very confident that there was a crack in his voice.

"Hey Sonic? You okay?" tails whispered to his blue fiend as Sonic stared out the window listening to the lecture.  
"Yea, sure I'm good."  
"Stop talking in class you two"  
Sonic glanced momentarily at the teacher and his face paled as he met Shadow's angry hate filled gaze.  
Immediately Sonic turned his head to the window again and he felt his sweat drop.  
Did he really hate him that much?

Sonic laid his chin on his arms as his listened to the lecture hiding his mouth and he watched the teacher teaching.  
Whenever Shadow looked up he would look away; he couldn't bare to see that look again…  
But he would see it over and over for the rest of that day.  
Because Shadow was obviously in a bad mood that day, and that made him particularly nasty towards Sonic.

"So who in here can answer what happens in a nuclear reaction?"  
He scanned the classroom and as there were no hand's raised he went right to the blue hedgehog who was gazing out the window.  
"Hmm I'll choose someone to answer then. How about you Sonic?"  
He said it with such acidity that Sonic gave a slight flinch.  
"I don't know…"  
"Then I'll have to give you another question…"  
Sonic hadn't even understood a word in the question he asked.  
He gave Shadow a blank look and felt his cheeks redden as some of his classmates snickered.  
"I'm not sure…"  
"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Shadow spat sarcastically before he went on to the lesson.

Sonic winced and turned his gaze away from Tail's.  
It was one thing to be embarrassed in front of a class; a whole other to have it done in front of your little brother; and your little genius brother at that.  
He bet that Tails knew every single answer that Shadow was asking the class right now, and he thought bitterly that he wished he were smarter.  
Then he'd show Shadow…

And as he walked out the room after the bell ended he decided that he was going to correct this;  
He would prove that he wasn't just some stupid idiot….  
He would prove that he wasn't just some lazy little loser…  
He would prove that he was just as smart as Tails was…  
And he would prove that he was worth Shadow's love and affection; because that's what Shadow thought wasn't it;  
The he wasn't worth his time?  
Well.. He was GOING to prove him wrong once and for all.  
And He was gonna blow Shadow's mind away.

Over the next week Tail's and Knuckles began to notice a change in Sonic.  
He didn't hang out with them as much as he used to;  
He would come home and go straight to his room where he could be found to be studying.

That was all that Sonic really thought about anymore.  
Studying.  
He wasn't eating properly anymore:  
Sometimes he would get up early, and skip out on breakfast and go straight to the library.  
He might have a small snack for lunch, but he would be too busy reading and writing notes to really eat much else.

Sometimes he would have dinner, other times he was at the library doing as much as he possibly could.  
Because he was so determined…  
Because he was so obsessed…

His sleep schedule was also suffering form it all;  
He woke up early and went to bed late.

A couple of times a week he would crash on the couch for a couple of hours during the day, but he went out of his way to stay up.

His friends were all very much concerned about him.

"He cant go on doing this!" Knuckles said as the hedgehog ran out of the cafeteria after gulping down an apple.  
"That boy is going to kill himself!" Rouge consented.  
"I know.. And it feels like we cant do anything about it!" said Knuckles  
"Yea… he barley talks to us anymore…" Tails whispered sadly earning a pat on his had from Cream.

Sonic was exhausted as he made his way to his desk.  
He could barley keep his eyes open right now.  
He'd been up extra late last night studying for the test they would have today.

Sleepily he gave a yawn and laid his head on his desk.

'Aww man…'  
He didn't know how he was going to do this test thing…  
He tried to shake out the dizziness but it only lasted for a few seconds.  
"Okay class put away your stuff. It's test taking time." Shadow called out to the class, casting a glare in Sonic's direction as Sonic sat up sleepily and took one of the test papers.  
Sonic set to work.  
'First question…. Define equilibrium…'  
His mind was so hazy he could barley put two words together in his mind.  
But he wasn't about to give up…  
No…  
He'd worked so hard for this…  
He'd isolated himself from his friends for this…  
All because of this grade…  
All because he wanted prove himself.  
And he was NOT about to have done so much damage just to quit before the finish line.  
He shook his head one more time and started working, fighting his sleepiness with a new type of determination.  
He paid attention to every single detail.  
He read and re-read every single line over… and over…

He winced as a headache started to form and put his hand to his forehead pressing the area that hurt the most.

He was only halfway done, and they were halfway through the time limit so he knew he wasn't rushing.

He sighed he needed to stay focused…  
He stifled a yawn and rubbed at his eye.  
Maybe he should have listened to Tails and Knuckles and gotten some sleep last night…

~~~~

"Come on Sonic! You're too tired to continue like this!"  
"No, I'm fine Tails" Sonic said as he yawned hugely.  
He smiled satisfied: he'd done it! He'd gotten through Shadow's test without falling asleep! Now he just had to get through the rest of the day.  
"No your not Sonic! You can barley walk a straight line!"  
Sonic frowned as he swayed a little.  
He had a point there.  
"I'll just some coffee or something at lunch"  
"No Sonic! If you drink coffee now it'll only make you crash later!"  
"Hey what's going on over here?" said a familiar girlish voice from behind them.  
Sonic and Tails turned around, Sonic swaying a bit as they greeted Amy.

She looked at Sonic and the smile she'd had died.  
"Sonic? What's wrong with him Tails." Amy asked grabbing the blue hedgehog's arm to keep him up straight.  
"Oh Amy, I'm glad to see you;  
Sonic hasn't been eating or sleeping lately. I don't think he's slept in a few days now! It's all this studying he's been doing lately!"  
Amy glanced at the blue hedgehog who was rubbing his eye as he yawned hugely.  
"Okay Tails, thanks, I'll let him sleep in my office for the rest of the day until he's feeling better."  
She pulled on his arm towards her office, and Sonic was barley able to refuse.

She pushed Sonic onto one of the cots in the nurses office and Sonic tried to protest and get up, but as his head felt the nice softness of the pillow under his head, his vision darkened and he went to sleep almost immediately.

Amy watched him for a while with concern, and then put a blanket over him, and turned out the light as she went out the room.

~~~~

Sonic was having a very nice dream…  
He was in a green field, the sky was a brilliant blue over head, only broken by the huge fluffy clouds over head.

He leaning back on his palms feeling the breeze on his face then he looked to his side and grinned as he saw a certain black hedgehog approaching.  
He was smiling…  
"Sonic."  
His voice sounded far off, and distant as he said it.  
The black hedgehog kneeled next to him and gently took his face in his hands, slowly leaning in until their lips met…  
Sonic leaned in further grabbing the black hedgehog's arms and getting to his knees as he pressed himself closer to him…  
Together they fell, Shadow on his back, and Sonic laying on top of him and Sonic broke the kiss only so he could take a panting breath…  
"Shadow?" He whispered hoarsely and the dream Shadow merely smirked up at him and pulled Sonic closer, taking his mouth in his own .  
Slowly Sonic's arms went around his neck, and the blue hedgehog felt the other's hand moving gently through the quills on his back, up and down, then one of then took his tail, curling it softly between his fingers.  
Then the dream Shadow rolled over, sending Sonic on his back and sitting on top of him as he grabbed the blue hedgehog's wrists.  
The black hedgehog smirked down at him and leaned it close…  
Sonic could feel his breath as the black hedgehog panted.  
"Sonic~"  
"Shadow?"  
And just as the black hedgehog leaned in for another kiss Sonic was disturbed out of his sleep by a hand shaking him.

~~~~

"Hey Sonic, it's time to get up!"  
Sonic groaned and sat up stretching and looked around the nurse's office. It was Amy who was next to him looking down at him humorously.  
"Umm good evening?"  
"yes, good evening Sonic. Had a nice nap?"  
"umm yea.. it was alright I guess"  
"okay, making sure: you were tossing and turning a bit restlessly."  
"Ummm I wasn't talking was I?" He asked.

It would be the worst thing in the world if Amy found out about what eh was really dreaming of.

"Nope, I didn't hear anything."  
"oh okay, just asking" Sonic said brightly with a sigh of relief.  
"What time is it anyway?"  
"It's almost 5"  
"Really? I missed a whole day of school?"  
"yea, but you were excused from all your classes for today seeing as it was a health issue, so don't worry. Tails is getting your assignments now. He said he'd meet you here"  
"Aww, well, thank you Amy; and sorry about all this…"

"No, no, it's okay Sonic: you were simply trying to focus on your studies: nobody can fault you for THAT."

They grinned at each other and they heard a knock on the door before Sonic's two tailed came in laden down with a pile of papers.

"Is that all my work? Aww man!"  
"Good evening Sonic. Feeling better? And don't worry most of it is just reading."  
"yea, I'm alright."  
Sonic swung he legs over the side of the bed and stretched, feeling better than ever.

"Oh, are you guys going to the field trip this weekend?"  
"Eh? I hadn't heard anything about it" Sonic said as he scratched behind his ear, but Tails answered for him.  
"Yea, we're all going! Even if we have to tie Sonic to the roof!" The fox grinned up at his brother evilly and Sonic just shrugged.  
Ah well. Maybe a trip wouldn't be so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wake Up Sonic 8**

by ~Animegirl300

Shadow stared at the paper in his hand with a huge amount of shock…  
That blue idiot had done it…  
He looked at the paper in his other hand and compared the two for any signs of fowl play, but it was very clear.

Sonic had actually managed to beat the top student in his class for the quarter.

He's checked it and checked it over and over again, but he's made no mistakes in his grading.

Sonic had done it.  
And the most surprising thing was, not only did he beat Tail's score of a 94, he'd beaten him with a straight 100%.

Shadow was just shocked.  
And the thing was, this test had been written response, so he could tell he hadn't cheated.  
Shadow leaned back in his couch in wonder as he stared out the great sliding glass doors that lead to the patio of his apartment.

That Sonic was full of surprises.

~~~~

"So where is this trip to again?"  
It's a resort on the mountains sonic, it's almost like a camp, only with a hotel type of deal.  
Sonic flung his bag over his shoulder as he looked around at the other kids waiting outside the school for the bus.  
"I still don't get why we're going…"  
"we're going because you need to start having some fun! It's just a break from all the work at school and stuff"  
Sonic shrugged and leaned back against the wall behind him.  
He DID need a break though…

"Okay everyone gather round." Shouted the familiar voice of Amy, and immediately everyone quieted down. Okay everyone, the buss driver just called and he'll be here in fifteen minutes, so we shall take this opportunity to get into your groups. Now, your partner has already been chosen for you based on name, so sorry to disappoint the people who thought this would be time for friends. You and your buddy are to stay together at all times during this trip. You will also be sharing rooms with your partner, so I suggest you all try to get along with your partner as much as you can. If you DO have a problem with your partner you may come to either me or," To Sonic's horror Amy grabbed Shadow, seemingly form out of nowhere "and Shadow here. If you are caught anywhere without a buddy, then you will be going home to your parents, and you can be suspended depending on how merciful we're feeling. Got it?"  
Some people nodded and Sonic looked over at Knuckles and tails who had nothing to worry about. But sonic on the other hand had a feeling that Shadow was going to make him suffer every chance he got.  
He tried to calculate who he'd be paired up with but his thoughts were interrupted as there was movement as the girls were told to stand away from the boys and Shadow began to call the names of the pairs, ordering them all into a line where they would stand with their partners.

Tails and Knuckles were paired up after a while and the two of them went to stand in line, waving to their blue friend, who was starting to feel a bit lonely.  
He picked up his bag and went closer to the remaining others in the group.  
He looked around until his name was called and was horrified at what Shadow said.  
"Sonic, you're with me"  
Sonic winced. Both at how Shadow had said it; like it was the most horrible prospect on earth, and because he should have known.

He put a hand on his forehead and almost groaned.  
He could already tell this trip was about to go badly.

The bus arrived shortly and the girls got on first to sit on the right side, and the boys were sent to the left, sitting next to their partners.

As Sonic got into the window seat in the very front row on his side he wished that he hadn't agreed to go on this trip.

He pulled his knees up to his chin, curling into a more comfortable position, and stared pointedly out the window.  
As Shadow was ignoring him, with his book out in front of him, Sonic wished he could sit in the back with Tails and Knuckles; or anybody else! They would at least talk to him…  
Sonic eventually got bored with the window and after receiving a glare for asking for his backpack, he dug inside to find his I-pod, pleased that they were allowed on the trip.  
He put on the humongous headphones and turned up his I-pod, blocking out everything around him with the tunes of ATTACK ATTACK! and A Day to Remember.

He would have started to hum, but he was afraid that this would invoke Shadow's wrath, seeing as the black hedgehog hated him already, and he was trying to read.

As Sonic listened to the song The People's Elbow by ATTACK ATTACK!, Sonic could figure out why his friends thought there was something wrong with him.  
He grinned as he listened to the first few lines;  
"Oh the blood, oh the blood, of the massacre~"

Sonic brought his knees back to his chin and started to pick at his shoes.  
They needed a shine he noted as he flicked a small lump of dirt off the side.  
He noted that the buckle of his right shoe was a bit loose and he set down his other foot as he reached for it. He bit his tongue he fixed it, and as he looked at his handiwork he felt something bump into the back of his head, and saw whatever it was fall on his lap.

It was a paper ball.  
Sonic opened it up and read it.  
'Having fun with Mr. Emo-pants up there?'  
It was signed by Knuckles.

Sonic stifled a laugh and glanced at Shadow to make sure he hadn't seen.  
He picked up a pencil from his backpack and wrote something down.  
'Are you trying to get me killed you red idiot? And no, I'm not. : ('  
He rolled up the paper ball and threw it at the red echidna's head, spitting his tongue at him when it hit home.

As the song got to the middle it was the chorus that got to him…  
"I Always thought that you would be the one, but baby just give me a chance"  
He gave a sigh and was staring out the window when he heard a disturbance next to him.

He glanced up and to his horror saw Shadow clenching his fist angrily, the vein in his temple popping horribly and the paper ball sitting on his lap.

Sonic tried not to laugh, and thanked God that he hadn't signed his name as Knuckles had.  
He watched anxiously as shadow unrolled the paper ball and scanned it over, and in a cool display of power, the paper in his hand was suddenly burned as Shadow's hand glowed green.  
He was pissed.

Somehow Sonic had been expecting it, but Shadow gave him a glare before turning back to his book.  
'Thanks a lot red'

~~~~

Sonic hadn't known he'd fallen asleep until he felt something painful collide with his head.  
"Wake up idiot." Was Shadow's curt remark as he stood up and got off the bus.  
Sonic looked around as he hopped off the bottom step and grinned.  
Well the scenery was definitely nice, he thought as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger.

He couldn't wait to go exploring. He walked over to the rest of the group and chatted excitedly with Tail's and Knuckles for a bit, until Shadow called the group to order; and he went to stand closer to his partner, holding the straps of his backpack to move it closer to his back so it'd be more comfortable.

As they walked up the trail to the boy's sleeping cabin, Sonic could barely contain his excitement and wonder at the place.  
He'd traveled the world and seen its wonder, but there was no place like here!  
He smiled to himself.  
Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad! The fresh mountain air was refreshing, and with the sun shining so brightly he couldn't help but feel optimistic.

Shadow looked over his shoulder at the rest of the group to make sure there were no stragglers, but as he attempted to count the number students something out the corner of his eye kept distracting him. He glanced up and realized that it was just Sonic moving his head as he looked around excitedly.

Shadow rolled his eyes; Sonic was such a child!  
The way he was acting, if Shadow hadn't know for a fact he was 19 he would have asked him why a high school student was in the midst of a college level group.

But he did have to correct himself on that last part: if Sonic was able to pass a college level test with a 100% then maybe he wasn't as childish as Shadow thought.

Shadow blinked at himself as he shoved himself out of his ponderings; he was doing it again…

He winced.  
Stupid idiot hedgehog!  
Why did he have to be so distracting!

~~~~~~

The group stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to the patio of the boy's cabin.  
Tails had been right: this was less of a cabin and more like a hotel.

"Alright when I call your name come over here and receive the key to your room, after which you may leave to unpack or whatever until 11:30. I would suggest staying around the cabin, but knowing you ingrates, you all would probably not listen; so if you do choose to explore a bit, you had better be with your partner at all times, or else…"

He gave a particularly nasty sneer and left the group to wonder what the consequences would be: all their ideas were most unpleasant.

~~~~

"Ooh~ this is nice!" Sonic exclaimed as he walked into the room he would be sharing with Shadow.  
Because Shadow was a chaperone they got to sleep on the top floor in one of the more luxurious suites;  
It had huge windows that looked over the mountain ranges and forest surrounding them on the wall opposite Sonic, and next to the windows was a small room that he could see was the bathroom, and next to this was a closet which had one bed next to it, after which came a small beside table that separated the other bed.  
After the beds on the same side of the room was a TV area with a couch, a recliner and a coffee table all surrounding the widescreen that was on the wall near the door Sonic had just entered into, and then to his left side next to the window was a desk and chair with a lamp over it.  
All in all it was a nice room.  
Sonic went over to the bed closest to himself and set down his backpack before flopping on the bed and closing his eyes for a short rest.

~~~~~

Shadow took a deep breath as he put his hand on the doorknob to the room.  
This would have happened of course:  
He WOULD get stuck sleeping in the same room as the person he least wanted to.  
It couldn't have been any other kid; it just had to be Sonic.  
He growled softly.  
'That boy had better keep his hands to himself' He thought icily.

Slowly he turned the knob, and to his surprise it didn't move.  
He blinked at tried it again.  
It still wouldn't budge.  
He felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he recalled that Sonic was the one with the key.

He knocked on the door coolly, but there was no answer.

He gritted his teeth and knocked again a bit harder than last time…  
Still no friggin' answer.

'DAMMIT OPEN THE GOSH DARNED DOOR YOU IDIOT!' He thought as he knocked again, but as he brought his hand down expecting to hit the door again, he froze it in mid air as it swung open, and he almost punched the blue hedgehog who answered in the face.

Sonic yawned, oblivious to the danger that had passed as Shadow blinked at him.  
"Took you long enough, idiot" Shadow said grouchily as he walked in past Sonic.  
"M' sorry, I was sleeping" Sonic explained as he rubbed and eyelid.  
"What time is it?"

Shadow felt a weird tremor down his spine as he glanced over his shoulder at the blue hedgehog from where he sat on the other bed, as he realized just how adorable the scene was.  
Shadow turned away before he answered, aware that his cheeks felt warmer than usual.  
"About 10:20"  
"Oh, I have time to sleep then?"  
Sonic crawled back onto his bed, lying on his stomach, and was asleep almost immediately.  
It took Shadow a large amount of will power to turn away.

~~~~

"Okay class, settle down. For the rest of the day we have you all scheduled for free time so you can explore a bit more and find all the activities you might want to choose for tomorrow." Shadow told the class as they all sat on the large patio of the cabin.

As Shadow passed out everyone's passes, the students chattered excitedly, prepared for a week of fun and excitement!

"I want to go rock climbing!" Knuckles said.  
"Then can we go on the zip line afterwards?" said Tails.  
Sonic grinned at his two friends from where he sat across from them.  
At least they would be having fun…

Sonic was shocked out of his thoughts as a figure sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder, although Sonic had no idea who they were.

"Hey~ Cutie~" Said the slightly high, but obviously male voice of the white badger that was leaning on his shoulder.  
"Eh wah?" Sonic said confusedly as he tried to lean away from the badger.  
"I'm sorry to be forward, but I saw you from over there, and HAD to come over~"

Sonic felt his face flush and he glared angrily over to where Knuckles and Tails were giggling in amusement.  
'STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME YOU JERKS! ~' He yelled mentally.  
Sonic tried to scoot away from the badger, but he simply kept getting closer.  
Sonic looked around wildly for help, but nobody was really paying attention: seeing two guys together was way too common for it to be strange.

"So, what's it going to be, blue boy? Want to come over to my room tonight~? I can show you LOTS of fun~"  
"Eh n-no thanks! I'm good!" Sonic said panicking as he tried to get away.

He was blushing madly now seeing as Tails and Knuckles were falling out of their seats with laughter.  
"Aww common~ I'd show yuh a great~ time~"

"What's going on here?" Came a deep voice from behind the boys, and Sonic gave a sigh of relief as Shadow appeared, and the badger quickly let go of him.  
"Oh Nothing teach, I was just talking to friend~"

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Leave now Claymore."  
"Aww fine~. Goodbye cutie~"  
The badger said blowing a kiss over to Sonic, which only made Knuckles and Tails fall to the floor rolling in laughter, and Sonic to hiss angrily at the two to shut up before he lunged at the pair sending them running off with a red faced blue hedgehog chasing after them, Leaving Shadow to watch and shake his head.

'That stupid hedgehog' he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wake Up Sonic 9**

by ~Animegirl300

"Wake up you blue fur-ball!"  
Sonic jumped out of bed in shock at the angry tone of Shadow who was standing on his own bed glaring at the blue hedgehog as he pulled on his air shoes.

Sonic blushed as he pulled himself off the floor, tangled in the white sheets he'd pulled down with him when he fell.  
Shadow's eye twitched.  
"Get up already! I have to get down there to supervise the students on cooking duty, and you're one of them."  
Sonic sighed and he ran to the bathroom for a very quick shower.

As the water ran through his fur, rinsing out the soapy suds, his face flushed as he recalled his dream last night.  
Dream Shadow had appeared again…

~~~

"Took you long enough" Shadow said as he glared from where he was leaning against the wall close to the door as Sonic stood up having put of him shoes as fast as he could.

As they went out of the room Sonic paused at the top of the steps as he breathe in the fresh air.  
The day was bright and beautiful as promised by the weather men.  
Happily he greeted Knuckles and Tails as he took off his gloves and prepared to help out with breakfast as the dishwasher.

"Okay people, today we're preparing sausages, eggs, and grits for breakfast.  
This group of five with work on the grits, the next the eggs, and the next the sausages, so get to work." Shadow called to the people in the kitchen before he sat leaned against the back wall and pulled out a book.

As Sonic washed the dishes he glanced over at the black hedgehog in the back and although it was transparent, he felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered his dream.  
'Sexy as ever' The pervy side of him said and Sonic winced. 'Yea, I'd tap that!'  
'AW SHUT UP YOU PERV!' He shouted at it and he gritted his teeth as he tried to focus on washing the pan he was working on, scrubbing it with a large amount of force.  
'You know you want to~' The voice said.  
'Nuh uh! Shut up!'  
'Oh, you're right~; you rather HE tap YOU'  
Sonic's cheeks reddened and he mentally shouted for it shut up again, nearly breaking his arm in effort of scrubbing.

-

"My arm hurts" Sonic mumbled to himself as he sat with Tails and Knuckles at breakfast  
"Well no wonder: as much as s we appreciated you taking your job seriously, you really didn't need to scrub those dishes THAT hard." Tails said  
'I really didn't have a choice, DID I' He thought, and he swore that his other self giggled evilly.

Shadow sat down on the bench next to Sonic, and Sonic felt his back straighten as he sat up rigidly.  
Thankfully the black hedgehog didn't notice as he propped his elbow up on the table and put his face in his palm.

"What's wrong professor?" Tails asked worriedly and Sonic glanced over in a flash of concern for the black hedgehog.  
"I'm okay Tails, just tired. HE snores." He Shadow said pointing his thumb at Sonic angrily causing Sonic to flush.  
"Wha-!"

But Sonic was interrupted as a voice came from behind him from a distance away.  
"Hey Cutie~" A voice called loudly from across the cafeteria, and in a flash Sonic had glanced over his shoulder, shivered as he saw it was Claymore the badger, and was gone in the same second yelling for help.

Knuckles and Tails burst into laughter as the badger chased after the hedgehog, yelling for him to "Come back sweetie!"  
"Oh my gosh! I can't stop laughing" exclaimed Tails as he doubled over.  
Knuckles wiped a few tears from his eyes as he tried to compose himself.  
"That's badger is going to have to speed it up if he want to catch Sonic." He said amused. "Poor guy though" he added lightly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shadow, feeling a lot less amused by this.

Even he couldn't ignore the huge fierce flash of anger he'd felt when he saw that bastard Claymore chasing after the blue hedgehog.  
Knuckles glanced up and grinned.

"I feel sorry for him; Sonic is extremely picky when it comes to love interests. Isn't that right Tails?"  
Tails nodded.  
"Yea; he hasn't had a relationship in years… Well, not after Princess Sally anyway."  
Knuckles gave a nod and glanced over his shoulder with a somewhat worried look.  
"Hmm… hope he's okay after all that…"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information. He wanted to know more, but before he could ask the blue blur was back grinning broadly.  
"HAHAHA! I lost him! Ah the thrill of victory!"

But just as he finished that line, he was knocked off his feet by a wall of black and white that was squealing something that sounded like "SONIC I GOT YOU!"  
Shadow smirked.  
"The Agony of Defeat."  
He laughed as he received a glare from the blue hedgehog who was trying to push himself away from the badger.

~~~~

"Okay class, please give a round of applause to your classmates on kitchen duty, in appreciation of that wonderful meal" Shadow said, with unenthusiastically. "Now we are going to go to our designated activities for the remainder of the day. Group 1, you all are going to obstacle course first, Group 2, you will be going to the lake for water activities, Group 3 will be going hiking, and Group 4, you will be going to the crafts activity. After lunch we shall transition. And after that activity we shall all meet back here before free time. So get moving"  
The room was soon filled with the sounds of chairs scrapping against the floor and the excited voices if the students as they fell out to go to their activities.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were all apart of group 1 so they walked down to the obstacle course when Shadow told them to go ahead while he pointed other students in the right direction.

Sonic looked up at the huge tree in front of him and he felt his sweat drop, before turning to Shadow and asking,  
"You don't really expect me to climb that thing do you?"  
Shadow gave a huff and frowned towards the blue hedgehog.  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
"Yikes that's high…"  
Shadow sneered at Sonic.

"Oh? Is the great hero of Mobius afraid of a little tree?"  
"I'm not afraid of it! And THAT'S not a 'little tree'. That over there is a little tree" He said pointing to a miniscule shrub next to the makeshift water challenge.  
Shadow felt his eye twitch just a little.  
'Figures that Sonic would be the one to be difficult'  
"Just climb the friggin' tree and get it over with! See, your friends are already coming back"

He pointed up at the fox and the echidna, as Knuckles swung around the rope showing off, and the kitzune slowly tried to hold on  
Sonic gave a low growl at Knuckle's direction.  
"If I throw a rock at him, will I get in trouble?"  
He asked as he picked up a stone and mimed launching it at the echidna.  
Shadow smirked.  
"I'll think about it."

The zip line was the most fun activity for the group.  
Sonic sat on the harness, buckling his feet so he wouldn't be sent down the rope prematurely, and he grabbed onto the rope in front of him, and with a mighty push he went sliding down the zip line all the way down the hill and over the lake to the end.  
He could see everything up here!

He shouted excitedly as the wind blew against his face and through his quills, until with a jolt the rope stopped and he went swinging back to the small landing pier.

He jumped down, and unbuckled the ropes before running at super speed back up the hill past Knuckles and Tails who were making their way up from their rides and stood at the top, tapping his foot in mock-impatience shouting down, "I'm Waiting~".  
Laughing he dodged the rock that Knuckles threw at him.

Shadow looked up from his book and smirked.  
'Such children' He thought.  
He glanced down at his watch and stood, walking over to the rest of the group to inform them of lunch.

As the group ate lunch Sonic looked up from his chilidog at Knuckles and Tails who were snickering.  
"What?"  
Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter and Sonic looked behind him to figure out what they were laughing at, and to his horror he realized it was Claymore;  
The badger was waving to get his attention, and as Sonic looked back at him blew Sonic a kiss and made clawing gestures at him, winking mischievously.

Sonic's jaw dropped in terror and he felt his face heat up with embarrassment as Tails and Knuckles caught the movement and broke into more laughter.

His face turned a darker shade of red as he heard the badger call out;  
"Aww~ he's blushing!"  
Angrily Sonic stabbed his hot dog with his fork.

Shadow smirked as he took another sip of coffee;  
Although he wanted to go over to Claymore and shove his butter knife into the badger's neck, the sight of Sonic's blushing was adorable.  
Then suddenly angry at himself for thinking so… dirtily he frowned.  
He really needed to stay away from this blue hedgehog.

~~~~

The arts and crafts weren't as fun as the zip line, but they were still a bit entertaining.

Knuckles was really bad with the beads that he was trying to make a snake out of, so Tail's helped him with it after he'd finished his sculpture of a chaos emerald.  
Sonic was trying to sew a picture of green hill zone.

With his tongue between his teeth he took extra care not to stick himself.

With the brown sting he stuck it in one end and brought it out the other rapping it around to make a circle for the many loops that he always had fun running around.  
And with eh green he used the same sewing technique but made the shape less smooth, and in the background he even added the floating island for the fun of it.

"Wow Sonic! Where'd you learn to sew like that?" Tails asked as he dabbed the hardened clay in green paint.  
"From Mom" Sonic said not looking up; he was too busy with his work.  
"Aww Sonic's a little mama's boy!" Knuckles jeered in the corner.  
"Don't start Knuckles! You might get your feelings hurt!" Sonic shot back angrily.

How could he be a mama's boy when not until last year he didn't have one?

~~~~

"So we get free time now right?" Sonic asked his teacher as they walked back up to the main cabin.  
Shadow nodded but stared ahead, leaving Sonic to nervously look away and wonder what his problem was.  
But his ponderings were cut short as they all heard a voice yelling from behind him.  
"HEY SONIC~! CUTIE!"  
"SHOOOOT! Shadow can I please have the room key, please! Hurry!" Sonic looked over his shoulder as he saw the badger running up towards him, and held out his hand for the room key.  
Shadow didn't even look at him as he tossed the piece of plastic to him and in a flash Sonic was gone, leaving the badger running after him who was receiving very dark glares from the black hedgehog.

~~~~~~

It was midnight when Shadow's eye popped opened as he was woken up.  
Shadow slowly sat up and put a hand to his forehead.  
He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about…

He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on the sleeping lumpy silhouette of Sonic.  
He watched the hedgehog for a bit and then his eyes widened as the blue hedgehog began moving.

He frowned; was something wrong?  
He swung his bare feet over the side of his bed and slowly stood up stepping closure to the sleeping blue hedgehog.

Sonic keep moving his head back and forth;  
He was sweating wildly and was clutching the sheet on his stomach, his face contorted in fear.  
He was having a nightmare.

Shadow gave a small sigh; 'Stupid hedgehog'  
And slowly and hesitantly he brought up his un-gloved hand and softly put it on the blue hedgehog's forehead to calm him down.

Slowly Sonic's movements became less erratic and he calmed down; his panting began to die away, and his face went from scared to surprisingly blank.

After a few minute Shadow turned and got back into bed, and as he laid down he thought he heard Sonic's voice.  
And as his eyes dropped to a close he could only make out one word the blue hedgehog said…  
"Shadow…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Wake Up Sonic 10**

by ~Animegirl300

Sonic leaned back in the recliner he was sitting on, his feet on the seat of it, as he flipped the channels of the television, waiting for Shadow to get out the shower so they could go.  
There saw nothing on that could capture his interest.  
Click.  
"Oh~ who lives in a pineapple under the sea-"  
"Boring"  
Click  
"Game on~, you bettah play your cards right-"  
"Nah~"  
Click  
"The misadventures of Flapjack-"  
"Too creepy"  
Click  
"T-E-E-N, T-I-T-A-N-S, TEEN TITANS, LETS GO!"  
"Alright~"  
He set down the remote and with a click he heard the bathroom door open.  
Stealthily he glanced out the corner of his eye at the black hedgehog and his face flushed as a bunch of dirty images came to mind.  
Shadow was naked~ and wet~

His eyelids lowered as he wondered how those muscles under that black fur would feel against his hands, and as his inner pervert cheered for the towel around Shadow's waist to drop, the image of them kissing furiously slammed into the front of his mind like Amy's hammer.

Now that he thought about it; he didn't mind waiting around for a bit.  
"Are you ready?" Shadow called from across the room as he pulled on his skates.  
'Oh I'm ready! But not for what YOU'RE thinking' Said the voice in Sonic's head.  
"Yup, lets go~"

As they walked down to the patio, Sonic was cheerfully singing the Teen Titans theme song, much to Shadow's annoyance.  
"Shut up Sonic!"  
Sonic grinned.  
"Sorry~ it's stuck in my head!"

As the rest of the Kitchen duty group made breakfast Shadow was leaning against the wall reading his book when the song began to play in his head…  
'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, TEEN TITANS LETS GO~'  
A vein in his temple twitched as it replayed over and over and he gritted his teeth.  
'That damned stupid HEGDEHOG!' he thought angrily.

Sonic tried to ignore the constant comments from Claymore as he ate his food.  
It was getting a bit out of hand, because now the badger was carelessly explaining, in great detail what he would do to the hedgehog if he would meet him in his room, causing both he and Knuckles to cover up Tail's ears who looked around confused.  
At one point the badger came over and leaned on the table trying to convince Sonic to meet him later.  
"Aww~ Common cutie~ It'd be lots and lots of fun~"  
"No Thank you."  
Sonic said as he sipped his orange juice.  
"Common~ you should try it; old Claymore would show you a REAL good time~"  
"I said no thank you."

"Oh I see what you're doing~ playing hard to get huh?" Claymore said winking, and then he made the grave mistake of flicking Sonic's nose.

In a flash Sonic had the butter knife and he brought it back, quite ready to stab the badger with it, when Sonic felt his freeze in air unable to move out of Shadow's iron grip as the black hedgehog looked up finally and gave Sonic a piercing stare in the eye.

"Claymore, the guy said no, so get away before you get yourself hurt.  
Sonic let go of that knife this instant."

Claymore's face paled as the knife fell with a clatter and Sonic grabbed his arm away and crossed them over his chest staring pointedly at his plate.  
Sonic felt disgusted with himself…

Claymore was annoying yes, but he didn't exactly deserve to be hurt over it…

Claymore tried to laugh off the dangerous air.  
"O-oh feisty one a-aren't yuh!"

He coughed and turned to leave, but not before leaving a parting sally.  
"Ah well, I'll keep my bed waiting for you Cutie~"  
He ran away and it took Tails and Knuckles a large amount of force to hold Sonic back.  
"You know, if I go right now I might be able to punch him in the nose!" He shouted angrily making Tails and Knuckles laugh despite themselves.

As the group walked down to the lake, Tails and Knuckles in front and Sonic and Shadow behind Sonic mumbled something that Shadow couldn't quiet catch.  
"..Thank you…"  
"Huh?" He asked glancing at Sonic for the first time since breakfast.  
Sonic was looking away from Shadow and he was holding his arm nervously as he stared at the ground aware of his hot face.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Um, thank you for… you know… stopping me earlier…"  
Shadow's eyes widened in shock and he looked ahead surprised.  
"Um, you're… welcome…"  
That walked in silence until they got to the lake, and Shadow set down his backpack on one of the benches in front of the pier, and sat down to read while the boys went to have fun.  
Sonic was crouching down holding onto one of the pier's posts for dear life as he looked over the side into the water.  
'… I'm screwed…..' He thought as he stared into the water depths.  
His eyes were widened in fear and he strengthened his grip on to post.  
He couldn't do it…  
The water! It was too deep!  
He felt like barfing as he stared until he was surprised by a voice behind him.  
He turned to look over his shoulder and his heart gave a jolt as he realized it was Shadow.  
"Ehhh Nothing…nothing, just looking at the water. Heh, Heh"  
He tried to scratch a quill nervously but as soon as he let one arm go of the post he almost fell over and he grabbed it tightly again.

Shadow raised a brow and rolled his eyes.  
"Get in already."  
"Umm No thanks, I think I'll just stay here" Sonic said nervously and he hugged the post tighter.  
Annoyed Shadow bent down to Sonic's level.  
"Sonic. Unless you have a very good reason for not being able to do so. Get. In. The. Water. Now."

Sweat broke out on Sonic's forehead in fear as he realized he was between a rock and a hard place…

His pride was keeping his mouth shut about the who aqua phobia thing;  
Shadow already thought he was an idiot, and he already thought he wasn't worth the gum beneath his Hoover blades, so why add to that list by telling him he was a coward when it came to water?

World renowned heroes were suppose to have better reps than this.  
"Ummm, actually there is a GOOD reason why I cant get in the water."  
"And what is that?" Shadow asked frowning menacingly.  
"Well~ You see~ it's a real complicated story! And you seem so busy reading I wouldn't want to take up your time. What book is that again~"  
"Oh, I've got plenty of time. Start explaining."  
"Well you see, what had happened was…"  
Before Sonic could tell Shadow his oh so good excuse Knuckles came swimming up to the pier and busted Sonic's bubble.

"He's afraid of water. There I saved you a whole lot of time just now"  
Furiously Sonic turned to the red echidna aware that his face was red with embarrassment.  
"KNUCKLES! Ixnay on the aterway!"

He then turned to Shadow and tried to cover it up.  
"Oh, don't mind him, he's an idiot with no idea what he's saying."  
"At least I'm not afraid of water." Knuckles muttered for Sonic to hear and Sonic turned around angrily again.  
"Knuckles! SHUT UP-"

But as he turned he accidentally let go of the post that was his acting as his lifeguard and as he fell back in slow motion, two words formed in his head.  
'Kill. Knuckles.'

With a splash Sonic fell into the dark depths of the lake.

Shadow and Knuckles watched as Sonic fell in and they stared at the ripple left behind.  
Shadow raised an eyebrow, somewhat concerned.  
"Should we help him?"  
Knuckles laughed and treaded water.  
"Nah, he'll be fine. And besides, I Wanna watch the show!"  
Shadow looked confused.  
"What show?"

But just as he asked a good ten meters away from where Sonic had landed in, he came popping out the water yelling for help, and to Shadow's surprise what looked like a giant squid appeared out of the surface spraying water everywhere, and as sonic tried to swim away at super speed it chased after him all around the lake.  
""

Knuckles chuckled as he watched, and Tails jumped out of the water, and flew over with his two tails to sit next to them.  
"Ten dollars on the squid." Said Tail's as he landed.  
"Nah, Sonic can take him: this ones smaller than the whale at Emerald Coast." replied Knuckles.  
"Hmph! It's on!"  
Shadow felt his sweat drop as he watched, but he had to admit that this was quite amusing.

"I hate all of you" Sonic announced as he spat out a bit of water where he sat on a bench that Shadow had been reading on.  
"Aww man!" Said Knuckles as he handed over the ten buck to Tails.  
"Does this always happen when you go in water?" Shadow asked.  
"Nah; only in huge bodies of water like this which are sure to have some sort of huge creature. You should have seen him last time: it was a tuna the size of a boat!"

~~~~

During lunch Sonic began to start feeling well.  
It wasn't like he felt he was going to barf or anything, but there was something wrong with him.

~~~~

"Oh look there's a fork in the road!" Said Tails excitedly "Can we go that way before we go to the top?" He asked Shadow pointing.  
The first trail to the left was heading towards the top part of the mountain, while it was definite where the other was going.  
"Alright, but I'm going straight up. You guys stick together while you're exploring." Shadow said steadily as he walked onto the trail to the left.  
Sonic put the back of his hand to his forehead.  
He felt hot and his head was getting woozy.

'Alright! Finally some quality time with Shadow~' He thought excitedly.  
He followed the black hedgehog up the trail looking around excitedly as he tried to distract himself from the haze that threatened to overcome his brain.

As they stepped over the slope of the mountain Sonic whistled lightly at the view, ignoring the extra pressure on his lungs from the thin air coupled with his health.

Sonic grinned over his shoulder at the black hedgehog, who frowned in his direction once before sitting down and leaning against the trunk of a tree a book in his hand.

Nervously Sonic shuffled his feet before hesitantly he sat down next to Shadow making sure to give the black hedgehog as much space as possible.  
Sonic's eyelids lowered and he looked to the sky.  
It was getting cloudy.  
He stared at the clouds for a while but…  
He glanced at the black hedgehog next to him and he pulled his knees up to his chin as he watched.  
Out the corner of his eye Shadow caught the movement and he glanced over at his blue companion as he realized he was watching him.  
"What?"  
Sonic quickly turned to look forward.  
"Um nothing…"  
Shadow glared towards the blue hedgehog before he turned his gaze back to his book.  
Only… he couldn't focus on the words written down in front of him.  
His mind was on something else entirely; the blue hedgehog sitting next to him.

'Dammit hedgehog!' He thought furiously.  
Shadow glanced up at Sonic.  
The blue hedgehog's face was looking down at his shoes a blank and slightly dazed look on his face, and Shadow was instantly mesmerized;  
Sonic was adorable….

He winced.  
Too adorable…

He looked away quickly as sonic looked up, shaken out of his thoughts.  
"So, what chu reading?" He asked quietly.  
"Its called 'How to deal with Idiots who keep asking you questions." Shadow said harshly.  
Sonic's eyes widened and he looked away blushingly.  
'Ouch, so mean'  
Shadow sighed.  
"It's called To Kill a Mocking Bird"  
"Oh"

Sonic looked away pointedly, still a bit hurt from Shadow's previous remark.  
Why did everyone think he was an idiot?

Shadow glanced up at the blue hedgehog and felt a small wave of guilt.  
Although the boy was trying to hide it, the blank expression he assumed and the lack of spark in his eyes meant he'd hurt his feelings.  
Inwardly he winced.  
Why did he continue to do this to the kid?

He looked away and felt guiltier…  
He'd seen the way Sonic reacted to his glares and his coolness towards him.  
It really wasn't fair….

But he was confused:  
He didn't understand why he cared so much about him…  
He didn't understand why, although he'd always made people stay as far away as possible, he WANTED Sonic around…  
He didn't recognize the stupid gosh-darned feeling in his chest when they were around each other…

He didn't know why he though he was so adorable…  
He didn't know why he loved that stupid little smile he always wore…  
He didn't know why… he wanted to reach out to him right now…  
He didn't know why… he wanted to hold the blue idiot…  
He didn't know why… he wanted to do things to him…  
He didn't know why…  
And that's what made him angry.  
That feeling of not knowing…  
That feeling of uncertainty.

He let his guard down too easily around Sonic….  
And it angered him to the point the almost hated the hedgehog himself.  
Because he made him feel different…  
Because he made him feel uncertain…  
Because he made him feel….. Happy….

Shadow winced and shifted uncomfortably: something he'd never ever done before…  
"Shadow?"  
Shadow's ears perked up as he caught the voice; so soft the was barley talking.  
"Hmm?"  
"…. W-why…. Do you hate me so much?…"  
Shadow looked up in shock and surprise.  
'Why did he what?'  
But Shadows eyes widened as he saw there was something very wrong.

Sonic's muzzle was pale except for his cheeks which were a very dark red; His ears were drooping ; he was sweating in spite of the cool mountain air, and to Shadow's horror he was clutching his chest and forehead panting and shivering.  
"Holy…! Sonic, are you okay?" Shadow jumped up and scooped Sonic in his arms.  
He had to get Sonic help quick!

He looked down at the blue hedgehog in fear; his eyelids were lowered and his vision looked hazy. And despite all this the idiot was still trying to talk to him;  
"I'm sorry"  
His voice was fading to barely a whisper and with he last amount of energy he looked up at Shadow and met his eyes.  
"Shadow… I love you… even …if you …hate me… I'm sorry…"

Shadow's ears fell as he heard the words, and he stared down sadly at the blue hedgehog's face as Sonic fainted in his arms fainted. 

"Damn it!"

'I love you'

Shadow tightened his hold on Sonic determinedly and he softly lowered his cheek on Sonic's forehead, nuzzling him affectionately.  
'…You idiot…' He thought viciously…  
"I …. I Love you too…" He whispered, his face close to Sonic's ear.  
And Without another word he hover skated off down the slope of the mountain causing a sonic boom in his wake.

'…So you'd better not die on me!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Wake Up Sonic 11**

by ~Animegirl300

Shadow leaned forward on what was supposed to be the back of the chair, but for his purposes it was the front.  
He laid his chin on his arms as he watched the sleeping blue hedgehog laying down in front of him miserably.

Right now they were in the suite that Amy used as the nurses office.  
He thanked God that She had been in here when he'd brought Sonic in; apparently the blue idiot had had the fever for at least a couple of hours until he'd fainted.

He glanced at Sonic out of his daze and he frowned in concern.  
He looked so vulnerable…  
Sonic was lying on his back an Ice-pack on his forehead to keep his head from heating up too much, and the heavy comforter was pulled up to his chin since he had been shivering when he first got in here.

Shadow sighed. Amy said he needed a lot of rest, but Shadow was getting impatient, wanting to know from himself that the blue boy was okay.

He looked up as the door to the room opened up and Amy walked in with a new crate of medical supplies.  
"Hi Shadow, still lurking I see" She said cheerful.  
Shadow nodded a greeting and made a face at her last comment.  
"Actually I was about to leave. I just wanted to check up on him"  
He mumbled as he looked down at the sleeping hedgehog  
Amy smiled.  
"Hey, don't worry: it's just a common fever. He'll be fine after he's gotten some rest."  
He nodded and smirked "So You keep telling me."

He got up and stretched.  
"Well, I'm off to check on the demons. Tell me if he wakes up" He said as he headed out.

As he got to the main Cabin Shadow waved to some of the students who greeted him until he got to the lunch table where Tails and Knuckles were sitting.  
"Hey Shadow! How is he?" Knuckles asked as he sat down.  
Shadow shrugged.  
"He's fine; sleeping of course"

"Okay, good. Claymore was starting to get me worried: you know the way that guy talks everyone's getting the idea that the kid died or something!"  
Shadow sighed.

Claymore was becoming more of a problem than an annoyance.  
He continually harassed the group about where Sonic was, and he was starting to spread rumors that the three had done something to him.

"Speak of the devil" Muttered Tails angrily as the badger came over to their table.

"Where is he!" Claymore growled as he put both hands on their table propping himself up by his arms. "Where is my cutie-pie!"  
The vein in Shadow's temple twitched angrily.  
'He ain't YOUR cutie-pie bitch.'

"None of your effing business"  
Knuckles growled showing off his fangs and pointed knuckles for which he got his name for.

"It IS my business and I have a right to know!" He argued.  
"Actually you don't! you aren't his family member, or a close friend, nor are you a legal guardian!" Tail's said, gritting his teeth.

Claymore gave them a glare and stalked off to his table where he started talking furiously to his table mates.  
Not that any of them seemed to care in the slightest.  
They didn't know the Sonic kid very well, and they had to agree that not only was Claymore getting annoying, it wasn't his business in the first place.

"Anyway, Thanks for looking out for him Shadow. I don't know what I would do if we lost Sonic!" Tails said miserably, and Shadow was reminded why Tail's was his favorite student. Besides Sonic of course.  
"Yea. Thanks Shadow." Knuckles chimed in.

Shadow grunted. He was still a bit miffed about that whole 'Emo teacher comment' But, Knuckles was a good friend to Sonic, and he cared about the little guy even if he wouldn't admit it, so he was okay in Shadow's book.

'I WILL have to do something about that badger though…' He thought as he and the students stood up after lunch, and he caught the eye of a glaring badger.

~~~~

Shadow was back in the nurse's office after he'd seen to all the students about their activities.

He was sitting normally in his usual chair reading a book peacefully.  
Sonic's fever had died down, even though he still had a cloth on his face since he was still sweating, and now he was sleeping up to recharge after the attack on his immune system. Or at least that's what Amy said; He was a chemistry major, not a biology major.

Shadow looked up as the hedgehog made a sudden movement and his head popped off his pillow.  
'Welcome back Sonic!' He thought to himself, resisting the urge to hug Sonic right now!  
"Good evening" He said lightly as Sonic looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Sonic's eyes widened as they found Shadow in the dimply lit room, and he nodded still wondering what was going on.

"Umm Hi Shadow… Um… where am I?"  
Shadow smirked behind his hand.  
Dazed and confused, Sonic looked adorable~  
'As usual' he thought to himself.

Truthfully he was just happy to see him awake.  
But Shadow was a master of keeping it cool.

"You're at the nurses office Sonic, you were so sick you fainted"  
Shadow said seriously, waiting for Sonic's reaction seeing as Shadow now knew that Sonic had known about being sick before their little hiking adventure.  
Sonic did a face palm.  
"Aww man! I should've known that fever would get to me!"  
"Ah~ so you KNEW that you were sick?"  
Sonic scratched at his nose as his face flushed and he turned away from Shadow nervously.  
"Umm… eh…err… um… maybe?" He put his head down and covered his head with his pillow fearing an attack, but Shadow didn't make a move to touch him. And Sonic put his pillow back before lying back down again looking at the black hedgehog. Shadow simply stared at Sonic and said in an annoyed voice,  
"So you mean to tell me that you went out to go hiking to the top of a mountain knowing full well they you were sick, just to see the same people that you see every single day?"

"Ummm yes?" Sonic replied sheepishly.

"Sonic… You are an idiot!" Shadow said acidly.

Sonic's eye widened and his ear drooped, and as he let the cloth on his face drop over his eyes he could tell they were stinging…  
So nothing had changed?….

Shadow noted the change in the air and his face softened.  
Sonic was so insecure sometimes…  
"but…"  
Sonic's ears flicked towards him  
"…I suppose…"  
He leaned forward pulling Sonic's reluctant face closer, sitting him up, their faces only centimeters apart;  
Gently he flicked away the cloth covering his wide green eyes, which almost quite watery and he smirked.  
"…You're MY idiot"

Sonic's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what was said.

And Shadow leaned forward their noses brushing, his eyes closing…  
and he pressed his lips against Sonic's taking his mouth in his own.

It was indescribable…

Sonic just couldn't tell what emotion was coming first, but he did know that he'd never been so happy in his life.  
He pressed himself closer to the hedgehog was kissing.  
Finally…  
After all this time…  
After all these weeks…  
After all the pain…

It was finally happening!

But he had to make sure it was real!  
Softly he broke the kiss, panting as he gasped for air as he looked into his eyes …Wondering …  
…Hoping…

"S-Shadow…?" His cheeks flushed as he tried to find the words to say, the questions he wanted to ask…  
But he didn't need to…  
Shadow smiled softly and gently put his finger to Sonic's lips.  
"Shhh… Don't worry;" he breathed, whispering softly for Sonic to hear "I'm not going to push you away…" Again he brought his face closer to Sonic's and he breathed his final words "I promise"  
Again he pulled Sonic's mouth against his own and he smirked into his mouth as he opened his eyes and saw the tears falling down Sonic's flushed cheeks, softly rubbing them away with his thumbs.

Reluctantly they broke away for air, but it was less of a break and more of a pause as they would catch a breath, panting and continue happily.

"I love you Shadow" Sonic whispered softly  
Shadow hugged Sonic to himself softly but tightly; the blue hedgehog's head was resting against his soft white chest fur as Shadow caressed his cheek with one hand and planted kisses on his forehead as Sonic drifted off to sleep in his arms.  
He smiled softly and he whispered soothingly in blue boyfriend's ear.  
"I love you Sonic"

~~~~

Shadow left a note for Amy before he stepped outside into the fresh, telling her that Sonic had woken up earlier and was fine, but was still resting a bit more.

Shadow would be back for lover later, but for now he had to focus on his duties and find those students of his.

He sighed contently and actually smiled as he walked up the path.  
Sonic was okay.  
And although he wasn't about to go skipping down the road like some little girl, he was quite happy at the moment.

But of course he wasn't for long ,as he finally found his group at the arts and crafts area.  
It wasn't HIS group though that he was worried about: Tails and Knuckles were always well behaved.

It was just the unwelcome visitor that was getting him pissed.  
Claymore the badger was shouting angrily with Knuckles and Tails.  
"I know that you know where he is! Tell me what happen to him!"  
"Yes we DO know where he is, but we're not telling you cuz it's none of your business!"  
"Yea! Leave Sonic alone!"  
"It is too my business! What have you done with him!"  
"We haven't done anything! Sonic is our friend and we're taking care of him!"  
"I don't care! I just want to see my Sonic!"  
"That's enough!"

The boys all paused as Shadow walked up to them.

"Knuckles, Tails, I am happy to inform you that Sonic is alright and he shall be back with us tomorrow."  
Knuckles and Tails cheered happily as they heard their buddy was okay. Claymore was giving them dirty looks though: he probably wanted to try and take advantage of Sonic when he was too ill to defend himself, Shadow thought bitterly.

"Claymore. 1. You are not with your own group, 2. You will leave my students alone if you know what's good for you, and 3. It's none of your business so back off! No go back to your group before you get me angry."

Claymore scowled and marched off leaving Shadow glaring in his direction.  
But then Shadow smirked.  
'That's why he's MINE you stupid loser.' He thought maliciously.

~~~~~~  
Later on Tails and Knuckles accompanied Shadow as they went to pick up Sonic from the nurses office.

"SONIC! YOUR OKAY!" Tails called excitedly as he literally flew over to Sonic and glomped him in his bed where he had been sitting up receiving a blood pressure test.  
"Aww, hey buddy! Knux my man!"  
He hugged Tail's back and gave Knuckles a high five smiling and chatting with them happily.  
Shadow couldn't help but smile: he'd only been gone for a day, but it was like the world was about to end when he was missing.  
He stood against the wall as he watched and eventually he told them to hurry up already so he could go to sleep.

~~~

That night Sonic and Shadow stayed up late, completely content and blissfully unaware of the world outside their room.

Shadow was lying on his bed with one arm under his head and the other softly and absentmindedly caressing Sonic's arm where he sat next to him curled in a ball with his knees to his chin.  
They were both mesmerized as they admired the other as they talked.  
They talked about everything about themselves that they might not have said already; their life's stories, their dreams, their passions.

Shadow had never been in love before so there wasn't much to say on his love life, and Sonic had only been in one.

When he was 15 he'd been dating Princess Sally, his oldest friend and long time sweet heart, and at one point he'd even become her official consort.

But, after an incident involving Eggman she's began to get more and more paranoid about something happening to him, and while they were in the middle of a war she'd pretty much tried to make him choose between saving the world from Eggman and being in a relationship with her.

"well as you can see I'm not in a relationship with her, so I'm pretty sure you know what my answer was" He said grinning before adding "she did hard for girl" as he recalled the slap to the face he received.

Shadow smirked as he made Sonic t fall on his side, and pulled him closely resting his chin on Sonic's forehead.

"As sorry as I am you had to go through with that. Please don't mind me saying whoo hoo for the princess" He said laughingly. And Sonic even grinned as he nuzzled Shadow's chest.  
"I guess I don't mind" He said lying his hand on Shadow's stomach.  
"oh yea! Umm would you mind if somebody knew about, you know, us?" He asked, his cheeks flushing bashfully at the sound of 'us'"

Shadow looked down at Sonic's red, but happy face and softly caressed his cheek with his finger as he thought about it.  
"Hmm~ I suppose not; depending on the people of course. If it's friends then okay, but I'm not sure my colleges or my boss would exactly approve. Besides Amy of course"  
He mumbled softly.

And Sonic cuddled in closure to the man he loved grabbing Shadow's hand and looking up at him smiling. There were a lot of words put in that smile, but as Shadow softly gave him a peck on the forehead Sonic guessed that he got the message as he drifted off to sleep with his boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wake Up Sonic 12**

by ~Animegirl300

Sonic tilted his head away from the sudden ray of sunshine that had broken through the window and tried to sleep on, but to his dismay he couldn't fall back asleep.  
And he'd been having such a wonderful dream too: he'd woke up in the nurses office and Shadow had been there, and the next thing he knew they were kissing and then they were together!  
Too bad it was only a dream…  
He found it funny how it hadn't been a lot less innocent though and his perverted side huffed disappointedly.

That's when he noticed something odd about his surroundings.  
Whatever he was laying, which he had previously assumed was his pillow, was harder than a normal pillow, and it was moving; he could feel his head lift up and down steadily.  
He blinked open an eye and found himself staring at soft white …fur over… black fur…  
It took Sonic a second but he suddenly lifted up his head and looked around as he realized he'd been sleeping on Shadow's chest.

He breathed for a moment, his eyes wide in shock, but then they gleamed softly and he broke into a smile.  
So It WASN'T a dream!

He stared down at the black hedgehog under him and almost laughed at how cute he looked when sleeping.  
Shadow rolled over on his side sleeping deeply, and before sonic had a chance to move out the way shadow had him pulled down and pinned to his chest in a tight firm sleepy hug.

"Mine" The sleeping black hedgehog muttered, and Sonic smiled as he recovered from his shock at being pulled down, and his face flushed happily.  
Silently he watched as his dark boyfriend slept, clinging on to him in his sleep.  
His hands were leaning on the white fur of Shadow's chest and softly Sonic nuzzled his forehead against Shadow's neck.  
Then he sighed.

As much as he really, really wanted to stay like this, they would have to go soon or the others would worry and know something was up.

Sneakily his eyes glinted as he got an idea, staring at the black hedgehog's ears.

Gently he picked his arm up and he grinned mischievously as he brought his hand to his boyfriend's ear and softly rubbed it.

Shadow's eye gave a twitch as he felt his ear being tickled and he rolled in the other direction to get away, but Sonic only grabbed the other ear tickling it softly as he sat up.  
Finally Shadow admitted himself defeated as he opened his eyes to stare at Sonic who still continued to tickle his ear.  
"I'm up" He announced softly, his voice muffled sleepily.  
"I know" Sonic said grinning as he took his finger and flicked Shadow's ear back and forth.  
"Then stop it" Shadow whined, too lazy to get up and swat Sonic away.  
Sonic spat his tongue out at him mischievously.  
"And what if I don't want to?"

Shadow gave him a glare and sighing he sat up and in a flash he pounced on Sonic, grabbing his wrists tightly, pushing him down to lay on the bed and sat on his stomach looking down at him as Sonic's eye widened in surprise.  
"Hey!"

Sonic's face flushed and Shadow slowly lowered his head closer to Sonic's, nudging his needle nose against Sonic's cheek affectionately.  
"If you don't want to stop tickling my ears, then you will have to do whatever I want."

Sonic gave a snort.  
"As if I'll listen to you!"

Shadow smirked  
"Oh, I think you will"  
Shadow pressed his lips against Sonic's causing the blue hedgehog's face to flush over and his eyes to close fractionally.  
It was just as blissful as the last.

Finally Shadow pulled his lips away slightly, ending the kiss as he smirked into Sonic's blushing face causing Sonic to look away, bashfully aware of his red cheeks and mutter,  
"I guess I should tickle your ears more often"

Shadow chuckled before he stood up, stretching, and headed for the shower.  
"Get up Sonic; we have a long day today"  
'And a long night too, hopefully' Said Sonic's inner pervert, winking.

~~~~

As they went about kitchen duty Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles chatted excitedly as they did their part while Shadow stayed to his side of the room, comfortably watching from a distance.

During breakfast they all sat together and although he didn't add much to the conversation Sonic had noticed how he was reading and ignoring them as usual.

And at the beach while Tails and Knuckles were enjoying the water, Sonic and Shadow were able to talk privately for the first time since that morning.

"So how come You don't go in the water? Do you not know how to swim too?" Sonic asked.  
Shadow glanced up from his book.  
"I Do know how to swim, I just prefer not to."  
"Hmm. I Don't see what's so fun about it actually: what's so great about making it harder for you to breath!"  
"Heh, Heh; says the guy who almost killed himself hiking up a mountain."  
Shadow said smirking.  
"Hey! That Sir is an isolate incident!" Sonic said, his face flushing.  
Shadow laughed.  
"Whatever you say Sonic. And I suppose what I saw this morning was an isolated incident too?"  
Sonic blushed angrily at the memory.

That morning when Sonic had been taking a shower he'd slipped and almost fell, and of course Shadow, being overly protective, hearing his shout of surprise went to check on him only to find Sonic in a most proactive position before he forced himself to leave, blushing madly and dodging the random projectiles that Sonic sent after him.

Shadow smirked over to the blushing Sonic who'd gone quiet and was glaring at the water.  
"And what are you thinking of hmm?"  
Sonic gave him a particularly nasty scowl.  
"I'm wondering if fighting that squid again is worth drowning you in the lake"  
The black hedgehog chuckled.  
"That'll depend on what I'd choose to do to you if you tried."  
Sonic blushed harder and looked away as the pervy side of him cheered and images came to mind.  
'Oh yes! Throw him in~!'

Shadow checked his watch and called for Tails and Knuckles to come over so they wouldn't be late for lunch. And as the group walked up the hill with Tails and Knuckles in front of the two hedgehogs, Sonic was surprised as Shadow walked closer and softly scratched Sonic's cheek with his finger and before Sonic could say a word stole a small kiss before smirking down at Sonic and speeding up in front of him; leaving Sonic dazed as he blushed uncontrollably.

~~~~

"Hey Sonic! Are the chilidogs up to your usual standards?" Knuckles asked as they all sat down at the lunch table.  
Sonic put on a sophisticated expression pretending to adjust an imaginary monocle as he continued into a great discussion about all the perfect features of a chilidog, but before he could finish he was taken off guard by a blue of black and white and suddenly he was distracted from his chilidog by an unwelcome guest.

"OH SONIC! THERE YOU ARE! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!"  
Sonic tried to break free of his grip flailing his arms wildly.  
"GERROFF OF ME!"  
Finally the badger let go and Sonic gasped for breath, his chest hurting from the bone crushing hug.

To his side Sonic could feel the anger radiating from his black and red boyfriend as the vein in Shadow's temple throbbed.  
Sonic then turned his attention back to the badger who was ranting about something after his distraction of Shadow.

"So anyway Sonic, I'm so~ glad to see you back!"  
The badger leaned closer to Sonic making the blue hedgehog uncomfortable.  
"So~ now that your back~ you can finally come over for that … 'play date'. Hint, hint, wink, wink~"  
Sonic sighed.  
"No Thank you Claymore."  
"Aww! But why not~!"  
"Because" Sonic said as a smile broke out on his face " I'm already taken"  
The effect was immediate.  
Tails almost fell out of his seat, Knuckles spat out his soda, Claymore gasped and spluttered and, most importantly to Sonic, Shadow's lips twitched into a sort of smile before he set his expression into a blank one again.

"WHAT! But, but. But, WHO! When! Who is it!" Claymore yelled in surprise.  
"Oh, just a few days ago~" Sonic said nonchalantly making Shadow smirk again: it only happened yesterday.  
"And" Sonic said, his voice becoming serious "I think I'll let him decide if he wants me to tell you"  
Under the table Sonic's hand gently gave Shadow's a squeeze that Shadow returned but didn't let go.

"So anyway, please leave me alone. They're the jealous type and I wouldn't want to get in trouble" Sonic said subtly teasing Shadow who just smirked.

But even as Claymore went away thought the matter wasn't dropped.  
Knuckles and Tails leaned forward and whispered to Sonic excitedly.  
"Is it true Sonic?"  
Sonic nodded smiling.  
"Yup! It's all true."  
"B-but when did it happen!"  
Sonic coughed.  
"it actually happened yesterday"  
"But who is it!" Knuckles asked his eye wide in wonder. "Do we know them?"  
Sonic laughed and lowered his voice.  
"Yes actually you do. He's here now actually"  
Knuckles looked around as if the person was going to pop out any second now.  
Tails leaned forward though.  
"Sonic, who is it?" he asked excitedly,  
And Sonic smiled as he rapped an arm softly around Shadow's and slightly, subtly pulled him closer, so only his friends could see.  
"Oh just some stupid hedgehog we know" He replied gleefully stealing Shadow's line.  
Shadow kissed his teeth.  
"And how am I the stupid hedgehog!" Shadow asked frowning at Sonic.  
"Cuz you are" Sonic said squeezing his arm lightly.  
"Don't get gushy on me Sonic" Shadow said as Sonic grinned.

Tails and Knuckles sat in shocked silence for a moment … that is until something clicked in Knuckle's brain.  
"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU IDIOT!" He shouted at Sonic who leaned back in fear comically.  
"What! It only happened yesterday~"  
"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US YESTERDAY!"  
"AH!"  
In a flash Sonic was running around being chased by an annoyed Knuckles and Shadow and Tails felt their sweat drop as they watched.  
"So is it true?"  
Shadow turned to Tails who was looking at him, with an unreadable expression on his face.  
He nodded.  
He wasn't exactly sure how Tail's would react.  
After all Sonic was like his older brother, and he might not have approve of them going out.  
They stared at each other for a minute and then Shadow was surprised as Tails broke into a wide smile.  
"Hee hee! I'm really happy for you guys!"  
Shadow gave a smirk that was more like a smile than anything else.  
"Of course I'm really not sure how you'll survive Sonic." Tails said as he continued to watch his two best friends running around idiotically.  
"oh, I'll live"  
"I hope so!" Tails said and they watched their friends in amusement until Sonic and Knuckles finally stopped running and calmly sat back at the table.

~~~

"Whoa~ Look at the view~ This trail is much better~" Sonic exclaimed excitedly from where he was sitting cross-legged on a boulder looking out at the view of the mountains with a hand shading his eyes so he could see better.  
"Heh, heh! I agree!" Said Tails as he flew up to where Sonic was sitting.  
"Hurry up you two!" Knuckles called after them as he and Shadow walked past.  
Sonic bounded up the hill and caught up with Shadow in an instant with Tails right behind him.  
Shadow glanced out the corner of his eye and was amused at how Sonic was looking around at everything like a curious child.  
He'd poked at a huge red mushroom with a stick.  
He'd climbed up a tree to grabbed a strange looking fruit that Shadow stopped him from eating.  
He'd stopped to smell the flowers growing around them,  
He and Tails made a game of trying to make pictures out of the clouds.  
And one time he almost got thrown into a small stream for poking knuckles in the back of the head one too many times.

It was this childlike innocence that really spoke to Shadow on a different level.  
It was adorable.  
But that wasn't all.  
As innocent as Sonic was there was still that side of him that aroused Shadow in a much less innocent way. Suddenly he was reminded of that whole bathroom scene and for a minute he had trouble looking in Sonic's direction.

"Hey Shadow! Can we go exploring again? Please~" Asked Tails.  
"Fine, but stay together and don't go too far off" Shadow said blankly.  
"Okay!, Common Knuckles" He said winking and Knuckles sniggered behind is hand.  
Alone time for the hedgehogs.

Sonic was already at the top of the mountain.  
He looked around excitedly and was too distracted to notice that Shadow had caught up with him where the ground leveled out.

Silently Shadow set down his pack and looked around.  
There was a slight breeze that flitted through the trees that shaded them from the sunlight that was trying hard to penetrate the canopy, sending small beams cascading to the ground.  
After glancing towards the blue hedgehog to make sure he was near and okay, he sat down in front of one of the large boulders and leaned back lowering his eyelids fractionally as he watched the blue idiot walk around enjoying the outdoors and he smirked contently.

The hair on the back of Sonic's neck stood up as he got the feeling of being watched.  
He turned around and smiled as he saw it was only Shadow and walked over to him, Shadow's red eyes following him from across this part of forest, and he sat down beside the black hedgehog; their eyes meeting.

In a sudden blur of movement Shadow grabbed the blue hedgehog, smirking as he pulled Sonic closer.  
He moved Sonic over his leg so He'd be between his legs, kneeling on his knees, leaning forward with his hands on Shadow's chest their noses almost touching.

Sonic blushed as he realized how close their faces were.  
Shadow smirked at Sonic's red face and softly gave him a peck on the lips.  
"You're always blushing" He said purringly.  
His arms went around Sonic's waist as he pressed Sonic closer against him and his fingers rubbed softly through the fur under the quills on Sonic's back.  
Smirking he brought the other hand to Sonic's cheek, bringing their lips together gently.

Sonic relaxed his muscles as they kissed and his face gradually darkened as he became more excited. He gave a soft moan and his arms went around Shadow's neck, pulling the dark hedgehog closer to him.  
Shadow grunted as Sonic pressed against him and he moved his tongue slowly to his partners lips, careful not to make him uncomfortable, and he smirked lightly as Sonic's lips parted. Their tongues collided experimentally, moving against each other in soft hesitant movements. Then their actions became more confident as they started to battle for dominance, until Shadow finally managed to push Sonic's tongue back, and they broke apart panting, gasping for air, but still holding each other closely.  
Shadow smirked.  
He would have loved to continue, but he knew that Sonic, still being a teenager, wouldn't be able to control himself for long, and it wouldn't do to go too fast. This was their first day together after all.  
He gently put a finger to Sonic's lips, and he chuckled at the look of disappointment on his face. Softly he pecked Sonic on the lips one last time before placing his chin on his forehead.  
"Ah, don't worry" He said lifting his fingers to play with Sonic's ear affectionately copping the younger hedgehog's actions that morning.  
"We'll have plenty of time later on… When you're ready"  
He looked down as Sonic gave a nod and smiled as Shadow scratched his ears fighting the urge to purr.  
They sat there for a while talking softly as the excitement that was in the atmosphere died down, until Shadow looked down at Sonic and muttered that it was time they should start heading back.  
"Aww~"  
Shadow chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips before they broke apart and stood prepared to find Sonic's friends.

~~~~

After dinner that night Sonic and Shadow were sitting in their room having packed up their things to go home the next day when Shadow spotted a piece of paper outside the door.  
He glanced at Sonic who was watching television and picked up to read.  
'Dear Sonic, Come meet me at the pier at 12:00 tonight. - Claymore'  
Shadow crumpled up the paper angrily and through it in the waste basket.  
A few hours later Shadow swung his legs out of bed and glanced to where Sonic was sleeping soundly before he walked out of the suite into the cold night air.  
He sneered evilly and sent chaos energy down his arm to his hand that glowed with a green light.  
Claymore might be expecting Sonic, but instead he was about to meet the devil.

-

Shadow walked quietly down to the pier where sure enough he saw a figure hiding in the distance.  
"Sonic is that you?" The voice said and Shadow sneered evilly a the stupid badger walked into the moonlight.  
"Nope"  
Claymore gave a start and stepped back, then he realized it was Shadow and his expression turned annoyed.

"Oh man!"  
"So, you were tying to meet Sonic out here?"  
Claymore folded his arms over his chest and said defiantly "That's none of your business!"  
Shadow gave a hollow chuckle.  
"Actually it IS my business."  
"And why would that be! Your just some stupid teacher!"  
"Ahh~ but I guess you didn't realize that I'm much more than that."

Suddenly Shadow aimed a kick at the badgers legs and Claymore fell to the floor and stared up in fear as a cloud moved aside and drenched Shadow in moonlight.  
The expression on his face was very scary.

"Stay away from Sonic if you know what's good for you rodent." There was a flash of light and Claymore covered his eyes with his hands feeling the ground leave him. But nothing happened…

He uncovered his eyes and blinked as he saw Shadow sneering down at him, and he looked down at where the ground was supposed to be but all he could see was water.  
And before he could utter the scream that came to his mouth Shadow had let go and the badger was in the water trying to stay on the surface; but he wasn't exactly a good swimmer.

Shadow watched smirking as a large tentacle broke through the surface and another followed after it.  
The tentacles grabbed the badger and flung him around in the air and to the water and back in the air again.  
Shadow turned around he decided he'd let the squid have some fun before he would save Claymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wake Up Sonic 13**

by ~Animegirl300

The silver furred hedgehog moved quietly through the wave of students towards the main office. This was his first day here, now that he'd transferred and he still needed to get his schedule, which was why he'd come about an hour early so eh could find all the rooms before school started.  
He walked into the main office nervously holding a his bag as he waited in line.  
"Silver the hedgehog right?" Said the large secretary behind the counter and he nodded the five quills that stuck up on his forehead moving.  
The lady handed over his schedule and he stared at it as he walked down the halls trying to find his home room.  
He'd just looked down at the paper in his hand when suddenly a door collided with his head and he was sent falling backwards his stuff sliding on the floor.  
"Oops."

Silver looked up at the deep voice and his heart gave a funny lurch as he looked up at the black and red hedgehog who's just walked out of the room carrying several large boxes.  
"sorry bout that kid"  
Silver couldn't help but stare as the black hedgehog balanced the heavy looking boxes with one hand and with the other pulled silver up by the hand.  
He was gorgeous.

As Shadow's hand gripped Silver's wrist, Silver could feel the power that this strange creature possessed.  
"Um.. Thank you" He said as his feet found solid ground.

He had no idea who this man was, but it didn't matter to silver; he was in love~ at first sight.

Shadow nodded and without another word or glance at Silver he glided down the hallway leaving silver to stare after him before he telekinized his stuff to himself.

~~~~

Shadow didn't have time to think about the kid he'd just helped: he was too busy thinking of other more important things.  
First Shadow skated to his classroom to set down his stuff.  
It was annoying having to carry it all even if it wasn't the weight that bothered him.  
In a flash he'd run around his lecture hall, his briefcase on his desk, the boxes on the table next to the door, and the curtains drawn from the windows to let in some light.  
He checked his watch: he had about 45 minutes till first bell.

He closed the door to his room and skated at a tremendous speed all the way to Station Square to grab a cup of coffee before he would meet up with Sonic and his friends.

He smirked as he skidded to a stop outside of the Starbucks.  
That was probably his most important part so far.

~~~

On the other side of town Sonic the hedgehog was just getting out of the shower as he got ready for school. He walked into his room and opened the window letting the chilly October air in as he picked up random books and pens and papers off the floor before he grabbed a fresh pair of socks and gloves off his desk.

Sonic was in a great mood today: today actually marked His and Shadow's first month anniversary, and although the older hedgehog refused to have a real celebration until the 6th month anniversary, as was tradition, Sonic was still excited.  
Especially his pervy side which was calling for some 'extra special' fun time at Shadow's house for celebration.

He gave a sight shiver as a breeze came through and decided to actually wear clothes today. He took a bit more care than usual as he picked a nice, unwrinkled collared shirt and dark blue jeans. After all; Shadow ALWAYS looked perfect, and he didn't exactly want to come off as a slob.  
He grabbed his jacket and walked down the hall and the stairs to the kitchen where Tails and Knuckles were eating breakfast.  
"Good morning sports fans~! And welcome to today's match of Knuckles vs. Burrito!" Sonic said as Knuckles tried to eat a left over burrito for breakfast.  
"Shut up Sonic!" Knuckles complained. "I'm trying to eat in peace."  
"Yea, yea; you try to do EVERYTHING in peace. And look where THAT gets you"  
Sonic grabbed a piece of toast and after the two had finished they were out the door on their way to the school.

~~~~

Shadow was leaning on the wall of the school building sipping his coffee as he relaxed in the shade.  
He sighed as he felt stares from all directions;  
He had many admirers unfortunately, and that only made things difficult, not because he was interested in anything they had to offer, but because one: he hated people staring at him and two: it was hard to have some private time in between work hours.

Finally he spotted the blue hedgehog as Sonic walked onto school grounds with his friends.

Preferring to observe from afar he stayed rooted to the spot until Sonic began to look around curiously and finally his green eyes met Shadow's red gaze.  
Sonic smiled and waved bye to his friends before walking over ignoring the stares he was getting. Sonic had a great many fan girls (and boys) too; after all he was a world renowned hero known for fighting the notorious Doctor Eggman.

As Sonic got closure, Shadow straightened up and joined Sonic on the sidewalk the wound around the school.  
"Good morning" Said Sonic grinning up at his teacher and lover.  
"Good morning Sonic. I see that you're in a good mood." Shadow's deep voice replied.  
"Hmm~ Does this call for a completely corny cheesy cliché retort?"  
Shadow gave a short laugh.

"Okay I'll bite. What cheesy corny cliché retort do you have in mind I wonder?"  
"Oh something along the lines of 'It's cuz I'm with you' type of thing"  
Shadow smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
"You say that now, but just wait until you've had class with me."  
"Aww man! So much for a break today. But ah well; pleasure before business I always say"

Shadow shook his head in amusement.  
"That would explain your grades for this quarter" Shadow said smirking as Sonic paused  
"Huh? What do you mean? You're joking right Shadow?"  
"Maybe~"

Shadow kept on walking and Sonic's mind began to race as he caught up with the black hedgehog.  
"oh relax Sonic; I was joking"  
Sonic looked up in surprise and gave a sigh of relief.  
"Oh good; I thought you were serious for a minute"  
"Me? Serious? Perish the thought"  
"Oh yea; because every other time you're the next Dane Cook."

"Oh! I forgot to return this to you!"  
Sonic dug into his pocket and took out a rolled up piece of cloth that looked oddly familiar…  
As he took it he realized what it was; it was the old scarf that he'd let Sonic borrow almost two months ago.  
"You kept it after all this time?" He asked Sonic who nodded and grinned.  
"Yup!"  
Shadow smirked softly and took each end in both hands before rapping it around Sonic's neck, who blushed lightly at the unexpected gesture.  
"I think I'll let you keep it. Besides; you don't have one and I don't want to have to carry to back to Amy again if you get sick"  
Sonic's face reddened slightly at the reference to the incident.  
"Hey! You don't see me bringing up all the embarrassing things about YOU do you?"  
Shadow snorted.  
"Because you know what I'll do to you if you did"

They play argued as they walked towards the green house.  
In the last month they'd probably explored more of the campus than any other person in school, and by now they knew where all the private areas were, and all the other nooks and crannies.  
Behind the green house was about five feet of extra space before the huge stone wall that surrounded the campus.

Shadow leaned against the back wall of the green house And Sonic stood in front of him as they talked about the many memories that'd made even only after a month.  
"Oh yea! Before you think I forgot; Happy first month anniversary~." Sonic said smiling.  
"I know you said you didn't want a present until the sixth one, so I guess you'll have to settle for my presence."

Shadow smirked, and before Sonic could react he grabbed the scarf around his neck and using it like a leash pulled Sonic closure so their faces were inches apart.  
Sonic flushed as their noses touched, and softly Shadow breathed his words over Sonic's mouth. "Oh I think I can make due"

With another pull Shadow pressed his lips to Sonic's capturing his mouth in a kiss.  
Sonic could feel his face heat up, but slowly he relax and slowly his arms went around Shadow's neck pressing himself closure to the black hedgehog.

Shadow felt the movement and he smirked in his kiss as he brought his arms around Sonic's waist pulling him as close as possible.

Sonic shivered in pleasure as he felt Shadow's tongue flit out unexpectedly, breaking through his partially opened mouth and he met it with his own enthusiastically as they had a gentle, nonviolent battle between themselves.

Reluctantly they stopped, panting and gasping for air only to come back again as passionately as the time before.  
On one of their small infrequent pauses they'd slowly sank to the ground; Sonic sitting between Shadow's legs, pressing themselves against each other, and again, as always Shadow won their little tongue game and he broke the kiss gently, hugging Sonic's head to his chest as he tried to regain his breath.

Sonic nuzzled his forehead into the fluffy fur on Shadow's chest as the black hedgehog stroked his fingers through his quills.  
Shadow smirked and he gave in to the temptation to nibble lightly on Sonic's ear as it twitched in front of his chin, sending tremors down his blue lover's spine.

He teasingly brought his finger down to trace circles on Sonic's back with one hand as the other kept Sonic pressed firmly against him as the blue hedgehog squirmed in his arms at the tickling sensation e received from his back.

Sonic brought his peach hands around Shadow's waist burring his red face in his boyfriend's fur before he mumbled soflty,  
"You'd think I would get used to that"  
Shadow chuckled and Sonic could feel his chest rumble as he talked.  
"Oh I think you'll get used to it someday"  
Sonic's ears perked up and he grinned up at Shadow mischievously.  
"You know what? Maybe if we practice more I'll get used to it sooner! How does that sound? Good? Okay!"  
He tried to give Shadow a kiss but was disappointed as Shadow put an index finger up to his lips, chuckling.  
"Nice try Sonic, but no."  
"Aww~…"  
Disappointedly he lowered his ears and pouted earning him another laugh.  
"Sorry Sonic~ but no. Not yet"  
Secretly he would have loved to continue, but Shadow was already having a hard time keeping himself from stripping Sonic down and doing him right here and now whether anyone was around or not.  
He gave Sonic a small peck on the forehead and squeezed him tightly.  
"Come on you. Lets get to class before I have to report you for sexual harassment"  
Sonic grinned and they stood up to walk back to the main building of the school.  
He would try again later.

~~~

"Hmm I'll be right back actually; I forgot to get that box of thermometers from the supply closer" Shadow told Sonic as they approached the classroom.  
Sonic nodded before walking into the classroom.  
"Okay, Cya in a bit. And don't be late or I'll have to mark you absent" Sonic called mocking one of Shadow's favorite lines to his students.  
Smirking Shadow glided down the hallway.

As Sonic walked in he looked around at the other students as he was greeted cheerfully by many of his classmates.  
"Hey~ Jeffery, Luke, Samantha. Blaze~ looking good~" He said give her a double thumbs up.  
That's when he noted an unknown silver hedgehog who was sitting next to blaze the cat.  
He grinned and walked up to the strange hedgehog, always being the one to be friendly.  
"Hey dude! What's up? New student?"  
The Silver hedgehog looked up and nodded his expression blank as Sonic grinned cheerfully.  
"Well then, Welcome to Westopolis University! The names Sonic! What's yours?"  
Silver gave Sonic a slow smile.  
"My names Silver. It's nice to meet you"  
Sonic nodded and turned to Blaze who'd been watching interestedly and then as Sonic saw him in his peripheral vision, Sonic grabbed one of Tails' fluffy twin tails and pulled him over.  
"Hey buddy, Tails, Blaze, this is Silver the hedgehog; he's a new kid. Silver, this is Tails, mah best buddy, and Blaze the quiet friend who doesn't try to say Hi to me"  
He smirked in Blazes direction as she laughed, knowing that it was a joke.  
"Anyway, Silver tell me if she tries to do anything to yuh; Old Sonic's got your back if she does!"  
With that Sonic waved and turned to Tails as they walked to their seats.

Immediately as soon as Sonic was out of hearing distance, a group of girls ran up to Blaze talking excitedly.  
"Oh my gosh! Did you see that!"  
"He TALKED to you Blaze~"  
'What did he say?"  
"He's SO dreamy~"  
Blazed felt her sweat drop and shook her head at the girls.  
And suddenly there was a boom as the door slammed open and finally the professor walked in.  
Silvers eye widened as he recognized the black hedgehog and he looked down at his schedule excitedly.  
'Professor Shadow the hedgehog'  
He repeated it over and over in his head as he watched the hedgehog and as he glanced around at the other students he realized that many of the girls were all watching him dreamy eyed.  
"Good Morning class. First we'll do roll and then we'll get straight to the lesson before we do our lab for the day."  
Behind his head Silver can make out several snippets of the conversations of the girls around him.  
"He's So beautiful~"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"I'd SO tap that!"  
'So he's obviously very popular…' Silver thought to himself. 'I wonder if he's single…'


	14. Chapter 14

**Wake Up Sonic 14**

by ~Animegirl300

A vein was pulsing in Shadow's temple.  
Sonic was doing it again. He could tell.  
Shadow looked back out the corner of his eye at his student, and he was right.  
He was going it again.  
Sonic was staring out the window with a dazed look in his eyes as he daydreamed about something; that was the normal part; Sonic was ALWAYS daydreaming.  
But; although when he was daydreaming NORMALY his face was blank and impassive, but NOW he was blushing rather darkly and there was drool at the side of his mouth;  
a very bad sign of him thinking some very pervy thoughts.

He tried to ignore it.  
He tried to keep his mind on his lesson.  
But several times he couldn't help but glance back and the dreamy-eye hedgehog.  
One time he glanced back and Sonic's face had darkened more and unmistakably there was blood trickling from his nose.  
An even worse bad sign.  
Finally Shadow couldn't take it anymore.

Shadow picked up one of his erasers, aware that he had the attention of the rest of the class; he flipped it in his hand so the soft chalk covered part was facing out, and with an abnormal amount of force he sent it flying across the room.

The effect was immediate; in slow motion the eraser collided with Sonic's forehead and the blue hedgehog fell back out of his chair in surprise.  
"AH!"  
After a second of lying on the floor confused he resurfaced over the side of the desk, blushing as he received many laughs and snickers form his classmates.

Shadow smirked.  
"Pay attention Sonic" He said receiving a glare.  
He knew that he was going to pay for that later, but at the moment he was too amused to care.

Sonic sent a glare over to his teacher as Tails came back with their lab supplies.  
"Tee hee! Hey Sonic, you still have chalk on your face" Tails said laughing and Sonic saw Shadow smirk in his direction as he rubbed his face.  
"Oh shut up!" Sonic mouthed in Shadow's direction and he turned his attention to the lab on his desk.

"Class, make sure you have no electronics around the chemicals you're working with. I don't think your parents would appreciate it if they have to by you a new phone since you old one exploded."

There was a large amount of movement as all the students put away their phones and Shadow felt his sweat dropped.  
Now he knew why half of them were failing.  
As Sonic picked up his phone and idea clicked evilly in his head.  
Just the other day he and Shadow were playing with different ring tone songs…

Shadow glanced up as he felt Sonic's sneering and raised an eyebrow, but Sonic's mischievous gaze didn't change and with a sinking feeling Shadow realized he was waiting for something… something not good…  
And then he heard it.

His cell phone which was lying on the desk suddenly blared loudly as his cell phone rang;

"IM A BARBIE GIRL!  
IN A BARBIE WORLD!  
LIFE IN PLASTIC; ITS FANTASTIC!  
YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR!  
UNDRESS ME ANYWHERE!  
IMAGINATION!  
LIFE IS YOUR CREATION!"

'Shoot! I thought I changed that!'  
Shadow glared angrily at Sonic as his face reddened and the class burst into laughter.  
Sonic himself was doubled over in his seat his head on the desk unable to breath from laughing.

He gritted his teeth as he thought of different way of strangling the blue boy!

As he clicked the off button, and turned the ring tone volume down he called the class to order, aware that he was blushing, and glared at Sonic.  
"Settle down children.  
'You're going to pay for that!' The look said clearly.  
Sonic grinned.  
And Shadow felt his cell phone vibrate in his hand after a few minutes.  
'Just tell me when~'  
Shadow sighed.  
'That cocky little jerk' He thought.  
He was going to have fun taking out his vengeance.

~~~~~

"Hey Silver, come on over!" Tails called as the silver hedgehog looked around the cafeteria for a seat.  
He smiled and walked over waving to all the other people at the table who Tails introduced; Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream, and Blaze who he'd already met.

The others greeted him politely and friendly and even joined him to the conversation, which was the Halloween party that was being planned.  
Rouge and Cream were all on the decorating committee, so Knuckles and Tails were being forced to come.

"Do you think YOU'LL go silver?"  
Rouge asked leaning forward and lowering her eyelids slightly.  
"Um… I don't know… I guess?"  
He replied nervously.  
Rouge giggled and whispered something to Cream and shook her head amused.  
Rouge was just trying to get Knuckles worked up.

Rouge glanced around and waved at Amy, who waved back and walked over.  
"Hey you guys!"  
"Hello Amy" Tails said. "This is Silver"  
Amy greeted Silver cheerfully and turned her attention to Rouge who was saying something.  
"So, Amy, where's Shadow~?"  
"Eh? I don't know, didn't see him." Amy said shrugging.  
Knuckles and Tails snickered; their blue friend wasn't there either.  
"Oh I'd say he's really busy right about now" Tails said, pointing out Sonic's empty chair to Rouge, who actually hadn't noticed that Sonic wasn't there.  
"… Ohhh~"

Silver looked up curiously ever since he'd heard Shadow's name and he wondered what all the snickering was about, not knowing anything about his and Sonic's relationship, and not knowing that a certain blue hedgehog was missing in action.

~~~

"COME BACK HERE YOU FAKER!" Shadow yelled as he chased Sonic down the hallway.  
Sonic grinned back at the black hedgehog.  
"Nah, I don't think so!"

He turned a corner sharply and sped up turning another corner and another and skidding to a halt in one of the abandoned hallways of the school.

It was abandoned because of a shortage of teachers this year.

Silently Sonic opened a door and slipped inside hiding under a huge desk that was sitting a few feet from the wall, behind a large pile of desks and chairs that filled the abandoned classroom.

Sonic stifled a giggle in his gloved hand.  
"Shadow will never find me here~" He told himself in a whisper.  
"Oh, you think so?"

Sonic's eye widened as Shadow's arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him back off his feet, with one of his hands landing on his mouth to keep him from shouting.  
He tried to pull away but to no avail; Shadow's grip was just too strong.

"Shhhh~" Shadow whispered in his ear as he pulled him closer, tightening his already firm grip.  
Sonic's face flushed as Shadow nuzzled his cheek, teasingly affectionately.  
"You thought you could get away?"  
Slowly and deliberately he gave Sonic's cheek a soft wet lick, and Sonic blushed even more.  
"How foolish"

Shadow smirked and gave him a peck on the cheek, sending another one after it and another one, each one lower than the last until he'd reached Sonic's neck.  
And still smirking he pulled at Sonic's collar moving it out of the way as he buried his face in the blue hedgehog's neck, and breathed onto Sonic's skin, sending tremors down Sonic's back before he pressed his mouth against it, kissing it while his tongue massaged Sonic's skin there.

Sonic squirmed, blushing as Shadow continued his hickey.  
Shadow had never done this before, and it was a new experience for the blue hedgehog; but at the same time as it was uncomfortable… it was oddly arousing…  
Sonic moved his hands behind him hugging Shadow to his back tightly, and Shadow finally broke his hickey, only to lick Sonic on the cheek again.

Sonic turned to stare at Shadow, silently, as his mouth was still covered, and he gasped as Shadow's hand moved to his stomach, by-passing his shirt, and rubbing his hands up and down the peach colored skin.

Sonic's shut his eyes tightly at the slow but pleasurable torture as Shadow pressed his mouth against his, effortlessly breaking down Sonic's defenses as he breached his mouth with his tongue, and his clawed hands moved against his skin sending sparks of electricity running through his body and nervous system; making him excited in more ways than one.

Shadow chuckled.  
The blue hedgehog was squirming, moving against Shadow's carefully placed fingers, his body reacting against his will and confusing his thoughts as he tried to make sense of what was happening, just as Shadow had intended.  
The smell of him was tantalizing, the taste and feel of him irresistible; but he had to stay focused; now was not the time to give in to his rapidly expanding desires.

Right now he was only teasing; flirting with Sonic's senses deceptively

they broke away gasping for air again but as just as quickly they came back again.  
And suddenly Sonic's eye widened and he gasped as he felt something of himself moving uncontrollably. Bashfully he tried to hide it, bringing his knees together but Shadow caught the movement. He raised his eyebrow and glanced down only to chuckle and smirk deviously as he saw a bulge in the blue hedgehog's pants that was certainly not there before.

He smirked and slowly began to move his hand up and down Sonic's stomach, moving it lower and lower, teasing the blue hedgehog in his arms.  
Then finally he moved his hand over that oh so tempting bump in Sonic's jeans and very, very deviously moved his index finger against it stroking up Sonic's 'friend', kissing Sonic's cheek alluringly, making Sonic gasp a quiet moan and shudder as he brought his legs tightly together around Shadow's hand as Shadow laughed at him quietly.

"Sh-Shadow!"  
"Aww~, you LIKE that don't you?"  
Sonic looked away blushingly and shut his eyes again tightly, causing Shadow to move his against him, adding another finger.

Sonic's breath hitched and he moaned softly at the movement.  
"Hmm~? DO you?"  
Sonic mumbled breathlessly and turned his red face away.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Shadow asked sneeringly as he moved his fingers again and with the other hand pulled Sonic's head closer so his face was inches from his own.  
Sonic tightened his closed eyelids and blushing deeply mumbled just a bit louder.  
"Yes"  
Shadow smirked as he continued his teasing.  
"Oh, you do?"  
"Yes Shadow."  
Shadow squeezed his Sonikku closure and whispered softly in his ear purringly.  
"And Do you want more~"

Sonic's breath hitched again as he felt Shadow's fingers press harder against the tortured organ and blushing harder than ever he nodded quickly, his quills moving up and down at the rapid movement.  
Shadow smiled softly and he put his mouth to Sonic's ear as he whispered softly, still teasing Sonic…  
"Well then…."

His smile turned into an evil sneer.  
"Too bad!"  
Sonic's eyes popped open and with a laugh Shadow disappeared leaving Sonic sitting there, frozen…

Until…

"SHADOW YOU JERK!" He shouted at the top of his lungs angrily, and in a blur of movement he ran out the classroom down several hallways and into the boy's bathroom.  
Seconds later Shadow appeared out of thin air outside the bathroom doubled over in laughter.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to stop laughing.  
Best act of vengeance ever!  
Shadow leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door until finally Sonic came out his face red and angry.

Shadow snickered and Sonic glanced his way then turned around his nose pointed to the air and walked away with Shadow following.  
"I'm sorry Sonic. But I simply couldn't resist!"  
"Hmph!"  
Shadow grinned,  
"Aww~, are you going to ignore me?"  
"BAKA!" Sonic exclaimed as he puffed up one of his cheeks and continued walking.  
"We aren't in Japan Sonic~ but anyway…"

Shadow grinned and he grabbed Sonic from behind in a tight squeeze before letting go to make sure nobody saw it.  
"You'll forgive me later~"  
"Yea right! Jerk!" His face adapted a pouty type of expression. "You gave me a boner…" He mumbled under his breath sulkily.

Shadow laughed.  
"Well I can't help it if I'm sexy" Shadow said as he struck a pose. "And besides; you deserved it: I'll never live that stupid ring tone down."  
Sonic grinned evilly this time at the thought of it before his face turned blank again.  
"YOU started it by throwing that eraser at me"  
"What? You were the one day dreaming in class! And also, may I ask what you were blushing so much about during that daydream?"

Sonic's face flushed again.  
He had been recalling a certain type of dream he'd had last night.  
"Cough, cough; nothing"  
"Mhmm~!"

They walked in silence for a bit as Shadow walked Sonic to his next class.  
Before they stopped outside the classroom Shadow whispered to Sonic in his ear.  
"Anyway, just meet me after school okay?"  
He gave Sonic a pat on the head and turned to leave as Sonic glanced back at him before walking into the classroom.  
Just what was Shadow planning?

~~~~~~~

After school Sonic walked up to the black hedgehog leaning against the wall, still grumpy about what had happened at lunch time.

"Ah, there you are! I was wondering if you weren't going to come" Shadow said as he opened his eyes and pushed off the wall smiling at the approaching hedgehog.  
"I almost didn't" Sonic admitted icily at his boyfriend.  
Shadow smirked and turned to the exit doors.

They walked out the door and onto the campus sidewalk, feeling the cold October air swirling around them.

Sonic had assumed that they were on their way to the Library as usual, and that's why he was surprised as Shadow continued to walk past the pathway towards it.

"Hey Shadow? The library is this way!"  
Shadow smirked and looked back over his shoulder stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.  
"We're not going to the library"  
"Where are we going then?" He asked cautiously walking towards the black hedgehog.  
Shadow grinned.

"Well~ aren't you the one always begging me to take you someplace? Seeing as it IS an anniversary, I thought we could just go on a date tonight. That is if you want to of course!" His facial expression turned concern as he had one of his rare moments of nervousness.

Sonic looked surprised for a moment then he burst into a large smile of excitement.  
"You really mean it?" He asked as he ran up to the black hedgehog who nodded smiling softly, and chuckled as Sonic cheered excitedly before wrapping his arm around his own.  
"Come on then; I'm sure you'll want something to eat first."  
Sonic grinned up at him excitedly  
"You know me too well"  
Shadow smirked.  
"That IS my job. "Come on"

Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and started gliding at super speed towards the city, Sonic running behind him.  
They skidded to a halt in the middle of Station Square surrounded by tall skyscrapers and businesses and flashing lights and neon signs and people.  
"So, what did you have planned?" Sonic asked as he looked around excitedly at all the noise and light and activity.

"I was actually thinking a movie: Inception is supposed to be very good."  
"Coolness! You know; I actually haven't been to the movies lately" Sonic said ponderingly scratching his chin as he thought about it before smiling back up at Shadow who smirked and linked his arm before pulling him away.

"Good; now let's get you fed before you waste all my money on all that movie candy."

Shadow led him to a nice looking restaurant and as they sat in one of the window booths, and after Sonic had quickly scanned the menu when Shadow wasn't looking, Sonic felt his sweat drop and decided to order the very least expensive thing on the menu: the shrimp.  
'Shadow is being awfully nice' Sonic thought idly, and suddenly he felt the usual flash of guilt that he felt whenever he thought he was being a bother, but his thoughts were interrupted as the waitress popped up, giggling before she introduced herself., mainly looking at Shadow, and eyeing Sonic suspiciously.

'Whore!' was Sonic's thought as she unmistakably leaned forward showing off her cha-chas over her clipboard.

"Hello and welcome to Chloe's, I am Cassandra, is there anything I can do for you?"  
"I'll just get a Sprite and a salad, what would you like Sonic?" Shadow said dismissing the waitress, and turning to Sonic considerately.  
"Um, I'll have a coke and shrimp" Sonic said almost shyly; should he had just ordered a salad? He thought guiltily.

But Shadow was smirking at him as if he'd just done something amusing, and the waitress looked from one hedgehog to the other before walking of huffily, just realizing something;  
"Why do all the cute guys have to be gay?" She mumbled to one of her girlfriends behind the counter who'd been looking over at Sonic and Shadow interestedly.

'Because of ugly COWS like YOU!' Sonic thought bitterly and he glared towards her back, and Shadow smirked after her, amused at the comment now, before turning back to Sonic his smirk still stuck on his face.

"What?" Sonic asked looking around curiously as to what Shadow was staring at.  
Did he have something on his face?  
Shadow shook his head.

Sonic was amusing; Shadow had seen the look of guilt flash behind his eyes as he'd ordered.  
He had a tendency to do that: to always think about what another person wanted more than what HE wanted. He was so used to being independent; to being responsible for other people; all the world saving and risking his life to protect people was making him completely selfless.

Shadow grinned behind his hand; not that he had anything to worry about where he was concerned: it's okay to be selfish sometimes.  
"SO, how was your day at school? No more boners for the rest of the day?" He asked teasingly as Sonic's face flushed.  
"I'm still sorta mad about that!" Sonic retorted just as the waitress came back with the sodas. "That was so embarrassing!"

Shadow nodded thanks for his soda and grinned at Sonic,  
"You didn't think it was so embarrassing when you were begging for more~"  
Sonic's face went darker.  
"I was NOT begging for it, you asked if I did"  
"Oh but that's verbally; you were begging for it in other ways~"  
"So now you're a body language specialist?" Sonic mumbled embarrassedly.  
Shadow smirked.

"Only for you hun."  
Sonic had a face palm.  
"Arg! That was so corny and cheesy it was gay" Sonic said mimicking the waitress who was currently in the back getting their order and making Shadow give a low chuckle.  
"Well, isn't that what we are; A gay couple?" He asked smirking, but Sonic gave a noncommittal shrug, unfazed.

"I prefer the term eccentric, but okay; yes we are."  
"Ahh, I see; so we're an 'eccentric' couple?"  
"Well, I'M eccentric; you not so much: you're too boring."  
"Tck! I am NOT boring! I am simply impassive!"  
"What ever you say~. Cough, boring! Cough!"  
"Hmph!"

Shadow took his straw and ripped off one end of the paper, and blew the other one off so it hit Sonic, square on the forehead as he'd laughed, and Shadow smirked at his surprised expression.  
Sonic spat his tongue out at him childishly as he sipped more of his soda.  
"Hmm~ I should have asked if they had coffee… I doubt it though." Shadow said as he eyed his drip before taking a slow sip.  
Sonic shook his head.

"You and your coffee! I should make you go to rehab."  
Shadow smirked.  
"You're one to talk; you're more addicted to chilidogs than I am to coffee. Hmm, If only they had grape here" He said eyeing his soda distastefully.  
"Why'd you get a sprite if you knew you wouldn't like it?"  
Shadow smirked.

"Why did YOU order the shrimp if you knew you wanted the steak?"  
Sonic's eyes widened and he blushed looking down, suddenly interested with the table sipping his soda so he wouldn't have to answer.  
Shadow raised an eyebrow and he leaned his elbows on the table, holding his head in his hands, still smirking at Sonic.  
"Well?"

Sonic shrugged and didn't meet his eyes. And Shadow's smirked softened as he poked the back of Sonic's hand which was lying on the table.  
"You shouldn't feel guilty; I appreciate your consideration, but I'm the one who invited you, right? Just relax and enjoy it okay?"  
Sonic looked up at him wide eyed, but soon the moment was ruined but that God forsaken waitress!

"Here are your orders sirs!" She said falsely cheerfully as she popped out of nowhere.  
When her back was turned Sonic spat his tongue out at her childishly, making Shadow laugh.

Sonic picked up a shrimp and cleared his throat comically.  
"Ah my tasty shrimp,  
You were caught some place at sea,  
Now you will be eaten.  
Haiku by Sonic!"  
Shadow snorted as Sonic ate.  
"How poetic!"

"I know! Isn't it? I have epicness coming out of my fingers!"  
"Hmmm; if you say so. Why not do one about salad then, Mr. Poetic?"  
"Okay;  
Ugly, green, tasteless leaves,  
You are very unappetizing,  
Go find someone else's plate."  
Shadow laughed.  
"You messed up on the last one: that's 6 not 5."  
"Phooey! I know, why don't YOU make one?"  
"Hmmm, alright:"

He looked out the window towards the darkening sky as he pondered.  
"Shining city lights,  
Why do you block out the stars,  
With your endless glow"  
"Dude; that was deep!"  
Shadow smirked,  
"And so apparently is your appetite." He said as he looked down at Sonic's empty plate.  
Sonic grinned sheepishly, and Shadow called the waitress over for the bill. At the sight of the little black book Sonic still felt a spark of guilt.  
He would have to make it up to him later, He thought.

"Come on then, Sonic," Shadow said getting up from the booth after the waitress had come back with the receipt. "We better get going"  
Sonic grinned and hopped out of his seat, following the black hedgehog out.

Shadow pointed down the sidewalk,  
"The theaters just down there, so there's no need for super speed" He said smirking; Sonic had just been about to challenge him to a race.

Shadow said they had a few minutes until the movie started so they settled for a slower pace, chatting with each other animatedly.  
"So, what do you do when you're not teaching?"  
Shadow shrugged.  
"That'll depend on the time and place, but probably reading"  
"Well, I knew about that, but what about when you're not reading? What hobbies do you have?"  
"Besides too many… Eh, there's art I guess, I can cook, exploring or camping or just travel in general, calligraphy is a new one, err swimming, skating, shooting/ archery, I can play most instruments, the piano, the violin and the erhu are my favorites; a lot."  
"Wow, is there anything you CANT do?"

"Singing; I don't think I have a good singing voice"  
"Somehow I'm finding that hard to believe, even if I have never heard you sing. Actually, I surprised that this one isn't up there: modeling."  
Shadow looked gave him a look that said he was crazy  
"Seriously? You'd think I would do modeling?"  
"Hey! Don't go knocking it down; you, sir, are looking at the winner of Child Model of the Year: 3225 through 3230!"  
Shadow laughed.

Why was he not surprised?  
"Seriously; you actually were a child model?"  
"Yup! I got the trophies at home to prove it!"  
"Oh boy: I HAVE to see this. But I suppose at another time: the movie will be starting soon: come on"

He took Sonic's hand as led him through the doors of the theater, and handed the guy behind the booth their tickets before they were allowed in.  
Sonic was suddenly glad they'd just eaten; because the line for snacks was horrible.  
"So where do you want to sit?" Shadow asked him as they entered the dark theater room under the neon sign that said Inception 8:30.  
"Ummm in the middle I guess"

When the movie had started Sonic was glad for his choice in seating, because down in front Sonic could hear people complaining about the mess a bunch of kids before them left.

Inception, as Shadow had heard, was a very good movie: plenty of action; a bit of mushiness, cool graphics, and Sonic actually liked how they ended with a sort of cliffhanger.  
During the middle of the movie Shadow had put his arm around his shoulders, forgoing the old tradition of pretending to yawn and stretch:  
That was on thing Sonic appreciated about him; he was direct and to the point, which was good for Sonic's impatience and short attention span.

Unconsciously he shivered a little as the air condition coupled with the fact it was October made for the theater to be freezing, and absentmindedly he snuggled in closer to the black hedgehog next to him, earning himself a tight one armed squeeze.

Sonic actually had a good time on their date. Despite the waitress and the cold he'd actually had some personal time with Shadow and learned something too: Always bring an umbrella  
It was raining when Shadow and Sonic got outside.  
"Darn! I hate water" Sonic exclaimed as he pulled his jacket tighter around him to protect himself from the cool October night air. "Thank you for taking me out Shadow" Sonic said giving him a peck. "I had a real great time" He grinned up at Shadow, preparing himself mentally by calculating the fastest way to run home, but before he could get away Shadow had grabbed him up smirking, and broke off into a super speeded glide as he hover skated through the city, making sure as little amount of rain water got on his blue lover as possible.

He laughed at Sonic's wide eyed stare of surprise.  
Sonic could have easily gotten home on his own, but it was too much fun seeing his shocked and flustered expression.

Finally he skidded to a halt outside Sonic's house and had him at the door just as the rain started falling harder.  
"You should warn me next time, you jerk" Sonic said ignoring Shadow's laugh at his flushed face. "But thank you"  
Shadow nodded.  
"You're welcome. Good night Sonic, I enjoyed your company"  
"Hee, hee, don't you always? And Good night; Thanks for having me."  
He looked around at the pouring rain and adapted a look of concern;  
"You know, you might get sick if you go out in this weather: you could say here if you want"  
Shadow smirked.  
"What? So you can try and take advantage of me in my sleep? I don't think so"  
He laughed at Sonic's expression and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.  
"Goodbye Sonic"  
"Yea, bye"  
In a flash Shadow was gliding down the street again at super speed through the wind and rain to the other side of town to his home.

He was cold and wet at the moment, but he was still very much satisfied: they would definitely have to do this again some time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wake Up Sonic 15**

by ~Animegirl300

Sonic felt his sweat drop as he re-read the text on his cell phone again.  
"That idiot" He grumbled.  
"Who's an idiot?" Tails asked.  
The trio was walking to school as usual, the sun was shining and was cloudless after all the rain from last night, and it even felt a little warmer.  
"Shadow is; look"  
He held up the phone for the others to read;

'Dear Sonic, I am texting to let you know I wont be at school today; I have a cold. Therefore you had better make sure you are on your best behavior and tell Tails that he's in charge of helping the sub. if they need it. Good Day -Shadow'

Tails laughed.  
"I told him he should have just come over, but oh well." Sonic shrugged.  
"I wonder who your sub will be" Said Knuckles before he waved to Rouge and Cream who were waiting in their usual spot under one of the large trees that grew on the fields on each side of the entrance pathway.  
"I don't know, as long as it isn't Mr. Barker."  
"He's barking mad!" Tails said excitedly earning dirty looks from his friends for the pun.

"Anyway, Hello Rouge, Cream, how's it going?"  
"Everything's good true blue; the decorative committee is still planning the dance for next week! We're so excited!. What are you guys going as?"  
The guys shrugged.  
"I might go as Frankenstein" Said Tails,  
"Eh, I don't know, what ever I find I guess."  
"Can we help make your costumes?" Cream asked excitedly, more to Tails that to Knuckles.  
Tails blushed and scratched the back of his head and mumbled "Sure Cream"

As the others talked excitedly about the dance, Sonic wondered to himself what he would dress up as. And he wondered if Shadow would be going.

Then they were all interrupted as the first bell rang and Rouge and Knuckles went off fighting about what Knuckles should dress up as.

"Why don't those two just get together all ready!" Sonic exclaimed humorously as they walked towards the building.  
"Well, Rouge sort of wants Knuckles to ask her out, you know, man up and stuff" Cream explained.  
"And we all Knuckles is too shy to do it himself." Said Tails  
"Nah; he's not shy: he's just too prideful to admit he likes her" Said Sonic. As they dropped off Cream to her class and walked on.  
As Sonic and Tails entered the room Sonic shouted over the noise to the other students.  
"YO! Guys! We have a sub today!"  
Immediately about half of the students went along to sit with their friends and play games and take out their I-pods.

Behind them they heard the door open and both Tails and Sonic wave politely at Silver who was looking around confusedly.  
"What's going on?"  
"We have a sub today so everyone's chilling: it always takes the principle about 45 minutes to find a sub."  
"Oh." Said Silver "How do you know we have a sub? Is he in a meeting?"  
Sonic laughed.  
"Nah; The idiot caught a cold running around in the rain last night. The Baka. Anyway, make yourself at home; this chance only comes once in a lifetime."  
Sonic turned to walk to his seat, greeting the other students and even joining in to their conversations and games, unaware that he was being watched.

Silver sat down in his seat and began eyeing him suspiciously.  
'How did he know that Shadow was sick… and how did he also know what from?' He thought frowning.  
He observed Sonic for a while before he was interrupted by Blaze sitting down next to him as engaging him in a conversation.  
Suddenly he'd forgotten what he was thinking about.

Sonic was sitting in his chair his feet propped up on the desk as he listened to his I-pod and read The Tao of Pooh that he borrowed from Tails.  
It was actually interesting.  
He looked up at the clock: they had two more minutes until the sub would get in.  
Sighing he stood up and stretched before yelling to the class again.  
"HEY GUYS! TWO MINUTES!"  
There was a great commotion as everyone hurried up pick up their stuff and pack their contraband away.  
1 minute,  
The other students scrambled to their seats and began taking out their stuff placing it on their desks.  
30 seconds.  
Everyone was sitting at their seats staring at the door  
5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1…  
Boom!  
The door opened with a slam and in came their sub, who they all noted with excitement, was none other than Amy.  
"Hii everyone~" She called cheerfully. "As you can probably tell, I'll be your sub for today seeing as Shadow is sick. He left you guys a small lab to do and a worksheet to fill out, and seeing as you've already missed the first 45 minutes of class I think you guys should be able to stay busy. So get into your groups and lets get to work!"  
There was a large amount of commotion and Tails volunteered to pass out the stuff.

As Amy came by Silvers desk, he had an idea.  
"Ms. Amy?"  
"Huh? Oh, Hi Silver, what's up?"  
"Would you happen to know what Professor Shadow is sick with?"  
Amy wrinkled her brow; "I'm not SURE exactly, but It sounded like a cold. Why?"  
"Oh no reason" Silver said quietly.  
But his brains were moving.  
Not even Amy was sure of what was wrong with Shadow, and yet, Sonic WAS.  
And Silver was actually not even sure why it mattered so much, but for some reason it did…  
Not that he had much time to think about it, because almost immediately his attention was caught up in the chemicals that were bubbling mysteriously under his nose.

~~~~

Shadow rolled over on his side facing away from the window and groaned.  
He felt miserable.  
He felt horrible.  
He felt….sick.  
Duh.

He gave a cough and shivered violently, bringing his huge fluffy comforter around him tighter, and tightened his closed eyes.

This was so unfair!  
Why did he have to suffer so!

With a moan of annoyance he sat up.  
He couldn't sleep; he was much too uncomfortable.  
He looked at the clock; it was so early…  
And he wasn't getting anywhere with the whole sleep thingy… so why should it matter if he tried to actually get something accomplished?

He rolled over again and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and pulling his comforter with him picked up the box of tissues from his bed-side table and walked from his bedroom to the living room where a huge stack of papers were awaiting him.

He sat down curling up in his blanket and got to work, his red pen at the ready.  
Time for some good old fashioned productivity.

~~~~~~

"Good job subbing today Amy" Sonic said as the group all gathered at their usual lunch seats.  
Amy giggled.  
"Thanks! I actually like subbing for your class. Of course I could have done without the various explosions though." She said ruefully, earning a sheepish look from Silver, who was now distracted from where Knuckles and Tail's were giggling to 'Elmo's World Behind the Scenes' on Knuckle's laptop.  
"Elmo's not going to drink this piss!"

"I'm really sorry about that! I don't know what happened"  
"It's alright Silver, everyone makes mistakes" Amy said  
"Yea dude, just last week Tails and I blew up a desk and set the room on fire!…. It was pretty cool" Sonic said scratching his nose and grinning.

"Are YOU STEPPIN? Are You Steppin' to Elmo? What makes you think Elmo wont CUT you!"

"I really don't know how Shadow can put up with it"  
Sonic shrugged still grinning,  
"I guess he just likes teaching"  
"Oh yea; I'm sure he's teaching you LOTS Sonic" Knuckles said teasingly.  
And Sonic gave him a dangerously mischievous look.  
"That's funny coming from YOU Knuckles. So TELL us; how much have you learned from that Master Emerald of yours? Or did it not want you either?"  
Knuckles' face flushed angrily at the jibe that obviously related to his long standing uncertainties about Rouge, and in a flash they were running around the cafeteria, Sonic laughing loudly as Knuckles chased after him with a chair.  
"Can't catch me Knuckle head! Hee, hee, hee"

"Ah, those two" Amy said feeling her sweat drop. "They will never grow up, will they"  
The others watched the fight interestedly, but Silver found his attention on other thoughts.

Something that Knuckles had said, even if it was teasing was beginning to bring back his thoughts from earlier.  
First was the fact Sonic had known about him not being at school when nobody else, including the other teachers knew,  
Then the way Knuckles was teasing was suggestive of something …. erm…. Not good to Silver.  
Obviously Sonic was close to the dark Professor, but what exactly was their relationship like?

After all the way Shadow acted from what Silver had seen towards the blue hero, it seemed like a normal teacher-student relationship.  
But he couldn't be sure; he'd only been around for a few days.  
There was of course the possibility of Sonic simply crushing on the dark hedgehog one-sidedly.  
After all, wasn't he doing the same thing?

But for some reason there was a bad nagging feeling when Silver thought of that;  
He didn't have a problem when he saw OTHER people were crushing on Shadow. And there were a lot of them that did; but it was only the idea of Sonic doing so that really bothered him.  
And so what if he did?

He observed the blue hedgehog as if sizing him up.  
If he DID in fact have a crush on Shadow, and if by some twist of fate the professor would pick between the two, what were his chances?

Silver got a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
Sonic had A LOT going for him.  
First of all; he was a famous hero known all over the globe for fighting the forces of evil that threatened the every day lives.  
And Silver?  
So far the only thing that stood out about Silver was his telekinesis that still needed a lot of work, and couldn't even match Blaze's pyrokinesis.

Secondly Sonic was the embodiment of all things fun and friendly and kind. Wasn't he the one who'd introduced Silver to the friends that Silver was starting to warm up to?  
And Silver?  
He wasn't nearly as friendly or loud as Sonic; he kept mostly to himself most of the time and he simply couldn't be that inviting and happy-go-lucky.

2 points for Sonic.

And lastly where their looks compared to each other.  
Silver was vain enough to realize that at the very least he was handsome, and he vividly remembered girls he'd known telling him that he was cute, or even hot.  
But… those girls were few and far in between, where as Sonic had an entire planet of females dreaming of him on a regular basis.  
Unfortunately for Silver, as cute as he could be; there was really no contest between him a Silver.

3 Sonic, 0 Silver….

He felt his sweat drop and felt a wave of depression and just a little twinge of jealousy.  
Either way, he really, really hoped that his suspicious weren't true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll see you two later; I'm going to go see how Shadow's doing" Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles as they left their last class of the day, joining in with the crowd of fellow students.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air outside as he walked out the doors into the sunshine, and he turned to the left waving back to his friends as he walked along the way to where Shadow's apartment was, waiting to cross the sidewalk before breaking into a super speeded run.  
As he sped through the sidewalks he grinned as girls held their skirts down and guys spilled their coffees, affected by the mysteries wind.  
"Hee, hee, I love super speed" Sonic said to himself.  
He skidded to halt outside Shadow's apartment and he grinned again as he spotted a Motorcycle outside with a huge reed symbol on its side that marked it as obviously Shadow's  
'Nice ride' He thought and in a flash he'd run up the many flights of stairs to the third to last floor outside Shadow's apartment and he knocked on the door.

Knock, knock, knock…  
He tapped his foot impatiently as there was no response  
Knock, knock, knock…  
His eyebrow twitched as he remained waiting.  
Knock, knock….  
He was about to knock again when he heard the bolt of the door move and it swung open as Shadow answered the door looking tired and sick as he was rapped up in his blanket.  
Sonic almost giggled a little.

Shadow blinked in surprise as Sonic grinned at him.  
"Hey'a Shads!"  
"Sonic? What are you doing here?"  
Shadow frowned as he resisted the urge to sneeze, and suddenly Sonic had walked past him inside, making Shadow roll his eyes.  
"Obviously I'm here to check up on you! Nice digs by the way"  
Shadow grunted.  
"You really shouldn't be around me while I'm sick…"  
Sonic waved it off as he looked around at the spacious and classy apartment.  
"Nah; I'll be fine! Unlike you Mr. Coffee Addict, MY immune system can handle it."  
He glanced at the couch where Shadow had been working and he raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Ugh! You are SUCH a workaholic! YOU need to be resting; come on"  
He grabbed Shadows wrist, Shadow protesting feebly, and lead him back to his bed room before forcing him to lie down.  
"But I have work to do!" Shadow whined gruffly making Sonic grin.  
"Oh no you don't! You are going to stay in bed and get some rest! And besides, I can grade papers for yuh!" He said excitedly scratching his chin mischievously as he thought about all the students whose grade he COULD destroy.  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Alright, alright! Now you stay right here and don't move; I'll go and make you some lunch!"  
He ran off down the hallway grinning around Shadow's kitchen; he felt right at home here!  
"Shouldn't you be at home doing homework?" Shadow called from his room before sneezing loudly.  
"Nah! Homework is for people without other responsibilities!"  
"Hmph! And what responsibilities are those?"  
Shadow had gotten up, to Sonic's annoyance and walked in sitting down and resting his head on his table.  
He had a headache.

Sonic grinned back at him as he put a pot over the stove and lit it up.  
"Well; I think you would be the biggest one!" His face turned concerned as he caught Shadow with his head on the table.  
"Hey; you alright? Besides being sick, I mean"  
Shadow grunted and lifted his head up.  
"I'm fine just a headache"  
"Bah! You're just chalk full of issues aren't you?" He went over to the cabinet over the stove and pulled down the box of medicine supplies.  
"Have you taken Robitussin yet?" He asked looking up at the black hedgehog who frowned a little.  
"No, and how the heck do you know your way around my house?"

Sonic grinned as he poured the requested amount of medicine in a mini cup and got out a glass and pulled the jug of water from the fridge.  
"I WOULD say that I've been sneaking into your house at night, but I don't want you to think I'm a creeper" He shrugged and Shadow gave him a suspicious look, and cringed as he down his medicine and water.  
Sonic dumped the noodles in the boiling water and set it down to simmer before turning back to Shadow.  
"Oh yea; nice motorcycle"

Shadow smirked but said nothing, he wasn't exactly sleepy but he wanted to lay his head down.  
Sonic watched the resting black hedgehog for a while then grinned and walked over and behind him and pulling gently at Shadow's quills playfully.  
Shadow raised his head as he felt the soft tugging on his head and looked up at the blue hedgehog wearily.

"What are you doing?"  
"Playing with your quills~"  
"Why?"  
"Because it's fun!"  
Shadow gave him a blank look that said he was obviously questioning his sanity and Sonic blew him a raspberry as he continued before Shadow gave a huff and laid his head back on the table.

Sonic rolled his eyes and pulled Shadow up, tugging on his arm to bring him to the sofa of the living room.

"If you wanna lie down then just sit here already!"  
"I was doing that earlier" Shadow said gruffly, laying his head on a pillow near the arm rest.  
"Yea, but you had been working!" Sonic grabbed up the papers on the coffee table and shoved them in Shadow's briefcase before moving it out the way.  
Then he glanced to the kitchen before shrugging and as he sat in the space between Shadows' curled legs and the couch he grabbed the remote and flipped on the television.  
"Comfy?" Sonic asked the ill hedgehog.  
Shadow nodded and shut his eyes.  
As comfy as he could get at this point.

He gave a cough and brought the blanket closer around him.  
"Hey, you should get some sleep; the soup wont be ready fro a while anyway" Sonic told him, and Shadow shook his head.  
"I can't"  
Sonic glanced over at him and then he smirked evilly.  
"I can help with that"  
Shadow's eye widened as Sonic's hands pulled his shoulders up form where he was laying and back so he was now lying with his head on Sonic's lap.  
"There, that's better"

Sonic laughed as the black hedgehog struggled against him, but Sonic simply pulled him back whenever the black hedgehog tied to get away.  
Eventually though Shadow gave up and proceeded to glare up at the blue hedgehog poutingly.

He didn't mind the closeness when he initiated it and was in control but otherwise…

"Aww Stop giving me that look! As much as you go pouncing me all over the place!"  
Shadow continued his pouting stare and Sonic smirked in return turning Shadow over on his stomach before the black hedgehog could start fighting again.

"Ah well I guess I'll have to MAKE you relax" Gently but firmly he buried his fingers in-between Shadow's quills and fur and massaged the skin under it as Shadow attempted to struggle again, but his squirming didn't last very long; slowly the gentle stroking began to sink in and eventually he began to settle down.

He laid across Sonic's legs unmoving trying to keep his face expressionless.  
"Hmph! I'm NOT enjoying this!" He proclaimed grumpily, and Sonic grinned down at him as he continued his massage.

"Oh stop lying, you Faker!" He brought his fingers to Shadow's upper back between the shoulder blades, and Shadow arched his back in pleasure as it sent tremors down his spine and before he could stop himself he let out a soft, deep purring sound making Sonic chuckle a little before the black hedgehog huffed, caught, as he was, bluffing.  
Sonic stifled a yawn with the back of one of his hands as the other continued to scratch softly at Shadow's shoulders.  
"Tired?" Shadow asked gruffly, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow he'd moved under his chin.  
"Eh? Not really, no."  
"Hmm"  
"You know; you're really tense Shads"  
"Hmph! With people like YOU around, I have every right to be. And my name's not Shads!"  
"Aww~ So grumpy you are~" Sonic said laughingly as he brought his finger behind Shadow's ear and began to scratch it softly, causing Shadow to arch his back and squirm.  
"Nngh!"  
"Hee, hee; you make some of the cutest sound effects" Sonic said.  
Shadow grunted in disgust;  
"No I don't!"  
"Oh yes you do~"

Shadow gave a low growl but it was completely wasted on Sonic as it was muffled by the pillow leaving Sonic grinning as his ear picked up the sound of boiling water.  
"Alright, alright, calm down Mr. Gotta-be-Bad-ass. Soups ready!"  
Grinning mischievously he dug his fingers into Shadow's sides in a hard tickle and as Shadow jumped up from the unexpected sensation Sonic ran to the kitchen before Shadow could exact his revenge.

"Hmph! That hurt!" Shadow grumbled as he walked in to his kitchen.  
Sonic grinned at him and forced him into a seat setting a bowl of soup in front of the grouchy hedgehog.  
"Good~, you deserve a little pain sometimes"  
"Tck! What kind of lover are you? Abusing me while I'm sick!"

Sonic grinned and looked around.  
While Shadow was eating he would explore a little.  
He went first to Shadow's bedroom.

There wasn't very much to look into; the drawers mostly had socks and gloves and normal clothing, minus underwear which male Mobians didn't need.

Eventually he got bored of snooping through Shadow's clothing and he ran down the hall to the other room and turned on the switch.  
It was an office complete with a huge wooden desk, tall palm-tree-like plants and book shelves and a huge rug over the carpet.

Sonic rolled his eyes; Shadow was so classy, he should have seen this coming.  
Grinning he went around the office going through random books on the shelves and the drawers, he was actually scanning over some of Shadow's pictures when the black hedgehog came in sneakily and grabbed the blue one from behind.  
"Got you."  
Sonic felt the black hedgehog nuzzle into back as they fell forward, Shadow lying on top of Sonic on the floor pinning Sonic down.  
"hey! Get off!"  
"No"  
"Bleh! You're so heavy!"  
"No I'm not"  
Shadow nuzzled closer and tightened his arms around Sonic, suddenly tired now that he was full, and also warm both from Sonic's body temperature and the blanket he was carrying around.  
"Night Sonic"

He closed his eyes, hugging Sonic closer and tried to sleep on top the squirming hedgehog below him.

"Aww great! Now I'm stuck here"

Sonic gave a huff and put his chin on his arms in front of him sighing.  
Meh, at least it was nice and warm, and Shadow's weight was oddly comfortable…  
He glanced over his shoulder at the black hedgehog who was starting to doze off and with another huff he closed his eyes. Maybe he was a little tired… he would just take a nap until Shadow got off him….


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic's ear twitched once then twice as something continued to move against it.

It was soft and not unpleasant, but the sensation was throwing the blue hedgehog's sleep from his mind, as he began to wonder what it was.

His eyes were firmly shut as he felt sensations from all around;

The surface was cushioned, but still harder than the bed he was used to, and his blanket was a lot heavier than he remembered.

But it was warm.

He wondered if he'd piled up a bunch of those old quilts during the night due to the cold?

It was possible.

But as he attempted to roll over to a more comfortable position, he found himself pinned down by the weight of the blankets.

'What the heck…'

He struggled against the force again, but to no avail.

And that's when he heard the snickering.

His eyes popped open in surprise and fear as he realized he wasn't alone, and with a yelp he tried to get up and away; still pinned down by the thing on top of him. He looked around wildly.

There was something large and wooden to his left, and under his nose he could see that he was on a floor, laying on top of a plush carpet.

Finally he glanced over his shoulder and he gave a sigh of relief as he recognized the black fur of Shadow.

"Good morning Sonic"

Shadow leaned closure to the blue hedgehog's ear underneath him and ignored Sonic's squirming, and he purred his words evilly in Sonic's ear.

"Had a good night's sleep?"

"Shadow! Get off me!"

Shadow smirked and he looked down into tan eye of the captive hedgehog.

"No. I don't think I will."

He leaned down, his arms surrounding Sonic's neck from behind, and nuzzled the back of Sonic's head and he laid on the younger hedgehog.

"I think I shall just stay right here~"

"ugh! Of all the lousy!"

Shadow snickered as Sonic grumbled loudly and pointed his quills; Shadow, being a hedgehog, was not hurt by it but it was a bit uncomfortable in general trying to lay on something so bumpy.

"Hey! That's cheating."

"And grabbing me in my sleep isn't?"

"Hmph! You're just angry that you're losing."

Shadow sat up, gruffly mumbling about Sonic being a sore loser when the hedgehog under him rolled over suddenly, surprising Shadow and pinning the black hedgehog underneath.

"Ha, ha! I win!"

Shadow smirked up at the blue hedgehog and mischievously sent a lick up Sonic's cheek.

"Ah~ So you like being on top; hmm Soniku~?"

Sonic's face turned red and he scrambled up and off causing Shadow to laugh.

"Go shower Sonic; maybe I'll get some work done while I wait."

"Oh no you don't! YOU"RE going to be showering first. That way I can make sure I wont get any sudden surprises."

Shadow grinned and gave a shrug.

"It's okay Sonic; I'll leave some room for you"

"Out!"

Shadow laughed and caught the little stress ball thrown at him as he ran out the office.

Silver checked the paper in his hand for the hundredth time this morning; his other hand outstretched as he kept the bag of other envelops and packages floating beside him.

'Shadow the hedgehog'

Silver grinned and he lowered the paper out of his face as he walked up to the apartment complex.

This was only his second week as paper boy, and already he thought he loved his job!

Somewhere within himself a little fan girl squealed as he thought happily that yes; he would be the only student who could ever safely say that they knew and had gone over to Professor Shadow's home! Any other would die to be in his position right now.

He walked up the main stairway and waving to the man behind the security counter walked to the elevator, clutching the post bag as he thought of what to say.

'Oh, Professor Shadow! This is your apartment?'

His grin widened toothily; he was so excited!

This HAD to be a sign!

The elevator came to a stop and he looked both ways before exiting, making sure he wouldn't run into his teacher before he was ready.

The coast was clear!

He checked his list again and moved down the hallway anxiously and prepared to duck in case anyone approached.

"603.…605.…607... Ah! 609"

He stood in front of the door and looked around.

He took a deep breath,

He brought the package out,

He made one last look o make sure his hair was okay,

And finally after one more deep breath he sucked in his gut and knocked on the door.

There was a pause and for a moment Silver wondered if Shadow had heard, but then he brightened up as he heard the clink of a chain and the bolt of the lock sliding open, and for a breathtaking moment he waited as the door opened….

But all feelings of happy joyfulness were immediately drowned, crushed, barbequed, sliced, maimed, splattered, and imploded all at the same time as he saw the one person he would NEVER want to see here.

Silver's jaw dropped as he stared into the face of Sonic the hedgehog.

"Oh, Silver! Hey buddy!"

"S-s-sonic? What are you doing here?"

'Do I have the wrong place?'

Sonic felt his sweat drop and he scratched at the back of his quills.

"Ummm long story; basically I just ended up staying over… Anyway! You're here for Shadow right?"

Silver nodded and the feelings of immense sadness washed over him.

"Um. Yea. I have a package for him. Um. I'll need a signature from him"

Silver felt himself clinging to the vague hope that maybe this was a misunderstanding…

"Oh! Okay, well; he's in the shower right now, but I guess you could just wait here till he gets out."

Sonic moved out the way and closed the door as Silver walked into the apartment;

He scanned the room for signs: ANY sign!

For one thing, obviously nobody had slept on the couch; not a good sign.

Silver indeed could hear the sound of water from the shower; so Sonic hadn't been lying about it….

"Oi! Shadow! Silver's here with the mail and needs your signature!" Sonic called down the hallway, before turning and smiling back at Silver.

"He'll be out soon; make yourself comfy I guess!"

Silver decided to sit on one of the metal chairs of the kitchen as he watched Sonic preparing to make breakfast and idly he tried to decided on making Sonic burn himself or not.

"So, how long have you been a paper boy? Does it pay well?"

Sonic looked over his shoulder at the silver hedgehog and Silver replied only half-heartedly.

"Just a week so far. And It's alright…"

"Have you had any other jobs before it?"

Silver shrugged.

"I guess; babysitting sometimes I guess counts…"

"Oh cool! Another fellow babysitter! We should create our own business!"

Sonic grinned and gave Silver a thumbs up, quite unaware of the negative feelings that Silver was sending his direction, but he had reason to be distracted now;

"What's going on?"

Sonic and Silver looked up at the voice and both of them had very different reactions for the same problem;

There Shadow was, standing dripping wet in the middle of the kitchen, naked only for the towel tied around his waist.

Silver found himself unable to comment; he was too preoccupied staring at Shadow;

his rippling muscles stretching under wet, slick black fur.

Sonic on the other hand was very much aware of Shadow in all his sexy nakedness; but he was more concerned with Shadow showing it off in front of guests!

"Shadow you whore! Put some clothes on!"

Shadow picked at his ringing ear with his pinky and sat down, uninterestedly at the table, leaving Silver rather star struck.

"Hey, It's MY house. Not my fault you let people in without my knowledge. What was your name again?"

Sonic grumbled to himself as he busied himself with the eggs on the frying pan in front of him;

"Umm, Its Silver, Mr. Shadow; I just had mail for you and needed a signature"

Silver fought very hard to keep his voice from cracking;

He was on cloud nine right now, JUST for the sight of him sexy, wet, and naked teacher.

Shadow grunted and pulled over the clipboard and pen as he signed for the package, and although feeling rather hesitant eventually Silver forced himself to leave; having his business taken care of. It wasn't until Silver was gone that Shadow turned to the blue hedgehog at the stove and he smirked wickedly.

"Aww, what's the matter Soniku?"

Shadow walked up behind the younger hedgehog and ignoring Sonic's protests, rapped his arms around him from behind and laid his chin on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic shivered from the contact; Shadow's fur was now cool from being out and wet too long.

"Hey! You're still wet you jerk!"

"Hmph! Your name calling is quite unnecessary; for one thing, I am not a whore."

"Oh yes you are! You're a wet whore!"

Shadow felt his sweat drop suddenly.

"That…sounded very wrong…."

"Hmph! Perv!"

"I'm not a perv… how hurtful."

Shadow gave a miniature pout and Sonic sighed as he fed Shadow a shred of bacon.

"Fine, fine, sorry; You're not a whore… all the time anyway"

Shadow gave him a mischievous look;

"You just want me to be a whore cuz I'm so sexy~"

A flick to the nose got him off Sonic's back.

"Believe what you want Shadow. Get your breakfast already"

"Fine. But you know it's true~"

He sat down with his Eggs and bacon and after a while Sonic was shuffling around the kitchen, making noises as Shadow tried to read the newspaper.

On the way to school Sonic couldn't help but be excited as they past by the stores; they all were ready for Halloween.

He wasn't quite sure what was the best part; The cool looking costumes, or the humongous piles upon piles of candy!

Probably the candy.

"Hey Shads; what's your favorite thing about Halloween?"

Shadow quirked a brow and hesitated.

"It signifies one month closer to the holidays; the longest break I'll get all year."

Sonic gave him a look.

"Always the pessimist aren't you?"

"I'm not a pessimist. I'm simply negative."

"Same thing isn't it?"

Shadow almost fell over.

"Yes. That was the point of the joke, Sonic…"

"Oh…."

As the couple got closure to the school building Sonic began to notice that almost everything; the trashcans, the lamp posts, the information booths, and the walls of the metro stop stairways were all completely covered by millions and millions of flyers.

"Hmm? Something going on?"

Shadow looked ahead toward a group of students standing around and nudged Sonic.

"I'm guessing your friends over there would know."

Sonic looked up to where Shadow was pointing, and he felt his sweat drop.

Over by the big tree in front of the school, were the familiar faces of Rouge, who was shouting through a speakerphone, Cream who was passing out more of the flyers, and the embarrassed looking faces of Tails and Knuckles.

"Something says I really don't want to know…"

He suddenly jumped as on the speakerphone Rouge called him out int eh crowd of students.

"HEY SONIC!"

"Holy shoo-!"

He tried to make a break for it, but in a blue of orange and red he was tackled to the ground by his two best friends.

"Oh no you don't HEDGEHOG! If I have to do this; so do you!"

"Good morning professor" Tails said politely to an amused Shadow as he held on to Sonic's head

"What are we doing anyway!" Sonic shouted, his voice muffled slightly from the weight of his friends crushing the air out his lungs.

Tails put on a dark look and pushed a flyer down in front of Sonic's face.

"This!"

Sonic took a moment to scan the flyer over;

"Umm… I'm confused. It's just another flyer for the Halloween costume party-dance thingy."

"Oh yes. But look at the bottom."

"Umm… Hired costume designers: Rouge and Cream. So?"

"Well, BUDDY! Just guess who's gonna be their 'living advertisement for THIS scheme"

"…. Oh hell no! HELLLPPP! HELP! SHADOW COMMON MAN! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

Sonic clawed at the ground franticly; he could only imagine what type of costume Rouge and Cream would force him into!

"Oh no you don't! If we're going down; your coming down with us!"

"Help!"

Sonic's cries of mercy could be heard throughout the courtyard as Knuckles and Tail's dragged the struggling hedgehog, and Shadow only shook his head, rather amused, as he followed.

"Ah! There you mare Sonic! Guess what you're gonna help us with!" Rouge said cheerfully.

"Oh come on Rouge! PLEASE don't make me do this!"

"Oh hush you big baby! You don't even know what were gonna dress you up as"

Sonic's eyes popped nearly out his skull in fear and he made a rasping noise, as if he was dying simply from the thought!

"Seriously Shadow; I don't know what you see in him sometimes!"

Shadow shrugged and shot Sonic a smirk as he towered over the blue hedgehog.

Sonic spat his tongue at him and began playing with the inhibitor ring around his ankle mysteriously.

"I wonder that myself sometimes."

"You know, I can hear you down here!"

"Good"

"You shouldn't take up such an attitude with the person who has your shoe."

Shadow looked down in surprise at the sneering face of Sonic, as he realized that somehow the little idiot had undone his skate without him noticing.

"What the! Hey! Off my foot, you!"

He tried to pull his leg away but ended up in a ten minute fight to shake Sonic off, leaving pretty much everyone else rather amused by the spectacle.

It wasn't every day that a student got to see the usually calm and collected professor being anything but such.

The only person not amused was only just arriving.

Silver took one glance over to the group, and as soon as his yellow eyes hit the blue and black forms of Shadow and Sonic playing, a frown formed and he walked right by the group, his mood from this morning a long forgotten feeling.

"So, Professor~, are YOU going to the Halloween party?"

Rouge's voice was sweet, but underneath her words Shadow could hear the underlying threat.

He sighed.

"Unfortunately I'm forced to go anyway. Hmph! I mean really; you guys are in college and yet you need babysitters."

Shadow shook his head and flicked away the hand reaching for his skates again.

"Oh we CAN look after ourselves; it's just that most of us don't"

Sonic explained happily; having succeeded in getting a twig in Shadow's shoe.

He rolled his eyes and gave the blue hedgehog an annoyed look as he tried to get the stick out.

"I can see that unfortunately."

He let the twig drop on Sonic's head before addressing Rouge with an evil smirk.

"So~, may I ask just hat you plan on dressing THIS idiot up as?"

Sonic looked up, stopping mid-motion from stuffing a clump of grass behind Shadow's inhibitor ring.

She gave Shadow an inconspicuous wink;

"oh, I'm debating between a fairy princess and a sailor-girl costume. What say you Cream?"

"Sonic? I think he should be medieval knight!"

"Been there, done that" Sonic mumbled, scratching an ear.

"He should be something less manly; like a cat or something"

"Nah, Knuckles: he's already a hedgehog; I doubt it would do very much"

"He could always be Cinderella" Tails suggested.

"Ohhh~ I got it! A Lolita Maid"

"Hmmm… This interests me~" Shadow mumbled evilly as the image came to mind.

'Me like~'

"URG! Can we please stop talking about making Sonic a cross dresser?" The blue hedgehog yelled up to his friends, still pinned down by Knuckles and Tails.

"Fine, fine. We'll save it for later. We have to get to class anyway."

The group looked toward the big clock over the entrance of the building, and broke off into smaller groups as they walked to class.

"Hi Silver! What's up man?" Sonic greeted as he walked in the door, and gave the other hedgehog a thumbs up.

Silver reluctantly said hello and immediately dismissed Sonic afterwards.

He was in no mood to deal with Sonic right now.

"Today we shall be completing the project started on last class; everyone get into your groups, and get busy: supplies in the supply closet, safety wear on the back table, and chemicals on my desk. You have the next hour"

"Hey Silver, what's wrong?"

Silver looked up at Blaze and shook it off;

"it's nothing Blaze."

Blaze hesitated before turning away to the project, and Silver was to take notes.

But just like before, Silver was hardly able to concentrate on his work.

"Um, that should be 3 milliliters, not 16 Silver"

"Wha-? Oh. Oops. Sorry"

"It's okay. Look, I can finish the writing portion if you need a break."

"No, no, it's fine. Thanks though."

Blaze nodded and continued the experiment and finally Silver tore his gaze away from the blue hedgehog he was beginning to despise;

So, Sonic and Shadow were a couple.

Now what?

Was he going to give up?….

Of course not!

For the first time since that morning, a smile broke out on Silvers face.

He was already coming up with a plan!

After all; if there was one thing Silver never did, it was give up!

With a glare towards Sonic's back he glanced down at his paper and nearly cursed at the mistake he'd made this time.

He wasn't going to give up that easily…

"Hey'a Shads! How's it going?"

"I am well hedgehog. Oh look there's Rouge behind you"

"AH! Don't let her get me!"

Sonic looked around fearfully before he realized he'd just got his leg pulled and glared up to the chuckling hedgehog in front of him.

"You're a real jerk; you know that Shadow?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Sonic gave a huff and began to walk off.

"Aww come on; it was pretty funny"

"Yea; for you!"

"….You're right"

"I swear that bat will be the death of me! Do you know what she tried to do to me at lunch!"

"No, but I'm sure I want to hear this~"

"Well too bad; I'm not telling you."

"Hmph! So petty"

"You would be too if you had to go through THAT horror."

"Actually, that type of thing HAS happened before, but I'm not telling you about it"

"What~! No! Tell me!"

"Nope"

"Aww come on!"

"Nope."

"But you have to!"

"I don't think so~"

"JERK!"

It was already getting dark as the two got to town square, getting closure to the point where they would split up and walk to their own homes in opposite districts.

But as they walked past the big Halloween-themed stores Sonic was hit with a burst of inspiration.

He grabbed his companions hand suddenly and dragged the other towards the nearest highly decorated store.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"To have some fun!"

Shadow could only imagine just how idiotic they must have looked;

Predictably, seeing as who his company was, he found himself forced into some of the stupidest costumes ever created by a thinking living person.

But that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy himself:

His favorite part was when he'd somehow managed to convince Sonic to wear a very…reveling Maid costume.

"Ha ha! That was fun!"

"Yes. Yes it was."

Sonic grinned up at the black hedgehog.

"Who knew that you of all people made a good Neko"

"Hmph!"

Shadow brushed off the jibe and kept his eyes pointed in front of him.

"Ohhh come on~; you know you like the attention~."

Sonic began to nudge the hedgehog in the side evilly until Shadow pushed his arm away.

"You are devious."

"What! It's called payback! You should have seen the looks I was getting for that maid outfit…"

He shivered at the thought and Shadow's mouth turned up into a smug expression.

"Ahh~, I see; You are just jealous! Poor guy~"

He patted Sonic's head obnoxiously,

"But it's alright; one cannot help but be intimidated by my sexiness~"

He stopped and struck a rather impressive pose, and Sonic made a face palm before pushing the black hedgehog along.

"Okay, Mr. Ego-maniac; lets go before you start stripping or something."

"Such impertinence; didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?"

"Oh please. You're not THAT much older than me. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Hmph. I'm not sure if I should be happy of the fact; you're such a child. I bet you'll be one of those silly trick-or-treaters this year."

"Nah~ We have that dance thingy."

Sonic paused for a moment and gave himself another face palm.

"Oh great… Thanks a lot for reminding me!"

"My pleasure~"

"Ugh! You're a Jerk!"

"I know"

"Don't you DARE start that up again!"

Shadow chuckled but dropped the matter.

"You're lucky Rouge doesn't know you that well; you don't have to go."

"Yes I do…"

"Huh? You're going?"

"Yup. I'm being forced against my will. Just like you"

"Wha? You mean Rouge got to you too?"

"No."

"Then how're you being forced to go?"

"Amy."

"…. Oh…."

"Hmph. I can already tell this is going to be horrible."

"Why? Amy?"

Shadow looked up in surprise.

"No; of course not. I just hate these types of events. So pointless."

"Somehow I agree with you"

It was Halloween night.

Tail's pulled back the curtain and shivered as the wind blew against the walls of the house. The children had already started trick-or-treating.

There were all sorts of costumes; ghosts, and goblins, and witches, and zombies.

Tails lifted up the rectangular black wig and rubbed his forehead, regretting having put on his costume so early.

"Come on guys! Hurry up! Stupid trench coat" he muttered, looking down at his Frankenstein costume.

"Sorry Tails, Rouge is finishing Sonic's costume now"

Knuckles walked into the room, and Tails tried to keep from laughing at the Pumkin disguised Echidna.

"Nice outfit."

"Aww shut up you!"

Tail's was about to comment further, but he was then distracted by a flash of blue as Sonic ran from up the stairs and hid behind him, shielding himself with the two-tailed Frankenstein.

"Help me Tails! She's gonna get me!"

"Come back here Sonic~! I'm not done with your costume!"

"Good! I refuse to wear that THING!"

He turned to Tails and Knuckles,

"Please guys; seriously! She's trying to dress me up as some sorta slave or something!"

"Oh GOD; that IS scary!"

Knuckles covered his eyes with his hand as he tried to get the image out of his head.

"Ummm okay… Uh, Rouge; I don't think you should do that…Sonic already has enough fan girls… he doesn't need more"

Rouge puffed out her lip and crossed her arms.

"Fine! Go ahead! I don't care! Come on Cream, there are other people around who'll appreciate our services."

She turned on her heal and went to the door as Cream said goodbye, hurrying to catch up with her bat friend.

"See you guys in a bit!"

"Whooh! Thanks guys! That was a close one!"

The blue hedgehog plopped down on the couch and grinned up at his saviors.

"Hmph! I'm still pissed that we still have to wear these."

"I know… this stupid costume is suffocating me!"

"Aww~, sorry guys; tell yuh what; I'll make it up to yuh some time!"

"You sure as heck will! You go change or what ever; Tails and I will head out."

"Okay; and make sure you don't scare the kids on your way out, pumpkin head!"

Sonic's laughter filled the air as he dodged the spiked fist and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Shadow stood against the wall of the Great hall, crossing his arms over his chest and looking sulky. What was the point of these social gatherings, he wondered? He scratched at the collar of his shirt, regretting having dressed up in the first place. But he probably couldn't have gotten away with it seeing as who he was with. He was glad for one thing though: his canines were large enough already, he didn't need fake teeth to complete the vampire costume. His eyes scanned over the crowd of students uninterestedly; all he really wanted right now was to go home and sleep.

"Oh come on Shadow; try and have some fun already!"

He turned to Amy in her sexy-nurse costume, and raised a brow.

"Easy for you to say; you actually LIKE these things."

"Shadow~, just give it a chance! Go and dance or talk to someone or something."

But Shadow refused to move from his spot on the wall.

As they argued they were barely able to notice everyone else.

Silver stared towards the two adults from across the room; or more specifically, the black hedgehog who was conversing with his aunt. He shifted his feet anxiously as his thoughts battled with each other, over his latest plan.

He could practically see miniature Silvers on his shoulders, yelling at him to follow each other.

'Don't do it Silver!' the small angel seemed to say, 'It's not going to work! You're just going to get in trouble!'

'Don't listen to him~; it's SURE to work! And he'll love you forever when it does~'

'Drugging people is wrong!'

'Not unless they notice.'

He bit his lip worriedly. It wasn't like he would be hurting anyone… besides Sonic maybe. At that note the pirate disguised hedgehog looked around one last time for the blue hero and gave out a sigh, straightened his back and marched over to the two older hedgehogs. This might be his only chance to be near the black hedgehog without Sonic around.

"Hello Aunt Amy, Professor Shadow."

Shadow gave Silver a nod as Amy said hello.

"Hey Silver! Nice costume!"

"Hee, thanks; Blaze helped me with it."

"Aww, that was sweet of her."

"Yup! So what's going on?"

"I'm trying to get Mr. Grumpy pants here to go and have some fun instead of acting so depressed."

She eyed the black hedgehog who merely frowned back to her.

"I am NOT acting depressed."

"Yes you are~"

"Am not!"

"Heh, maybe he'll feel better if he eats?' Silver offered.

On the wall adjacent was a long table laden with food.

"Great idea Silver!"

"I am NOT moving from this spot."

"Ugh! You are so impossible! How does Sonic deal with you."

Shadow gave a light smirk and almost annoyed Silver brought food back to his attention.

"Umm I can go get food; you like shrimp right Amy?"

"Ohhh~ that sounds good!"

"I'll just get a drink I suppose."

Shadow looked back to the crowd distractedly while Silver's face brightened excitedly;

"I'll get right on it!"

Silver walked over to the buffet table and looked over his shoulder once to make sure nobody was paying attention to him as he ladled some punch in a cup, and sneakily took out a small vial of white powder.

That was one of the perks in belonging to a magical family. Besides psychic abilities, his family also knew a lot about the different chemicals in potion making.

He looked down at the powder; it looked almost exactly like sugar; but as he'd learned from his grandmother, a small amount could influence the mind of the user. It wasn't complete mind control but, similarly to alcohol, it made it hard for the user to decide as they normally would. And it was with this powder that he would finally make Shadow fall for him!

With one last glance around he poured the powder in the cup in front of him, stirred the now tainted punch before moving to get a plate for Amy; giving the powder time to dissolve. After Shadow drank it, all he would have to do is wait for it to start working on his mind. He nearly skipped as he walked back over to the other hedgehogs, handing them their food.

"So, how is work going for you both?"

He tried to keep his patience as he engaged them in conversation, but for what felt like hours he waited and watched, obsessively monitoring if he would just drink the gosh-darned potion already!

Finally, he almost gave a cheer, as the black hedgehog slowly began to bring the cup closer to his mouth, completely unaware that Silver had spiked his drink. The waiting was horrible!

'Almost! Almost! Almost! Aww Come on! Drink it already!'

His mind was pleading for the moment he anticipated.

The cup was right at him lips!

An urge to dance for victory made it's way up his spine! But as the hedgehog in front of him took a single sip of the drugged punch, the smile that had almost formed on his muzzle died prematurely, as the person he was beginning to hate most in the world popped into his view and dashed his stillborn plan.

"Hiya guys, was sup~! Ooh~ punch!"

Sonic grinned at the other hedgehogs mischievously as he downed the rest of Shadow's drink, earning a frown from the black hedgehog.

"Hey! That was mine you blue buffoon!"

"Hee hee~, note the word WAS, Shadzy~"

"I've told you no to call me that."

"Hmm? What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. But what else is new. Aye! Silver! Nice costume; but where's your peg-leg and the parrot?"

Silver could barely speak; he was too busy trying to figure out what just happened.

"Silver? You don't look so good."

He mumbled some incoherent and Amy grabbed his arm as the silver hedgehog swayed on the spot, turning to the others.

"Oh boy; I better go take care of Silver. I'll be right back."

"Hmm, was it something I said?"

"Hmph. Probably." Shadow raised a brow as he looked at Sonic's get up. He looked more like a punked out teenager than anything else.

"You know, from all the complaining you made of it, one would have thought Rouge would have actually dressed you up."

"Oh she tried. But in the end she couldn't handle me, heh heh! The cuffs were cool though, so I kept those."

He gave Shadow a thumbs up to show off the chain-linked bracelets and Shadow's eyebrow receded further,

"And what, might I ask ,was she trying to dress you up as?"

"Uhhhh~ nothing~"

Again the eye ridge rose and Sonic began to look around for a distraction, and spotting Tail's and Knuckles in the crowd he jumped at the option.

"Oh hey! It's Tail's and Knuckles! Lets go~"

Shadow glanced over to Sonic's friends.

"Hmm. You go ahead; I'll wait around for Amy I guess."

"Wha? Why? You're not afraid to talk to them are yuh?"

The idea of Shadow of all people being scared of a couple of people like Tails and Knuckles was comical at the very least, but Shadow killed that idea quickly with a snort.

"Pfft! Of course not! I just don't feel like moving."

"Hmm~ if you say so!"

He ran off to join his friends; Rouge and Cream in their witches costumes catching up with them later, and as he looked back over his shoulder 30 minutes later he was puzzled by the mixed feelings he felt as he saw Shadow and Amy talking again animatedly.

Shadow looked up from Amy and scanned the crowd of students, as he did ever so often, his eyes lingering on his blue-furred boyfriend. There was something …different about him today. He really couldn't put his finger on it at that moment. In the middle of the crowd Sonic too was noticing that something was off.

He couldn't tell if it was something bad… but he was getting strange feelings all over. When he looked around, everything looked… different. Maybe he had too much punch or something…

For the rest of the party, despite giving up drinking for the rest of the night, he found that the weird sensation was only getting worse. But he wasn't exactly concerned about it; as a matter of fact, he hadn't felt so pleasant in his life! Everything looked abnormally good, maybe there was alcohol in that punch.

"Hey Sonic, what's up with you?"

"Huh?"

Knuckles frowned down to the hedgehog.

"You were day dreaming; is everything all right?"

"Yea, everything's cool! Say, you don't think there's alcohol in the punch do you?"

"What? No.. I hope not; I've been drinking this stuff all night."

"Hmmm, maybe it was just my imagination…"

"Maybe… Hey; your little boyfriend looks happier than usual. What were you two doing last night? Huh? Huh?"

"Nothing! Shut up Knuckles!"

Laughing, Knuckles jumped out the way of Sonic's fist and disappeared into the crowd. For a moment Sonic pouted before looking over to Shadow and Amy. Somehow the world wasn't looking quite as wonderful as it did a second ago. But he shrugged it off; now that he knew it wasn't the punch, he had no reason to ignore the growing dryness in his throat, and he made his way over to punch bowl and he was surprised as he saw a familiar face.

"Claymore? Hey dude! Long time no see!"

With a squeak of fear that surprised Sonic, the green badger spun around to face him.

"O-o-oh, h-heh. Hi… S-sonic. W-what are you doing here?"

Sonic's eyebrow rose; Claymore was acting rather… twitchy. He kept on twiddling his fingers and his eyes were practically bouncing out his skull from the movement.

"Um… I don't know partying? Uhh.. Are you okay dude?"

"W-why yes! I'm, I'm fine! What made you think otherwise?"

Sonic scratched at his forehead very much confused, and a bit concerned; as scary as Halloween was suppose to be, this guy looked terrified.

"Um… okay… if you say so…"

Actually, if anything Claymore was becoming even more terrified as he stood there.

"Umm, are you sure you're alright?"

"What's going on here?"

Sonic looked over his shoulder and grinned at Shadow, oblivious to the cold look he was sending to the green badger.

"Hey Shadz, you remember Claymore?"

"Yes, I believe we've met before." Shadow replied coolly. Sonic turned to the badger, but as soon as he did Claymore spun around and ran, leaving Sonic even more confused.

"Heh. Wonder what THAT was all about."

"Was what?"

"That; the dude looked terrified about something…"

"As he should be." Shadow muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Sonic, let's go."

Sonic shrugged as he followed the black hedgehog back to the others.

"You don't look so good Sonic."

Sonic looked up in surprise at the red echidna, almost blushing as he realized he'd been daydreaming again. And the content was rather inappropriate.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"I suppose I could look after him…" Shadow offered; Sonic caught something subtle in the way he said it, and he almost grinned.

Tails grinned up, unconsciously drawing closure to the cream-colored rabbit beside him.

"Thanks Shadow!"

Shadow nodded and the two hedgehogs said goodbye, walking out the doors into the cool October air. Besides the temperature and the wind, it was a nice night outside, but they were a bit too focused on other things to enjoy it.

Sonic slipped his hand into Shadows, their fingers intertwining as they walked through the double doors and down the sidewalk and gently he rapped his arm's around Shadow's waist, stopping in in the middle of the walkway.

"Shadow~ can I stay with you~?"

Shadow gave him a smirk, using his arms to pull the warm body closure.

"And why would you want to do that~?"

"Pleeease~?"

Shadow's face softened as Sonic snuggled against his chest. His fingers rubbed lightly at the small of his back as he gave Sonic a peck on the forehead.

"Why not: it's the weekend anyway."

"Hooray!"

The heat was unbearable. And yet… he wanted more. Shadow moved his hand down Sonic's back and stifled a moan; his own back was pressed against a wall of his hallway, and he pulled Sonic closure to his chest. His other hand was at the back of Sonic's head, pressing his face closure to his own. As their lips pressed and moved together, Shadow tried to ignore the way Sonic's fingers brushed against his chest as the other hedgehog unbuttoned his shirt. With a smirk he broke their lips apart, and opened his eyes slightly to meet Sonic's gaze.

"Mmm~, feeling naughty are we?"

At Sonic's blush Shadow gave a short chuckle before kissing him again. Sonic didn't fight it as Shadow's tongue made it's way into his mouth and his ears flattened as he felt Shadow's mouth turn into a smile against his lips. Shadow's eyes widened fractionally as Sonic's groin moved against his own. The contact was torturous.

His knuckles moved up and down his sides, sending sparks up Sonic' back, before moving down to stop at the blue hedgehog's backside. He smirked as Sonic moaned against his mouth from the contact. And Shadow moved his body forward, keeping his arms around the blue hedgehog as he guided Sonic backwards, through his bedroom door.

His shirt glided down his arms and to the floor as Sonic's back hit the mattress. His head bent down as he caught Sonic's lips with his own again. Something in his mind was telling him to stop; but a cloud of desire muddled his thinking.

One arm went behind Sonic's head, the other was free to roam. Shadow's fingers moved along Sonic's cheekbone, then his neck, and down his chest before moving under his shirt, pushing it up slowly as he traced circles along the peach colored stomach.

Sonic broke his lips away, gasping for air, and put his arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow glanced down at Sonic's exposed neck and smirked as he buried his face there, sending breaths of hot air against Sonic's fur.

"Shadow~"

Shadow's ears flattened, and he winced as a flash of desire was sent down his spine, and causing a reaction in his growing erection. He pressed himself closer to the hedgehog beneath him and sent a lick right at Sonic's collar bone. At Sonic's replying gasp he gave it another lick, and another jolt was sent down to his groin.

Sonic's fingers dug into Shadow's fur as the black hedgehog continued to nibble and lick at his neck, and when Shadow pulled away he frowned and opened his eyes sulkily. But then they widened as Shadow, his eyes glittering evilly, began to pull the t-shirt up further, slipping it over his head. He smirked down at the blue hedgehog, grabbing Sonic's wrists and moving them to each side of Sonic's head.

"S-shadow?"

"Shhh~"

He gave Sonic a peck on the lips,

"relax"

Sonic's ears flattened as he leaned back and relaxed his shoulders, but watched Shadow wearily out of half-closed eyes. Shadow rolled his eyes but smirked as he moved his face back to Sonic's neck, Sonic squirming from the pleasurable contact, but his kisses didn't stay at his neck. Slowly he began to kiss down from his neck, to his chest, and down to his stomach. Sonic gasped and squirmed. He was unused to these sensations that Shadow was causing him. But he wasn't quite sure if he dislike them. Somehow he found it very… appealing. Or at least the bulge in his pants said so.

Shadow smirked wickedly as he noticed the same lump at Sonic's loins. He almost laughed at the idea that came to him mind. He pressed his tongue against Sonic's stomach and up sent licks up to Sonic's chest, and then he began to go lower again. He looked up at Sonic's face and smirked as he caught his eye again. Sonic looked confused, unable tell what Shadow was planning, but then his face turned shocked as Shadow's hands moved from his wrists and down to the waist of his pants.

"Shadow…"

Shadow looked up in concern for a moment but smirked as Sonic squeezed his eyes shut. Seeing the bashful side of Sonic was still a novelty to him.

Slowly he continued to pull down the blue hedgehog's pants and he almost laughed as Sonic tried to hide his erection with his hands embarrassedly. He leaned an elbow on Sonic's knee and smirked down at the blue hedgehog.

"There's no need to be embarrassed~"

Sonic looked away, his face darkening and Shadow shook his head and leaned forward more, making room between Sonic's knees. He reached forward and took Sonic's face in his hands pulling his head closure, causing him to sit up; their faces centimeters away.

"Come here you,"

He pressed his lips against Sonic's, and as he moved his tongue to his mouth Sonic didn't even fight it this time. He moved his tongue around Sonic's mouth, bumping into the other's. As he teased Sonic with his tongue he grasped Sonic's hands in his own, and slowly, as if it weren't happening at all, he moved them to Sonic's sides, against the sheets. Then his moved a hand to cup Sonic's cheek, and tilted his head to deepen their kiss, pushing Sonic's head back on one of the fluffy pillows. Their breaths became more ragged the longer they laid there, until finally they broke their lips apart, gasping for air.

With a smirk Shadow leaned his head against his lover's shoulder, pinning him down subtly, and moved his hand down his body again, lower, lower, lower, until he was right at his lower stomach. He glanced up to Sonic's face once more, and his face softened as, shivering, Sonic gave a very slight nod.

Sonic's breath hitched as he felt Shadow's hand go around his throbbing erection. Softly but firmly it went up and down his shaft, a repetitive motion that was driving him crazy. His fingers flexed and moved against the tortured organ; he could almost feel all his blood pointing to that one direction. Shadow moved his lips against Sonic's neck as his hand stroked up and down the blue hedgehog's hard-on, Sonic squirming and moaning ecstatically.

"Shadow…"

Black ears twitched as Sonic murmured his name, and he took this as his cue as he began to move his mouth downwards again, repeating his actions from before, along with the rubbing of Sonic's manhood.

Sonic's eyes widened as Shadow's hand stopped, and his heart jumped to his mouth as he saw Shadow's face lower than it had been before. Sonic covered his face with his hand as Shadow sneered up at him and very slowly, deliberately, he shot a breath against the tip of his member, before giving it a slow experimental lick.

"Ah~"

Sonic squeezed his arms around himself as the wet pink muscle made contact with the sensitive flesh, and Shadow's smirked widened. Again he gave it another lick; He then began to move his tongue down and back up his shaft. Sonic's breath hitched and he squirmed at Shadow's teasing: it was almost unbearable. He looked up at Sonic's face as he continued to lick up against the throbbing erection one last time before he brought his mouth around the tip and slid the appendage further in his mouth.

He could feel Sonic's squirming becoming more erratic and his legs shaking on either side of him. He titled his head to the side and pushed Sonic's legs wider as he filled his mouth with Sonic's pulsating member. His head moved up and down slowly at first as he attempted to get both of them ready for this new experience. He'd never tried this before, and instinctively he didn't want to rush it and make some sort of mistake. But gradually as Sonic began to relax again he started to go faster, moving his head lower as he did. The faster he went, the more the younger hedgehog reacted; he clawed at the sheets under him as these new feelings began to overwhelm him.

"Ah~, Shadow~"

Shadow felt a new wave of pleasure flash throughout his body as Sonic called out his name so enticingly, and he went faster, instinctively knowing that Sonic was very close to his limit.

Sonic couldn't control himself any longer; if he had ever been in control. His legs buckled under an invisible pressure; his head moved to the side as he felt another intense wave a pleasure hit him, and suddenly his fingers had gone through Shadow's quills pulling his face lower down his shaft without even thinking about it right as he reached his climax.

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the hands on his head, and his winced as he both felt and tasted the salty fluids splash against his tongue. He swallowed quickly and came up, gasping for air, his breathing in sync with Sonic's heavier ones. The blue hedgehog's face reddened and he shifted his eyes as their gazes met. There was an air of incompletion in the atmosphere; instinctively they knew that this was only a small pause. Shadow's eyes softened as he looked down at Sonic, and he leaned forward, laying over the blue hedgehog, nuzzling his neck.

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked down into the black hedgehog's face and as his lips pressed against his own he readily obliged. Sonic was the one who broke it this time. His face turned red and he couldn't make eye contact.

"Shadow, is there more?"

Shadow gave a slight chuckle and nuzzled against Sonic's neck affectionately.

"Hmmm there can be… if you wanted, that is…"

Sonic moaned and he drew himself closer to Shadow, hiding his face from view bashfully.

"Yes, please Shadow~?"

"Only if you're sure Sonic…"

"I am" Came his murmur, muffled by Shadow's chest fur.

Wordlessly Shadow brought his lips to Sonic's; they laid there lip locking as he let his pants slide down his legs and kicked them off. He was still just as hard as he'd been earlier. He pulled he and his lover into sitting position, Sonics legs going around his waist, and moaning behind the kiss as Sonic's girth slid against his own. Sonic felt the sensation also and his eyes widened fractionally before clenching even tighter in pleasure. Shadow held his back up, and slid his hands up and down Sonic's back, aware of the sensual sparks being sent up the blue hedgehog' s back. While one hand continued to message Sonic's upper back, the other went to his backside, as he pressed Sonic harder against himself, thrusting his hips up as he grinded his boner against Sonic's.

Sonic's gasping encouraged him further; their hands intertwined as they moved against each other, and quickly Sonic was horny again.

Shadow broke the kiss once more and began to suck on his fingers, never ceasing in grinding against his blue lover, and after a moment he brought his hand back down to Sonic's backside, his forefinger touching at the small hole experimentally. Sonic gasped and he twitched uncomfortably at the weird feeling it gave him and Shadow pushed the digit against the hole once more as Sonic squirmed against him. He pulled Sonic's face closure with his other hand to distract him from the uncomfortable sensation, and his finger entered Sonic's hole. He could feel Sonic's breath hitch as it moved around against the walls, stretching the opening as gently as possible. He moved it deeper in and then out, noting with satisfaction how Sonic was trying to control to urge to move. His cooperation was appreciated. He waited a while after massaging the hole, and after he was sure Sonic could handle it before adding his other finger.

"Ah…"

Sonic twisted in his lap, unable to control himself for the immense discomfort; Shadow moved his other hand and played with the blue hedgehog's tail comfortingly as Sonic began to get used to the feel of his fingers inside him. It was the change in his voice that told him when Sonic was ready, when his gasping became less sharp.

Slowly he lowered his blue lover down on his back, and he tilted his head worriedly;

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

His voice was barely more than a whisper in between gasps, but Sonic picked up every word. He nodded and relaxed his arms, mentally preparing himself: from he'd heard, this type of thing was very painful…

Shadow took hold of Sonic's legs, pushing them up and spreading them as he put the tip of his member at Sonic's entrance, and with one last comforting glance at the hedgehog in front of him, he began to push it forward. Sonic's eyes widened and he bit his finger to keep from shouting in pain as Shadow's sizable manhood entered his most sensitive area; the reflex tears pushing to his eyes humiliatingly. Shadow bend down and kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he stopped the movements of his hips, giving Sonic time to get ready. Part of him wanted to continue as he felt the enticing feeling of Sonic's walls clenching around his girth, he refrained and instead sent his energies to comforting his lover.

Sonic held on to the black hedgehog's arms as if to say he was ready and Shadow continued, moving his hips back to bring his hard-on partly out, only to push back in again slowly. He brought it out again and pushed back, but this time instead of receiving a look of pain, Sonic moaned as he began to feel waves of pleasure as the pain subsided.

He pushed in a few more times just to be sure, and finally his movements now became steadier, transitioning from pushes into softer thrusts.

Sonic's finger dug into the sheets as he felt Shadow move inside him, again and again: he could now feel something in himself building up again, waiting for sweet release. He opened his eyes as the thrusts went faster, pushing deeper into him, and he moaned at the fluttery sensation. Shadow continued his thrusts, receiving a pleasant surprise as the blue hedgehog beneath him moved his hips forward to meet his penetrations: moving faster and deeper inside him. He could tell his climax was nearing and he could have sworn he almost went over the edge as Sonic's fingers dug themselves in his fur and bit at his neck; sending shivers down his spine. So that's what it felt like.

He squeezed his body closure to the hedgehog's under him and finally with one final thrust into his lover, he felt the clenching of Sonic's walls around him and their backs arched as they went over the edge into wonderful oblivion…

Shadow fell on his stomach next to the blue hedgehog, both panting from exertion as they looked at each other. His face softened as Sonic rolled over and curled up next to him and they laid there watching each other breathing until they fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Blue lidded eyes squeezed tighter as light from an adjacent window began to penetrate the darkness, and Sonic twisted his head away to shield his vision with his head. However once he had already began to awaken, Sonic was unable to continue his slumber. Instinctively he moved again to try and find an even more comfortable position. One that would perhaps allow him to fall back asleep, but as he squirmed he found his way blocked by… something. He mumbled incoherently while his closed eyes drew further together.

'What is this? A pillow?'

He squirmed again against the object, and his dazed mind felt a flash of annoyance!

His eyes flashed open and he shot up into sitting position.

"What is this thing-?….?"

Sonic's fury disappeared immediately. Instead he found himself only able to stare in shock and amazement… that is until the reality struck him like an axe!

"!SHADOW?"

Sonic arched back in surprise and just as he realized he was off balance, and the black hedgehog next to him woke up, he tumbled off the of the bed and onto the floor.

"Sonic?" Shadow leaned over to look at the blue blur sprawled out on the floor, twitching from the pain of falling on his back. The black hedgehog smirked and leaned on his arm.

"You know, you have an interesting way of saying good morning."

Sonic jumped to his feet in an instant.

"Oh shut up! That isn't the issue here! You tell me Shadow, WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE! And-and waking up in bed with you!"

Shadow gave a him a bored look. He was too tired for all this yelling.

"I would say the obvious but that might just make you angrier…

Although~" He smirked playfully, sitting up, and pulled the blue hedgehog's arm.

Sonic had only just been able to catch himself from falling completely over on top of the older hedgehog. Instead he was forced to meet Shadow's gaze.

"You're really adorable when you're angry Soniku."

Sonic was pulled forward into a kiss as Shadow folded his legs around Sonic's waist and entwined their hands together. Sonic blushed at the compromising position but was unable to pull away. He squirmed uncomfortably against his boyfriend and buried his face in Shadow's chest fur after a few minutes in defeat.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He grumbled.

"What? I can't hear you?"

Shadow's smirking mouth found a blue ear to nibble on as Sonic's voice muffled.

"Stop just playing with me!" Sonic pouted. "Blue hedgehogs have feelings too. That and they're very prone to heart attacks." He added grumpily reflecting over the shock of how he'd woken up.

"I know, and so do black hedgehogs" Shadow smirked and rolled over, forcing Sonic on his back in his previous position.

"Shadow! Stop it!" Sonic blushed and squirmed under him, curling up a little protectively.

"Hmph… too soon huh?" Shadow loosened his hold and nuzzled Sonic as he laid on his side sleepily.

Despite the surprise from when Sonic had first woken up, he was actually getting into a better mood now that he was realizing that what had happened last night hadn't just been another one of his hormone-induced dreams. His shock had more or less come from surprise at finding himself sharing a bed with ANYONE, but now the shock was being replaced by excitement.

Sonic looked down at the black head on his side and he poked at one of Shadow's earlobes. Although he wasn't in the mood for hanky-panky at the moment, he wanted to do something.

"Neh? You're still tired Shadow?"

Lazily Shadow nodded against Sonic, and settled down to use the blue one as a pillow.

"Hmph. And how am I supposed to be entertained if you're asleep?"

Shadow mumbled incoherently, sleep already taking over his mind. But Sonic on the other hand was completely unable to go back to sleep now.

He scooted over off the bed and laughed as Shadow rustled uncomfortably and reached out, finally grapping a pillow to hug before settling down, before Sonic jumped out of bed to stroll on over to the shower. He whistled down the hallway and even in the shower he was so overcome by a new and unexpected feeling of joy associated with such a pleasurable night.

He'd let Shadow sleep some more; Sonic was feeling to high-spirited to just hang around the house. Now he needed to get to running!

He turned off the water and did a quick dry with a towel: he'd leave his quills to air dry while he was out. It took all of Sonic's self control to remain quiet and keep his hands to himself as he went back to the bedroom for his shoes; Shadow just looked so vulnerable with his sleepiness, and if he weren't so nice he would have taken this opportunity to blast the unsuspecting hedgehog with as many pranks as he could muster in one blow.

'Ah well' he thought happily 'I can always just do that to Knuckles.'

He snickered quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed and got his sneakers on, but as he was about to jump up and get out he felt a furry arm hook him by the stomach and pull him on his back.

"Where you goin'?" Shadow mumbled sleepily. That was the only time one would ever hear the dark hedgehog using colloquialism of any type: when he was too tired to see anything more than a foot away!

"Just goin' out for a run. Might stop at home too actually" Sonic replied putting his finger to his mouth in concentration as he thought.

"Oh, that's nice~" The black hedgehog murmured releasing Sonic from his loose grasp and letting out a snore as he fell back asleep.

Sonic shook his head at his 'lazy' teacher and in a small bout of affection he reached out and placed his hand on Shadow's head, scratching it lightly before jumping up and tip-toeing out, to close the door behind him softly.

As he walked out towards the living room Sonic felt suddenly embarrassed as he walked over scattered articles of clothing on the floor. He picked them up on his way out. It was weird actually wanting to clean up after himself. A few more fights with the washing machine later and Sonic was out the door, and in the lobby just in time to see a familiar classmate.

"Hey Silver!"

The shiny gray hedgehog turned but didn't respond quite as friendly as the blue one did.

"Good morning Sonic." He said dejectedly. After his embarrassing mistake last night, Silver had dreaded having to go this paper route. He'd been sure exactly what that stupid powdery drug had done last night. It had caused his completely genius plan to backfire in his face! He'd seen Sonic drink the damned stuff, and obviously Sonic wasn't just coming out of Shadow's house from a short day-time visit. But keeping a brave face, Silver at least did his best not to look angry in front of his care-free rival.

"Cool party last night wasn't it?"

"It was okay. But I heard from my aunt that you got sick or something. Is everything alright?"

"Yea, it's cool! Not sure what that was about though… but in the end everything was okay."

"That's good then. Goodbye."

Silver marched past Sonic, bumping the other hedgehog in the shoulder, and leaving Sonic to look after him in confusion.

"What's HIS problem?" Sonic mumbled but before he could give the grumpy other hog much more thought, the door to Shadow's apartment opened. Shadow poked his head out from behind the door, still rubbing at his eyelids.

"Oy, Sonic!"

"Hmm?"

"Get me some food while you're out will yuh?"

"What? Get it yourself you lazy git!"

"But I wanna go back to bed." The older hedgehog yawned and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door. "And you don't want me to die of hunger do you?"

"Bah! Fine then!

Lazy old man; he can get out of bed to tell me to get him something, but can't make his own food."

Sonic mumbled all the way down to the elevator, pouting while he waited for the doors to close and glaring at the obsidian lover who was waving to him with something of a grin.

"Thank you~ Sonic"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now THAT'S more like it!" Sonic said as he stretched and breathed in the cool city air before taking off in a flash of blue down the streets of Westopolis.

"Hmmm, I should go check on Tail's and Knuckles, they might be worried~" He said grinning as he veered to the left and then the right at hypersonic speeds causing a minor disturbance for the people passing by on the sidewalks.

He skidded to a halt in front of his apartment and let himself through to the kitchen.

"Hey'a Tails!" Sonic called to the young kitzune as he plopped down on a stool near the counter.

"Good morning Sonic, you seem cheerful for someone who got sick at a party. How are you feeling?"

"Eh~, I'm fine."

"That's good, I was actually worried about you for a minute. Anyway, do you want some breakfast?"

"Nah, I'll be going out in a bit so I'll pass."

"Fine~… nobody likes my pancakes."

Sonic grinned as he left the kitzune to mumble about his rejected cooking, and as he got up the stairs and passed by the partly opened door of Knuckles he froze.

"I have an idea~"

Grinning he turned to Knuckle's door and slowly poked his head in the room.

Knuckles was sprawled out his bed fast asleep and snoring very loudly. Sonic moved his foot in, trying to avoid the array of miscellaneous items, and he tiptoed over to Knuckle's bedside.

The unaware echidna rolled over slightly, momentarily giving the hedgehog a heart attack, but as Knuckles settled down Sonic's mischievous grin returned. He reached over to Knuckle's bedside table and picked up a small glass of water.

"Wakey, wakey Knucklehead~"

In a splash of water and a roar of anger, Knuckles was woken up and suddenly two big flashes of blue and red were rampaging around the apartment.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, HEDGEHOG!"

"Nya! You can't catch me!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"No thank you~"

Smash, went one of the vases

"YOU JERK!"

"That was YOUR fault, BAKA!"

"STOP RUNNING BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE BREAKS!"

"Nope!"

Tail's sighed and felt his sweat drop.

"SONIC! KNUCKLES! CUT IT OUT!"

Sonic and Knuckles, who'd somehow rolled their way into the kitchen doorway now paused and looked up at the annoyed fox.

"He started it!" Knuckles said, holding Sonic's hands away from his dreads.

"I didn't start anything! It was just a joke that you took too seriously."

"Gah! How in the world is throwing water on me when I'm sleeping, a joke!"

"It sounded pretty funny to me~"

"JERK!"

'Sigh…'

Tail's looked back to his breakfast, giving up on trying to tame the other two, and sarcastically considered moving out.

"Anyway, just make sure whatever mess you make is cleaned up by the time Cream get here."

"Oh crap! That reminds me!" Knuckles jumped off the ground and ran upstairs, shouting something intelligible.

"Hmm? What's his problem?" Sonic asked turning to Tail's from where he sat on the ground.

"Umm… by the sound of it I THINK he's getting ready for his date."

"WHAT~! KNUCKLES on a DATE? When did THIS happen!"

"Oh, about a few hours after you were taken home by Shadow."

"Hmph! I'm starting to think you guys PLANNED that JUST so you could flirt with your girlfriends~!" Sonic spat his tongue out childishly but Tail's sent a grin back instead.

"And what about YOU Mr. Sonic, I bet you were having lots of fun while Shadow was taking care of you."

Shocked the blue hedgehog tried to come up with a come back but instead he was reduced to opening and closing his mouth like a fish while his face heated up.

Tails laughed as he noticed Sonic's blush, nearly falling out of his stool just as Knuckles came back in, wearing jeans, a black dress shirt and a tie.

"What's goin on?"

"Hmph. Tail's is bulling me again." Sonic grumbled, but he perked up in the next minute as the echidna tried to fix his tie.

"Ohh~ I see how it is Knuckles~ getting all dolled up for a certain someone?"

Knuckle's face reddened and he turned to look to the door.

"Shut up hedgehog! And it's not only me: Tail's is going to!"

'"KNUCKLES~!"

"Eh~? I thought you and Cream were going to be hangin' out here."

Sonic raised a brow suspiciously at the younger boy. Even though he couldn't be one to talk… especially after last night, he was a bit protective of the innocence Tail's had just barely been able to keep.

Tails waved a hand rapidly, his face resembling a tomato.

"It's not like that Sonic! We're just going to the mall~!"

"Yeah mother duck; and I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"No you won't! You'll be too busy looking at Rouge's ample bosom!"

"Please, Sonic! I'll behave! I promise!"

Sonic sighed as Tail's gave him the cute puppy eyed look that the blue hedgehog always ended up falling for. He shrugged.

"Fine~, I can't control what you do anyway. Just make sure you don't start acting like Knuckles here, okay buddy?"

"Yes! Thank you Sonic! I won't!"

Tail's rushed Sonic into a hug before running upstairs himself to get ready.

"Hmph."

Knuckles raised a brow even as he glared down at the tie on his neck.

"What are you worrying for? Tails can handle himself you know."

"I know. But that's the problem." Sonic shrugged and helped himself to a sausage on a plate, and getting his hand swatted away as her tried to pull on one of Knuckle's dreadlock.

"Well, nobody can stay young forever. Not even you Sonic. Which leads me to another question," Knuckles brought his face closer and lowered his voice so Tail's wouldn't overhear upstairs.

"So, what happened after last night?"

Sonic shrugged, although he felt his face heat up, and he looked at his sausage interestingly.

"Nothing, I was just taken care of."

"Hmm… somehow I doubt that. You're too… 'glowy' this morning."

Sonic cracked a grin

"'Glowy Knuckles?"

"Shut up! I heard it on some stupid romance movie the other day. Either way you're acting a bit more bubbly than normal.

Anyway, you didn't deny it!

So, did it happen? Eh? Eh?"

Knuckles elbowed the hedgehog teasingly earning a raspberry.

"Heh heh! So I was right! Isn't that sweet.

Anyway, how does this stupid tie look?"

Sonic grinned finally. That was one thing to appreciate about Knuckles. He could intrude into your personal life without making one self conscious about it when he wasn't trying to tease you.. And he only ever intruded if it were something serious. Or if he were teasing you.

"I think you look right pretty Knuckles! Now all you need is a matching skirt!"

"Hmph! You got jokes. ANYWAY, what are you going to be doing today? We haven't seen Eggman for a bit, so you know he'll be around soon."

"I'll just be running errands or whatever. And if Eggman shows up, I'll be the first one there."

"Hmph, sure you will. Because you're NEVER late for these things." he rolled his eyes. "And so, you're not hanging out with the boyfriend?"

"Uhh~ I don't know… he was sorta …sleepy today…" Sonic said scratching the back of his head and feeling his sweat drop.

Knuckles looked at him for a moment but then sighed as he turned away.

"I don't think I want to know. Tails, are you ready yet? They'll be here soon!"

"I'm coming!"

The fox crashed down the stairs enthusiastically and was ready, standing at the door peeking behind the curtain like a little curious child, just in time to yell 'They're here' despite the only other people in the house been a few feet away.

As he opened the door Cream smiled sweetly and greeted her friends as Rouge was busy putting on her lip stick.

"Hi Tail's, Knuckles."

Sonic grinne from the kitchen feeling a bit ignored.

"Hey Cream's babe! What's happ'nin?"

"Hi Sonic! I'm sorry~! I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, well, I don't blame you. I told Knuckles to cut his damn hair already, but does he listen? No!"

"Shut up Sonic. Shouldn't you be running around someplace?"

"Fine, since you want to leave me all alone… abandoned… doomed to a world with only a toaster to talk to!" Sonic walked over to the kitchen and picked up the toaster to cuddle dramatically.

"I really feel bad for the toaster." Knuckles stated to the bat next to him

"Hmph! Aren't you the nice kind and caring one. I hope Rouge makes you go to the pet store again. We all know how the puppies get to you."

"Ohh! That's a good idea! Lets go Knuckles~!"

"Waahh?"

Suddenly the four others were off leaving Sonic to close the door behind himself as he stepped out the door and smiled in their direction before running off into the opposite.

Globe trotting was a specialty of the blue hedgehog.

More than a specialty really, it was a hobby, if not an obsession.

He skidded to a halt in a cloud of dust and whistled at the view. A large field stretched out for miles.

"Ah, fresh air!"

He jumped back on the grass with a laugh.

"I almost forgot about it… being in that stuffy classroom."

He took a deep breath through his nose, taking in the sweet smell of grass and flowers and nature.

"This is the life." He said, looking to the big blue sky with it's few fluffy clouds. He'd always wondered how it would feel if the clouds were solid enough to walk on, but unfortunately they weren't as he'd learned from his helicopter-sky-dive adventure. They were just big clumps of water.

"Bleh!" He made a face at the horrible memory.

He jumped back up from the ground and grinned for the last time at the beautiful field. Then he was off again running at such a high speed he wasn't sure where he would stop.

When he put on the brakes he found himself outside an unfamiliar fancy café.

"Hmmm… Now where am I?"

He looked to the left and saw people chatting excitedly around an plate of snails. He looked to the right and saw children playing under a red and white stripped awning .

"… Eto…eto… AH I GOT IT!"

He grinned suddenly as he looked was up in the air and finally noticed the great big pointy Eifel tower over head.

"Hmph…. One would think I would have seen that earlier" Sonic mumbled.

He turned to glance over at a pair sitting in front of the restaurant, preparing to eat a couple of the snails on their plate. He almost lost yesterday's lunch.

"Nah, I think I'll just stick with good old Americana."

In a flash he was bounding across the France-based country and as soon as he'd stopped again he was hit by a sudden blast of cold air.

"Ah! What the heck?"

All he could around him was a barren frozen wasteland. Not exactly his cup of tea.

This time he turned to the exact opposite of where he came, taking a sharp left to another place unknown.

It was unsurprising that for the week after this, whole groups of citizens would be talking about the mysterious blue-UFO phenomena.

After almost an hour of running around the globe, Sonic finally found a food that would satisfy his craving. A food that had always proven to hit that right spot when it came to appetite.

Chinese take out.

He walked into the Asian decorated store and waved to the man behind the counter who was taking an order in broken English.

"Kung pow Chinese food! Yuh oradeah please?"

Sonic plopped down at one of the booths being the only person in the store, and as he waited he looked around at all the lanterns and fans and calendars. Behind the counter in the kitchen, strange but wonderful smells were teasing his nose, and his stomach was growing after only a minute of waiting.

His finger sped up it's tapping on the table while the other arm went around his growing stomach. How long did it take to just order a wonton noodle soup?

He sighed, and leaned back in the booth His finger relaxing as he tried to forget the rumbling in his stomach.

But then the rumbling in his stomach was replace by a rumbling all around him.

It shook the walls and the tables. Chairs began wobbling violently until they feel over. The cooks in the back help onto the counters for dear life, careful to avoid the bubbling pots of boiling water.

"What the heck?"

Even as the ground was shaking the blue hero stood , bracing himself for the movement of the ground, and holding on to the tables as he walked, he headed towards the door to check out what all the commotion was about. He saw people running in the street and his concern deepened, until a large metal cylinder crashed not two feet in front of the door.

The shiny metal leg left Sonic in no doubt what the trouble was.

He grinned and braced himself again before he went flying out the window, breaking the glass with his spinball and landing in the middle of the street right behind the giant robot that was terrorizing the city.

Eggman was at it again.

"HAHAHHAHA! YES! RUN YOU MOBIANS! RUN AWAY FROM YOUR SOON TO BE MASTER!"

A large speaker system that acted as the robots ears shot the mad Doctor's yells far and wide.

Bocoe wobbled as he tried to keep his balance in the head of the giant robot.

"I think the Doctor needs to take a chill pill".

"Yea! He's having almost too much fun with this plan!."

"BAKA! BAKA! HE'S GOING TO KILL US! BAKA!"

Decoe feel with a crash to the ground and continued to jump and shake, his eyes rattling around in his metal head and Bokkun went flying through the air.

"SHUT UP! You aluminum pests! The Great Genius Dr. Eggman is in the process of CONQUERING!"

"More like destroying" Decoe mumbled as a loose socket wrench hit him in the head, leaving a bad dent."

"HOHOHOHOHOHO Oh-?"

The Doctor's laughter was cut short as an unknown flying object crashed through his windshield and crashed into the head of an already injured Decoe.

Sonic grinned apologetically and scratched at the back of his head as a second brick tossed up and down in his hand.

"Sorry Decoe! Didn't mean to hit anyone!"

"SONIC!" Eggman shouted angrily through the windshield, leaning halfway out at his shook his fist at the blue savior. "How DARE you destroy my windshield! Such vandalism was uncalled for!"

"Yeah! And throwing bricks around s dangerous!"

"BAKA! What kind of hero are you! BAKA!"

Sonic felt his sweat drop and he tried hard to ignore the pulsating vein in his temple.

"I said sorry…" He mumbled. "Anyway, what are you up to Eggman!"

A grin smeared over the doctors face, and the sunlight reflected over his glasses obnoxiously.

"Well, if you must know Sonic, I a plan to take of the world with my NEWEST ROBOT! Not even YOU will be able to stand up to it's immense power! ALL WILL QUAKE IN FEAR OF THE GREAT AND HIS AWSOME ROBOT OF DOOM!"

"Wait, You mean the robot who's window I just smashed?"

"Umm… NO! Of course not! I mean a different robot!" Eggman turned to whisper to Bocoe "We DO have another robot don't we?"

"No sir! The other one was being finished when we left the base! It's still not ready yet!"

"What's that Eggman? No new robot for me to fight?"

Eggman jumped up with a start both from shock and fear as he found himself almost nose to nose with Sonic.

"SONIC! HOW'D YOU GET UP HERE!"

"Umm~ I jumped?"

"Oh. EITHER WAY!"

With a push of a button Sonic found himself grasped by the large metal hand of the robot. He was lifted in the air only feet away from the control center"

"THIS ROBOT WILL BE YOUR END! ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU ARE CRUSHED TO DEATH?"

"Yes!"

With a boom and a cloud of smoke the robot's arm disappeared and as a big ball of blue Sonic spun into the robot's stomach, and bounced to the top of it's head before bouncing and coming back down violently, and burrowing straight down through the head of the robot and out below.

"Get and new Robot!"

KABLOOM! The robot exploded into a million tiny pieces, engulfing the empty block in a cloud of smoke. And out of the cloud of smoke popped the four troublemakers flying in Eggman's person flying chair.

"I"LL GET YOU NEXT TIME SONIC! MARK MY WORDS!"

In a flash Eggman and his three robots were speeding away in the little hover craft, leaving Sonic to shake his head at them. He looked around at the mess of a street, taking in the dents in the sidewalks and road. And he felt his sweat drop again as people began to come out and inspect the damage as well.

"I better get out of here.." He muttered, having already experienced once before the wrath that the citizens of Westopolis tended to show once they realized that in the process of saving them, he had the tendency to destroy their property.

Quietly he turned and flashed into the Chinese take out place, noting the wide-eyed faces of the chefs.

"Is it too late to get some food?" He asked apologetically.

Five outstretched bags of chicken, pork, noodles, and a container of soup was his answer.

Okay, maybe the citizens weren't all that bad. Sometimes it was good to be a super hero.

Sonic whistled as he stepped off the elevator, his arms wrapped around a big bag of take out.

He marked through the hall to the door of his lover's apartment, but just as he was putting the key in the door he heard muffled voices from inside.

One he noted as Shadow's, but the other deeper voice was one he had never heard of before.

He raised a brow. Shadow hadn't mentioned anything about company earlier…

He unlocked the door, sliding his key out of the front lock, and putting it in the back lock to close it again.

"I'm home!"

From the kitchen table Sonic could see Shadow, all dressed, lean back in his chair to nod in his direction before turning back to someone else that Sonic could not see around the corner of the hallway.

"Who, pray tell, would that be?" The deeper voice said.

Sonic shivered, unexpectedly at the voice. There was something… creepy about it. But the creepiness did not end as Sonic rounded the corner either, as when Sonic finally got to see the unexpected guest he was shocked to see an exact clone of Shadow staring back at him.

Or at least from the first glance he was an exact clone.

After a moment Sonic noted the difference. This other hedgehog had the red stripes in his quills, but their edges were jagged and pointy, unlike Shadow's smoother ones, the skin was also a considerable shade darker than his preferred look a like. His eyes were also an orange color, the pupils slanted like a snake. But the main thing that set him apart was the strange and creepy aura. The dark hedgehog sneered, and a shiver of fear went down Sonic's back.

In an attempt to brush off his discomfort, Sonic leaned over to Shadow, who was glaring at the wall now ignoring the presence of the dark hedgehog.

"Hey shadow? Who's the new guy?" He muttered behind his hand, glancing at Shadow's twin skeptically.

For a moment Sonic thought Shadow's obvious anger at the other hedgehog would keep him from answering, but to his surprise when his dark furred lover turned to reply it was as if the anger had never been there.

"This Black Doom-"

"His father." Sneered the other hedgehog, his eyes narrowing evilly at his supposed offspring, and again Shadow's glare returned one hundred fold at Black Doom.

Despite the initial surprise, the reply ad definitely answered his questions at to why this new guy looked so much like shadow. However, it still also opened up new questions.

One that would have to wait, as Black Doom was now eyeing him with a mildly malicious curiosity and amusement.

"And this from what I hear is your esteemed mate. Sonic I presume?"

"Uh.. Yeah.."

'How the heck did he know THAT?'

Shadow glared at Doom heatedly.

"Spying on me still I see."

"Well of course, as a parent it IS my responsibility to look after you~"

As if you prove his statement Black Doom snapped into the air and his sneered deepened. For a second Sonic thought there was something in Doom's brain that had just disconnected, but the thought was easily erased from his head as something big and pointy flew through the air past his head and stopped hovering next to Black Doom. It looked like a huge mutant starfish: it's purple tentacles flopping like worms , and it's one eye swiveling around in it's socket grossly.

"Anyway. We have discussed what we needed to already. I shall take my leave for now so you can get back to…" Doom smirked and nodded his head in Sonic's direction. He then stood and strolled over to the front hall before turning back to meet Shadow's suspicious gaze.

"I'm sure that you shall change you mind by the next time we meet. Come Black Eye."

The squid followed after it's master and the door shut with a loud click.

"The hell I will." Shadow mumbled darkly after the hedgehog.

There was a long silence as Shadow glared after the place Black Doom had disappeared from. Sonic was just about to ask if he was alright, but Shadow cut him off.

"Sigh. I apologize Sonic" He said as he rubbed his forehead with his finger and thumb.

"I didn't mean for you to be caught up in my… family affairs."

"Nah~, it's alright. Now how about we help ourselves to some nice Chinese food! That should make you feel better!"

Somehow Shadow had to smirk. Sonic was nothing more than a walking stomach. He leaned his elbow on the table and watched as Sonic made a show of getting a full plate of Chow Mien and orange chicken. For the rest of the night Shadow's mind was put on a roller coaster of thinking about his father but then being distracted by the extremely fun and affectionate Sonic. Not that he could complain.

"So Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

Shadow looked down from the TV to the hedgehog who's head was on his lap. The two of them were peacefully watching a movie on Shadow's couch when Sonic asked the question.

"Did you WANT to talk earlier? You know, about your dad and stuff?"

Shadow paused in the stroking of Sonic's ear. From shock maybe as his eyes widened fractionally. Sonic saw the gesture and decide he should probably change the subject.

"Umm you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, we could watch the movie I guess." With wide worried eyes he turned his head to the TV set again, and shadow sighed, continuing with his petting as he glanced sadly to the side.

"No, it's okay Sonic. That just came out randomly I suppose…"

"Are you sure? I can live if it really bothers you."

Shadow grinned lightly at Sonic. He worried too much about him... He cared too much.

Maybe that was why he felt Sonic deserved to know even just a little about his background.

"I'm fine Sonic. It's just my family issues are rather complicated." He scratched his head. "After all, I will never see Black Doom as my real father figure. Biologically, maybe I will consider hearing it. But in truth the only father I'll ever truly recognize would be Professor Gerald Robotnick."

Sonic's head nearly flew off his living pillow at the name.

"Wait! Robotnick as in related to EGGMAN type of Robotnick?"

Shadow smirked just a little.

"That might have been part of why I haven't mentioned it. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnick is in fact the Professor's grandson. However the Professor never actually mentioned Ivo when I was growing up, and I assure you I never affiliated myself with Eggman."

"Wow. Who knew… so, wait. If Eggman was your dad's grandson, wouldn't that make you his uncle?"

"Ugh! That's horrible!" Shadow exclaimed, actually wincing. "'Uncle Shadow? That makes me sound so old!"

"You priss! We're over here talking about your family and all you think about is how old you sound?"

"Hmph! I never comment on YOUR priorities, do I?"

"Nya! Whatever! That doesn't take away from the fact you're so girly! Hah~ maybe I'M the one who should be seme here~"

He gave Shadow a very wicked smirk, meeting Shadow's eyes as the black hedgehog took on an unimpressed expression.

Sonic still continued to grin.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's wrists suddenly and effortlessly had Sonic laying on his back under him, trapped between the couch and the black hedgehog.

"Do I really need to remind you who is the dominant one here?"

Sonic gulped at Shadow's un-changing blank and cold face. He felt his sweat drop.

"Uh… no! that won't be necessary!"

Finally Shadow smirked, but it was a smirk that only made Sonic panic more.

"Are you sure~? I thought that you really liked it last time~"

Shadow leaned foreword and met his lips to Sonic's always exposed neck.

"No! Hey! Stop it Shadow! Stop it! That tickles!"

The onyx hedgehog came back up again snickering in amusement.

"As long as you know what's what Sonic." He released the squirming blue blur and sat back up, letting Sonic catch his breath from laughing.

"Jerk." Sonic spat at him grumpily.

"But you love me anyway~"

"Hmph!"

"Ah~ Coffee~."

Shadow leaned back in his comfortable rolling chair with a mug in one hand and a pile of his classes Research papers in the other. It was his lunch break.

He was just about to take another sip of his life blood when, as was becoming normal in his life, he was distracted by Amy as she came by the door with a message.

"Hey Shads! The Dean wants a word with you."

"What? Now?"

"Well, I would suspect now would be good. If you want to keep your job."

Shadow pouted mournfully at the nice hot bittersweet liquid as he sadly got up and poured it into the water fountain of his class room. He tried his best not cry.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in."

With a sigh Shadow slowly opened the door to his boss's office. As he walked in he was met by the back of a large office chair behind a big wooden desk.

"Sit down Mr. Shadow."

A robotic hand waved him closure as the dean gestured towards a smaller seat in front of his desk. Shadow sat down carefully and raised a brow. The room was darker than it usually was for meetings.

"Mr. Shadow…" The voice started off dramatically "Something has recently been brought to my attention. Something of great importance…"

"… Yes?"

Shadow frowned at the back of the chair. Something serious must have happened, but what? He didn't think he'd done anything… he looked up and was nearly shocked out of his seat as the chair flipped around, stopping on a dime and the boos was now on his feet staring down the black and red hedgehog in something close to panic!

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU AND MY SON WERE DATING!"

The dramatic aura that had filled the air now went dead as Shadow, in surprise and confusing, started back at the blue hedgehog behind the desk.

"…What?"

Jules the hedgehog sighed and scratched at the small mass of brown hair that stuck out of his forehead and covered his left eye.

"Hmph. You killed the whole 'Godfather' thing I had going there."

Shadow just continued to stare.

"Anyway that isn't the point. What I want to know is why was I not informed of the relationship that you are in with Sonic?"

It dawned on Shadow then. The blue fur, his bosses exclamation, Sonic's name. It all fit together.

"Are you saying that Sonic the hedgehog is your son Sir?"

"Why yes. Our little pride and joy and all that."

Jules said distractedly as he played with his tie.

"Oh. I was.. Unaware of this actually."

But this now opened another question. Why hadn't Sonic himself said anything to EITHER of them.

"Really? Why not?"

"I just didn't know. He never said anything to me, and apparently not to you either…"

Jules sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Why was his son hiding things for him? He was TRYING to be a good parent… after all those years of not being able to… But Sonic still continued to distance himself from his mother and father. He'd moved out and he never spoke to them unless they called first.

Jules's face went blank and Shadow felt as if the air was not mixed with another feeling of the Dean. Jules sat down now and folded his hands in front of his face.

"Well. I suppose you are free o go then. I just wanted to make sure things were alright I suppose… Anyway, I'll spare you the whole 'protective father' speech for now…"

"Umm. Oh… kay then…"

Shadow walked over to the door and opened it, looking over his shoulder one last time at the blue hedgehog before walking out.

'That was weird' He though as he stopped outside the door. But now he had another thing to worry about. A vein throbbed in his temple and he clenched his fists angrily as something built itself up .

"SONIC!"

Inside the cafeteria Sonic heard his names called very very loudly, and he was about to make a break for it. But he was too late as a very familiar black hedgehog stormed into the cafeteria grabbed Sonic by the arm and the two of them disappeared before anybody else at Sonic's table could comment.

"Sonic is in trouble again I guess?" Rouge asked.

"What else is new." Knuckles said as he took another bite of his sandwich.


End file.
